Fire Emblem Vs
by Epic Networks
Summary: Sequel to Fire Emblem Gx where longtime enemies Demons and Dragons wage war again dragging the Real World and the Fire Emblem World to collision. Swords Ch6 the Dragon Brigade make a daring rescue inside a ravaged town in Ilia.
1. FE Vs' Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
**

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

_FE Vs.' Cast of Characters  
_

* * *

**Synopsis**: The sequel to _**Fire Emblem Gx**_ takes the adventure by storm when longtime enemies Demons and Dragons wage war again, dragging the Real World and the Fire Emblem World to their mercy.

xXx

Years ago, a powerful artifact known as the Dragonheart has pitted Dragons and Demons to fight for its possession. Until one day, the Dragonheart was banished from the Land of Light Olympia, into the Land of Reality, where no one from both the Land of Light Olympia and the Land of Darkness Abyssus would dare to access.

Years have passed, and the Dragonheart has been located in the Land of Reality by a dark figure, and the long-waging war is close to start off again. But to set this whole thing right and fair, the Dragons and the Demons have made an agreement to gather together a multitude of warriors from the Land of Reality's two realms: the Fire Emblem World and Metropolis, to pit against each other in a tournament known as the Dragon Tournament. The warriors have to be divided into teams to represent the will of good and the will of evil. And whoever wins the tournament will be granted the Dragonheart and will use it according to the will of their chosen attribute: good or evil.

Now, the stage is set for the ultimate battle between good and evil, featuring the cast of the entire Fire Emblem Series and Original Characters, old and new. Tournament or not, the Dragonheart is about to change the fate of both the universe as a whole.

(**_New_**) = New characters recently added

**Fire Emblem Characters: **(More to be added throughout the course of the story)

**FE1-FE3-FE11-FE12:: **

-Marth  
-Caeda  
-Merric  
-Ogma  
-Boah  
-Camus  
-Malliesia  
-Michalis

**FE2::**

-Celica

**FE4-FE5:: **(more to be added through the course of the story)

-Reinhardt  
-Kempf  
-Emperor Alvis  
-Julius  
-Ishtar  
-Finn

**FE6-FE7-FE:Hasha no Tsurugi:: **(more to be added through the course of the story)

-Roy  
-Lilina  
-Cass  
-Eliwood  
-Hector  
-Ninian  
-Nils  
-Tiena  
-Sophia  
-Niime  
-(**_New_**) Wil

**FE8:: **(more to be added through the course of the story)

-(**_New_**) Valter

**FE9-FE10:: **(more to be added through the course of the story)

-Ike  
-Elincia  
-Mist  
-Mia  
-Ranulf  
-Oscar  
-Boyd  
-Rolf  
-Kieran  
-Renning  
-Dark Knight  
-Zelgius  
-Tanith  
-Sigrun  
-Soren  
-Lekain  
-Numida  
-Oliver  
-Hetzel  
-Valtome  
-Sothe  
-Nolan

**FE13:: **(more to be added through the course of the story)

_None at the moment_

**Original Characters:: **(more to be added through the course of the story. Their bios will be in the next chapter.

-Galen Sage  
-Fancy Silverdawn  
-Jolie Tisdale  
-Amelia Galewind  
-Mathias Galewind  
-Taylor Muse  
-Robyn Muse  
-Isabel 'Belle' Archer  
-David Archer  
-Mace the Manakete  
-(**_New_**) Skye  
-(**_New_**) Queen Icy  
-(**_New_**) Maverick  
-(**_New_**) Wizonault 'Wiz' Crimson  
-(**_New_**) Zenon 'Zoe' Crimson  
**-(****_New_**) Narcissai


	2. FE Vs' Original Characters

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
**

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.**

* * *

_FE Vs.' Original Characters' Bios  
_

* * *

Here you will find listed the Main OCs of Fire Emblem Vs.

Despite being a sequel, all OCs who have first appeared on Fire Emblem Gx gotta get a new look. It's up to you of course, whether or not you want your OCs to get it.

Here's how the Character submission will look like. Breeze through my original characters to get an idea. Have fun!

**Characters' Submission: **I've decided to stop the request for characters' submission. It looks like we've got a decent number of OCs to appear in FEVs. Unless I change my mind, the OC submission is now closed. Thanks to all who submitted. Those who came late, sorry to say you were too late. But don't let it stop you from enjoying what the FE world has in store for the whole gang.

**Finally, here are the Original Characters  
**

**xXx**

**Galen Sage  
**Class: Baron Dragon

-Charismatic, free-spirited and cocky at times, Galen Sage is the main character of **Fire Emblem Vs.** He's a young man who possesses godly powers and is known as the Baron Dragon. He was born in the Fire Emblem World but he somehow ended up in Metropolis at a young age to pass as a mortal for his safety, less to his knowledge, until his encounter with the Game Master and his return to the FE World back in **Fire Emblem Gx**. Galen has a real name, which will be uncover later on.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: Cali-look  
-Galen's red hair has been styled to a short slim-cut, and he has inherited Dragon Wings (of course, he hides it from the public)

Galen wears a pink-colored American Eagle polo shirt over a beige long-sleeves dress shirt (colons on both shirts are popping out open to add coolness) sleeves pushed back a bit to reveal his Dragon Tattoo; designer's jeans with ripples and athletic shoes. He wears a designer's watch and diamond earrings.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Sword (Human-only) (B), Strikes (Dragon-only)

:: **MAGIC**:  
Fire (E), Thunder (E), Wind (C), Light (B) (Can be used as any form. Human and Dragons)

::**SKILLS**::  
**Dragon Magic**: Use any form of magic at his will (works in any form, works best as Baron Dragon)  
**Renewal**: Recover a little bit of HP whenever he takes damage (works in any form, works best as Baron Dragon)

**::FE TEAM Unit**:  
Eliwood  
Ike  
Marth

**xXx**

**Fancy Silverdawn  
**Class: Peg Knight

-Galen's best friend. A mortal who is a billionaire's daughter and used to be very snobbish and less knowledgeable about the FE Games. A year ago, she was searching for Galen and her search for him eventually made her learn the truth about his true identity. In FE Vs. she no longer appears shallow, but loving and caring for others. Jolie is her biggest rival.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: BCBG-look  
-Fancy's hair's is no longer blond. They're dark-blond and the front is only cut to a short, spiky style (like FFX's Yuna's hair) with bangs. She wears a short sleeve pink shirt, white pants and dazzling shoes.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Lance (C)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
**Delphi Shield**: Quickly fends off archers enemies. Will not work well against Ballisticians.

**::FE TEAM Unit**:  
Sigrun  
Tanith  
Caeda  
Palla  
Catria  
Est

**xXx**

**Jolie Tisdale**  
Class: Troubadour (FE4-Style)

-The most spitfire BCBG popular girl at Starlight University. She is so popular, people treats her like a celebrity, enough to make Galen second string in the celebrity status. And speaking of celebrity, her goal is to get Galen, though she has everything: money, power, and more. She appears more snobbish and whiny. Fancy hates her and she hates Fancy. Yet, they will learn, one day, to work together.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: BCBG-look  
-Jolie has long wavy blonde luscious hair, green eyes and a slim delicate figure. Many people think she's as hot as Megan Fox. She wears a blue blouse, black top, white skirt and striking black heels. She wears a high-end designers' necklace and earrings, and carries a blue dazzling purse.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Sword (E)

:: **MAGIC**:  
Staff (C)

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**::FE TEAM Unit**:  
Same as Fancy's

**xXx**

**Jensen  
**Class: Manakete

-If you thought Galen doesn't have a family anymore after the loss of his adopted grandfather Wellingstone, think again. Jensen the white Manakete from the Dragon land of Olympia is Galen's younger sister from his father's side. She was born a few years after Galen was sent to Metropolis and she heard of him from her mother's tale at bedtime as a great hero who will someday claim back his home. Jensen is a sweet and solemn girl with a strong selfless love for her brother. After losing her parents, she is currently under the "watchful eye" of Queen Icy. When will these two siblings meet again?

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: Priestess-look  
-Jensen wears a flourishing white hooded robe and sports with a silk ivory scarf and a necklace with the symbol of the Baron Dragon (to human it's the Mark of the Blood Pact). Like Galen, she also has the Baron Dragon tattoo on her left arm. She carries a staff, but she doesn't even use it for fighting or healing. Why? Because she's a manakete, duh! But really, her staff sports her Dragonstone on its top.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Dragonstone (Alpine White)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
**Renewal**: Recover a little bit of HP whenever she takes damage (works in any form, works best as Manakete)  
**Sacrifice: **Takes away own HP to recover allies' own HP. Similar to Micaiah's Sacrifice's Magic.

**xXx  
**

**Claw (aka Claude Sage)  
**Class: Berserker

-Galen's crazy father, previously known as Claude Sage. He was once in love with Galen's mother, the late Vivian Sage, until her untimely death that completely changed his personality. He was once a loving person who cared about his family more than himself. Now he cares more about power and greed, and knowing Galen's secret, that puts him in a position where he is willing to kill his son to get that power so that he can get back what he lost: his lover. His craziness led him to change his name too. He's recently in a psych ward.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: Savage-look  
-Claw wears nothing but pants made of bear fur. He's shirtless. The waist part of his pants of fur (not at the crotch area, at his left side) has the head of the brown bear he killed and ripped its skin off to make these pants. At the crotch area however is a cloth made of zebra skin. He also has old-worn Timberland boots, also covered in fur. He carries a Devil Axe, which he can easily carry with one arm. He has long dark hair that covers most of his face, and has a beard.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Axe (B)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
**-Pursuit**: -Always double-attacks whether he gets attacked or he initiates the attack.  
**-Critical**: -Always deliver a critical hit

**xXx**

**Queen Icy  
**Class: Empress

-An Ice Sage who mysteriously appeared from the Fire Emblem World and declared herself Queen of the Dragon Land of Olympia at the FE World. She claims to be on the good side but there's more to this mysterious woman that meets the eye.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: Supermodel-look  
-Short blonde hair, slanted eyes of strong seduction, and mighty fine is what makes Queen Icy one hot queen. Even Sonia (FE7) didn't do a thing. She wears a diamond beauty pageant-like crown in perfect harmony with her elegant aquamarine floor-length gown. She carried a very skinny sea-colored staff with an emerald stone on top, surrounded by cerulean claws.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Fire (S), Thunder (S), Wind (S), Light (S), Dark (S)

::**SKILLS**::  
**Freeze-Over**: Casts strong avalanche of ice that freezes an entire place over.

**xXx**

**Taylor Muse**  
Class: Myrmidon  
_Created by: Cloud-of-Dreams_

-Tough, short-tempered and caring, the type of girl Taylor is, or used to  
be. Taylor's been forced to mature after the sudden disappearance of her  
parents, leaving her left to watch after her younger sister. Taylor is now  
very quiet, free of any anger issues and seems to be hiding something inside.  
Is this such a good thing?

**:: FASHION LEVEL::** Young Lady  
-Taylor's changed drastically, especially her style. Her hair is slightly  
longer, now left hanging down her back in one ponytail with bangs covering her  
face. Her tomboyish look as changed, she now wears a white, long-sleeved  
dress-like shirt that reaches her knees. She wears a black belt over the shirt  
with some black leggings underneath. She also has acquired a new pearl ring  
that is very important to her.

**:: WEAPON:**  
Sword (D)

**:: MAGIC:**  
None

**::SKILLS::**  
**Vantage:** Always attacks before the enemy does, expect when ambushed.  
**Miracle:** When dealt a fatal strike, health is reduced to half.

**xXx**

**Robyn Muse**  
Class: Light Mage  
_Created by: Cloud-of-Dreams_

-Taylor's younger, shyer, eight-year old sister. After her parents up and  
went missing, Robyn was forced to be watched by her sister. Robyn watched her  
sister change and become less of the person she knew. Robyn is saddened by  
this and just wants her sister back, even if it costs her.

**:: FASHION LEVEL:** Little Princess  
-Robyn has a young, innocent appearance with her big, hazel eyes. Her head is  
adorned with soft, dark brown curls. She wears a pair of pearl clips that pull  
her bangs to the side. She wears a pale white blouse with a lavender frilly  
skirt and some black mary janes on her feet. Robyn has a very angelic  
appearance that is her.

**:: WEAPON:**  
Dagger (E)

**:: MAGIC:**  
Light (D)

**::SKILLS::**  
**Sacrifice**: When an ally is injured, Robyn can take their injuries for  
herself.  
**Light Summoner**: When in a near-death state, Robyn summons up any remaining  
magic to use in a large magic attack.

**xXx**

**David Archer**  
Class: Sniper  
_Created by: Cloud-of-Dreams_

-The rowdy, older child of the Archer siblings. After travelling around the  
world on his full scholarship, David managed to become a Top FE Player, only  
to realize his true passion was baseball. Now after training, David has become  
a deadly pitcher and has perfect accuracy.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Average Joe  
-Outfitted with his signature baseball cap, David is a force to be reckoned  
with. His hair is slightly longer, with a messier look and his blue eyes are a  
little duller. Forced to by his sister, David has changed his style to a more  
civilian look. He now sports a red-stripped shirt covered by a black sports  
jacket and a pair of dark-coloured jeans.

**:: WEAPON:**  
Bow (B), Crossbow

**:: MAGIC:**  
None

**::SKILLS::**  
Guard: Takes damage for an ally when they are attacked.

**xXx**

**Isabel 'Belle' Archer**  
Class: Halberdier  
_Created by: Cloud-of-Dreams_

-The younger, more responsible child of the Archer siblings. After travelling  
on her scholarship, Belle began to find she wanted to change herself. She took  
a martial arts class, got a haircut and bought some new things to make a brand  
new Belle. She's still very calm and outgoing, just has a more exotic side  
to her.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Exotic  
-Belle was tired of her lovely curls and decided to try out a different look.  
She now wears her hair down in straight locks hanging over one shoulder. Her  
own style has changed also, she now wears a black tank top with lace on the  
bottom that she got from Japan. She also has a white sash over her dark blue  
jean skirt. Belle still has her butterfly necklace however she's changed it  
into a bracelet, along with several others she wears.

**:: WEAPON**:  
Lance (C)

**:: MAGIC:**  
None

**::SKILLS::**  
**Guard**: Takes damage for an ally when they are attacked.  
**Gamble**: Doubles the chance for a critical hit but reduces the amount of  
accuracy.

**xXx**

**Rebecca 'Becca' Aria**  
Class: Dracoknight  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Her friends call her Becca. Becca is brave, but can be sarcastic and blunt at times, like her father, Eli. Becca comes from the future. She is Eli and Skye's 16 year old daughter. She came to the past (using a time travel device made by her aunt Zoey) to investigate about this mysterious tournament and to participate of course.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: High Tech  
-Becca wears white shirt, blue pants, a blue trenchcoat and boots and gauntlets similar to those Silver the Hedgehog wears (except they are white.) She has a metal belt full of high-tech gizmos as well as her deck.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Lance (D)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
**Guard**: Takes damage for an ally when they are attacked.

**xXx**

**Maverick**  
Class: Myrmidon  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Maverick is a young blacksmith from Melior. He works at his father Smithy  
workshop because his father wants him to follow his footsteps as a blacksmith.  
But Maverick also has talent in swordmanship. He wants to travel the world as an  
adventurer. Maverick is kind and brave, but can be a show off.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Swordsman  
-He has short red hair, blue eyes, wears a white tunic, black pants, brown boots and gauntlets and a brown belt.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Sword (D)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
**Vantage**: Always attacks before the enemy does, expect when ambushed.

**xXx**

******Mace the Manakete**  
Class: Manakete  
___Created by: Mace the Manakete_

-The manakete coming from a distant realm where he judged those who died. In FEGx, Mace came to the world to help out Galen's grandfather Wellingstone until his passing. In FEVs, Mace is concerned about Galen's safety as this new adventure is about to take place. Mace still maintain his same bashful and arrogant personality.

******:: FASHION LEVEL**: Native  
-Mace changed his look. Heck he changed his appearance. Not looking like the doll-size blemished clown anymore, Mace actually appears like a native child prince from a rich village. His skin took a little dark tone and his dragon wings have grown and taken a red dye color. Mace wears a red tunic of fine wool and adorned in gold trims.

**:: ****WEAPON**:  
Dragonstone (Red)

**:: ****MAGIC**:  
None

**::****SKILLS**::  
**Judge**: Reduces HP of all enemy units by 20% during the first Turn.

**xXx**

******Wizonault 'Wiz' Crimson**  
Class: Mage  
___Created by: Mace the Manakete_

-A young mage traveling from Altea. He was on his way to the Lycian League to meet with Hector and be part of the Lycian League ranks of soldiers when he got lost with his sister Zoe. Wiz is clumsy with his magic. He is also uptight and gets easily frightened than his younger sister Zoe.

******:: FASHION LEVEL**: Young Peasant  
-Wears a robe of white with a blue vest on top of it, white pants, and brown sandals (the type of sandals worn during the Medieval ages, not the modern ones). He also carries a Fire Book.

**:: ****WEAPON**:  
None

**:: ****MAGIC**:  
Fire (D), Thunder (E), Wind (E)

**::****SKILLS**::  
**Guard**: Takes damage for an ally when they are attacked.  
******Vantage**: Always attacks before the enemy does, expect when ambushed.

**xXx**

**Zenon 'Zoe' Crimson**  
Class: Cleric  
_Created by: Mace the Manakete_

-A young cleric traveling from Altea. She is traveling with her brother Wiz on her way to Lycia to be the best bishop in the land when she got lost with her brother Wiz. Zoe is cheerful, but gets hard on her brother at times for his uptightness. Zoe feels she's special, as she possesses an ancient magic used to raise the dead.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Young Peasant  
-Wears a light pink robe with a pink silk vest on top of it, and brown sandals (the type of sandals worn during the Medieval ages, not the modern ones). She also carries a Heal Staff.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Staff (C)

::**SKILLS**::  
**-Raise**: -An ancient healing power from ages, used to raise the dead.

**xXx**

**Amelia Galewind**  
Class: Sniper  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Amelia Galewind is the sister of Matthias Galewind. She's a shy and tomboyish girl with a passion for the Fire Emblem games, until the events in Fire Emblem Gx that changed everything. Amelia recently took over the Fire Emblem Games Battle Frontier, which she opened with Zoey and the Archer Siblings Belle and David.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Tomboy  
-Amelia is still the same as before. Her silver hair is still the same, her blue eyes hardly changed, and she still sports the casual blue and white shirts, jeans, white sneakers and gauntlets… additionally she wears a cloak, for a slight fashion touch.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Bow (B)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Mathias Galewind**  
Class: Wind Sage  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Mathias Galewind is the brother of Amelia Galewind. He's a serious guy with a "guilty-pleasure" for the Fire Emblem games, until the events in Fire Emblem Gx that changed everything. Mathias and Taylor, despite their constant fighting have become really close… or so we think, since Taylor changed.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Wind-Sage (Cosplay)  
-Mathias has longer silver hair now, and wears the same clothes as Soren as proven in his Fashion Level sense.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Wind (A)  
Fire (B)  
Thunder (B)

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Eli Aria**  
Class: Hero  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Still the same Eli as before. Quiet and blunt. Eli is the brother of Zoey Aria. Eli, like Galen, comes from the Fire Emblem World, as he is the descendant of the noble hero Ike, which explains the resemblance. He dated Skye for a while until she returned back to the FE World.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Casual  
-Eli has the striking resemblance of Ike from the Fire Emblem world. Despite that, he wears a white T-shirt, a blue vest, blue jeans, white sneakers and silver gauntlets. He had a red headband around his blue hair and he's more muscular than since the events of FE Gx.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Sword (C)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Zoey Aria**  
Class: FalcoKnight  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Zoey is the sister of Eli Aria. Zoey, like Galen, comes from the Fire Emblem World, as she is the descendant of the noble hero Ike. Zoey teamed up with Amelia and the Archer siblings to open a Fire Emblem Games Battle Frontier, until Belle and David left the country on the scholarship they won for their game dedication. Zoey is still kind and motherly-like.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Aviator  
-Zoey has long brown hair, brown eyes and wears a yellow tank top with blue jeans and silver gauntlets. She wears aviator goggles on her hair.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Lance (C)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Skye**  
Class: FalcoKnight  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Skye is a Pegasus Knight in training from Begnion. She was under the command of Tanith and Sigrun until she accidently found a portal to the real world. There, she past herself as a student and a FE player to investigate what is going on. At that moment, she met Eli and the two endured an adventure involving the FE World and the Real World, and Galen's history. Since the events of FE Gx, she returned to Begnion after a sad farewell with Eli, whom she developed a deep love for him. Will the two ever meet again?

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: FalcoKnight  
-She has long light purple hair, blue eyes, wears a blue tunic, white tights, a white armor and white boots.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Lance (A)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Armand**  
Class: Laguz (Cat)  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Armand is a cat under the service of Ranulf's Cat Laguz Army who is cowardly but sometimes brave when it comes to the safety of those he loves. He treats Ranulf as his big brother, and was instrumental over Galen's bravery at Ostia in the events of FEGx.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Laguz (Cat)  
-As a human, he has spiky brown hair, purple eyes, brown cat ears and tail. He wears a blue tunic and blue pants, white wrist bands, white gauntlets and brown boots. As a cat, he is large as a golden retriever, has a brown fur and a cream belly.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Strikes (Cat-Laguz)

:: **MAGIC**:  
None

::**SKILLS**::  
None

**xXx**

**Adrian**  
Class: Myrmidon  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Adrian is from the future of the Fire Emblem world. He is Soren and Mia's older son. He travels to the past(the present) of the real world with Becca Aria to find his sister Lucy who was kidnapped by Morgan from the past(the present of the Fire Emblem world.)He's an impatient and reckless young man, but is kind and brave.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Swordsman-like  
-Adrian has long purple hair partly tied, like his future father, Soren, though it is the same color as his mother Mia's hair. He has a red brand on his forehead, like his father and red eyes. He wears a grey tunic, white pants and brown gauntlets and boots.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Sword (C)

::**SKILLS**::  
**Adept: **Randomly triggers attacks. Attacking twice on occasion.

**xXx**

**Lucy**  
Class: Wind Sage  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Lucy is also from the future of FE world. She is Soren and Mia's youngest daughter and Adrian's young sister. She was kidnapped by Morgan from the past of the FE world because the evil Fire sage needed a sacrifice for her new master (the villain of the story). Lucy is a shy young girl who wants to learn about magic.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Mage-like  
-Lucy has long black hair, green eyes like her mother Mia and a brand on her forehead like her father Soren. She wears green robes, a red headband, and silver boots and gauntlets.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Wind (D), Fire (E), Thunder (E)

**::SKILLS::**  
**Miracle:** When dealt a fatal strike, health is reduced to half.  
**Renewal**: Recover a little bit of HP whenever she takes damage.

**xXx**

**Morgan**  
Class: Dark Archsage  
_Created by: Chef Collette_

-Spunky, yet a sadistic and cold-hearted villainess who secretly works for Queen Icy. Despite being under Icy's commands, Morgan works solo. She hates the Branded like Soren and Micaiah, especially Galen, whom she despises the most.

**:: FASHION LEVEL**: Evil Sage/Gothic  
-Has long blond hair with black stripes on them, grey eyes, black lips. Wears black and red robes.

:: **WEAPON**:  
None

:: **MAGIC**:  
Fire (S), Thunder (A), Wind (A), Knives (A)

::**SKILLS**::  
**None**

**xXx**

_(**New**)_** Narcissai  
**Class: Saint

Pronounced Narcissah! An unknown narcissist young man also known as the Duke Seliora. He is the youngest of the Begnion Senate and has some sort of creepy thing for Galen. Though he appears creepy, Narcissai calls himself a friend to the Baron Dragon and all of his allies, and is willing to see the Empire fall. But his true intentions are unknown.

:: **FASHION LEVEL**: Creepy Harlequin  
-pale and blemished face, with his thin lips that appears to be as black as charcoal, like he's wearing black lipstick. Also sports black mascara making circles around his large nightmarish snake eyes. Sports a scruffy orange hair with mint-colored highlights.

:: **WEAPON**:  
Unknown

:: **MAGIC**:  
Unknown

::**SKILLS**::  
Unknown


	3. Prologue:: Darkness

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.  
**

**

* * *

****FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**_**

* * *

**Prologue:: Darkness  
**

* * *

**_

_I woke up, exhausted and head throbbing. I noticed through the blurriness of my eyes that I was inside a grand palace that looked highly similar to the Guiding Tower._

_"Ugh… what's going on?" I uttered. I made only a slight movement and I flinched in pain. I saw, punctured on my chest a large dagger. Someone had apparently stabbed me and left me to die; the blood covered my entire torn shirt. I also felt blood on my forehead. My left eye was quite swollen. It looked like I have been fighting a brutal fight for my life._

_I noticed that I was reclining on a throne. I looked around the palace covered in shadows, a pile of dead bodies. They were soldiers and mages, and Pegasus knights and dragonlords, and bishops and druids. All of them appeared burnt to crisp and slaughtered enough to leave arms and legs and even worse, heads—with their jaws opened, like they were screaming for their lives as they were being tortured._

_I gasped in pain. I reached for the dagger that was on my chest and slowly but painfully pulled it out. I saw the dagger glowing a bright light. Immediately I dropped the knife and held on to my chest, clinging to my heart that was reacting negatively to the blade's glow. I managed to get off the throne, away from the blade, and dawdle for the exit in front of me. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me._

_"What… happened…? They're all… dead…" I asked myself that again. But somehow I knew the answer, I knew the place, I knew where I was… _

_…but I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. All I knew was this was no dream, and I felt like I was to blame for this. "What have I done?" I whispered._

_I was ready to step outside when I heard this high-pitched hellish cry that pierced the air above me. I quickly looked around in response. My heart was racing. I didn't felt safe at all. I felt scared. I tried to keep my cool, but I couldn't. Something was after me. Something demonic._

_I finally reached outside the palace and saw an army of shadowy figures sporting red hoods and white hoods, staring at me coldly and murderously under the clear moonlight shining down a deserted city. They suddenly transformed to form an army of demons and dragons, ready to attack me. The demons were the most frightening ones. They didn't have horns, instead their teeth had the shape of piranhas', their jaws were large, so were their eyes. They were as large as baseballs and were spread apart from each other, and their skins looked like they were rotting._

_Frederiss… they hissed my name._

_I didn't say a word. Instead I started backing away from the creatures. I looked around. All my comrades. My army… they were all gone, killed. It was me against the enemies. Before I knew it, I ran back inside the palace. The Dragons simply stood there, but the Demons didn't hesitate to charge toward me, full-chase. They crashed through the palace walls and flew toward me with their weapons in hand. I managed to dodge their attack and I summoned to my grasp a majestic sword and a shield. I fought the Demons while I was still running. But the Demons were besting me. Before long, they knocked away my weapons and with a full-charge, they sent me flying to the ground._

_I slowly turned, seeing that the Demons had surrounded me. The Demons waited a second for me to panic before they took off again from the ground and went straight toward me again at full-speed._

_~Visions des Ténèbres…_


	4. Humans: Ch1:: Prediction

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I**_**  
**_

**~Humans Saga~**_  
_

* * *

_Long, long ago, there were two lands._

_…**Olympia**, the Land of Light, created by the Creator and ruled by a realm of Divine White Dragons._

_…**Abyssus**, the Land of Darkness, created by the Destroyer and ruled by a multitude of Demons._

_Both lands were responsible in keeping the balance of the eternal world. The Balance of Life itself._

_…one day, the Land of Olympia received great tidings and blessings from the Creator. The Kingdom's lovely princess was soon to conceive a beautiful baby dragon boy. Words spread out that the baby was special, for he will be born within the full moon and he shall possess an incredible power beyond imagining. The baby was destined for greatness._

_However, his birth has threatened the balance of life as the Demons of Abyssus learned of the baby's potential. Craving such power, the Demons took arms and invaded the Land of Light in the attempt to steal the baby and use its power. And ever since the invasion, no one heard of the Land of Light and its inhabitants again._

_Two thousand years passed on since that fateful day._

**-Chapter 1:: Prediction-  
**

There, in a sand-blinding desert, under a scorching sun, and watching over a country western-like town, stood a massive fortress that would almost make the sun shady. With about eight hundred steps leading to the front gate, it was heavily guarded by multitude of soldiers.

Two of the fort's soldiers were stepping down these steps as watchmen against intruders. They appeared eerily quiet and serious on their duties. Despite that, they have let their guards down.

As they were passing by, one of them suddenly got pulled into a chokehold by an intruder: **Galen Sage (OC)**!

Galen twisted the soldier's neck, killing him instantly. The second soldier saw his friend at Galen's grasp and ran toward his enemy, lance pointing.

Galen pushed the first soldier into the second soldier, landing him to the second soldier's lance. Galen ran toward them, snatched the first soldier's lance and leapt over his shoulders to land behind the second soldier.

The second soldier pushed the first soldier off his lance and turned to face Galen, but Galen nailed his heart with the lance, killing him also.

Galen grabbed the soldier's helmet and wore them to cover his face, and snagged the cuirass to sport them over his a pink-colored American Eagle polo shirt with beige long-sleeves dress shirt underneath, leaving only his rippled jeans and athletic shoes exposed.

Based on his outfit comparing to the soldiers, Galen wasn't from around here. He was from the city of Metropolis in the Real World. How he ended up in this massive fortress in the middle of the wilderness, we will know it very soon. But something to know about him is that it's not his first time raiding a heavily guarded fort.

He had once gone through a massive castle known as Castle Ostia, a castle located in the Fire Emblem World, which was captured by the enemy kingdom of Daein; and with the help of the city's army, he raided the castle and defeated Daein's Mad King Ashnard to rescue Ostia's lord's daughter Lilina. And it's in that process that he ended a war that was going on between nations.

His first appearance in the Fire Emblem World was a mystery to the world's people and even to himself. But he soon discovered that he was sent there on purpose by a cold-blooded geezer named Merdeleus, which was an attempt to kill him so that he—Merdeleus—could use the Fire Emblem Games, a card-and-figurine game competition extremely popular back in Metropolis, to dominate both worlds without interruption. But Merdeleus's plan failed when Galen was summoned back home and the young man defeated him.

But here was Galen again: back in the Fire Emblem World. Or was it the Fire Emblem World? Since we don't know for sure, we know one thing: Galen's mission in the fortress was far from over. There was more challenges ahead for him to face, starting with the 700 remaining stairs left to enter the fort's main gate.

"Gosh, I gotta climb that up again?" he sighed before heading up, "Oh well…"

Took him hours to climb the stairs and easily past the guards under watch. He finally reached the top where he saw about a dozen soldiers staring at him. He gulped.

He casually passed by the soldiers who were staring right back at him. He greeted them with a nod, but they showed no sign of friendship. Talk about a tough crowd. He went for the entrance when a hand stopped him.

"Halt!"

He looked up and saw a large halberdier. "Just where do you think you're—! GOOOH!"

The halberdier felt a piercing pain run through his chest. Galen had stabbed him with the lance. The halberdier fell on Galen, and Galen caught him in a hug. "I walked 60,000 steps of stairs just to get to that point. So don't ruin me." He whispered to the dying halberdier.

The other soldiers pulled out their weapons, surprising Galen. Galen look back at the dying halberdier and immediately look panicky, "Oh no! Are you okay?"

The soldiers turned skeptical.

"Don't worry! Everything's fine!" Galen reassured the soldiers, but they were still approaching with their lances up anyway.

"Nothing to worry about! He just had a heart attack." Galen said again, "Y'know, overworking."

And the soldiers started letting their guards down. But one soldier saw drips of blood falling to the ground.

"General's down!" the soldier yelled out, and the army saw the halberdier was down too. Galen panicked.

"GET HIM!" The soldiers charged at him with their lances. Galen pushed the halberdier off him, grabbed the lance, parried off all attacks like some martial artist and landed thrust kicks and flip kicks at soldiers who weren't on guard. He defeated a couple soldiers and saw more coming toward him. He seized his chance to run inside. He pushed a button and the fort's concrete portal began to close. The soldiers were charging for the door before it could block them the entrance.

Galen ran further into the fort where he reached the edge of a pit and almost lost his balance. He quickly stepped back to regain it and looked down to stare. He got really bad acrophobia at the sight of the bottomless pit.

He could still hear soldiers' yelling from the distance and turned to see eight of them slipping into the fort, right before the portal closed down in a crash. The soldiers charged with their lances. He looked around, searching for a way to get out of the situation. He spotted a vine covered in spider webs.

The enemies were closing in. He went for the vine, grabbed it and just before the enemies could reach him, swung over the massive pit. He watched the soldiers staring back helplessly, but saw no other side of the pit in sight. He was swinging helplessly without finding a place to land. He could hear the cry of the soldiers, "He's escaping!" they said.

"Not on my watch!" another halberdier said and shouted in command, "Ready your weapons!"

Soldiers readied their javelins, arrows, and crossbows, all aiming at the vine Galen was swinging on. Galen saw his life in peril there.

"Oh, no man! No!" Galen said, but he knew he was done for either way.

"FIRE!"

The soldiers fired their weapons, and rains of sharp blades started hitting toward Galen. Galen barely dodged the attacks but not succeeding, he felt the blades hammering at him and at the vine he was swinging on, which started to snap.

The vine finally snapped off its hinge and Galen fell, "WHOAAA!"

As Galen was falling he saw a cliff and extended his hands toward it. Like a magnet he got pulled into the cliff and quickly climbed up over for safety. The soldiers looked on amazed.

"HE'S A WITCH!" they yelled again, "AND HE'S ESCAPING!"

"KEEP FIRING!"

They fired again, but Galen saw a wall that was blocking their vision and slipped there. Their aims missed.

"KEEP FIRING!" the officer shouted again and they kept firing their weapons at the wall. The wall started losing its momentum and was slowly crumbling. Galen slipped out of hiding and fired from his hand a powerful beam. The beam nailed the soldiers and the cliff as well, and they cried out in the explosion. Galen took off.

"Release the Chimaeras! NOW!" Galen heard the officer shouting from the distance. He stopped, cocking his head on one side, "Chimaeras?" he repeated.

"SHRRRIIIIAAAAAK!" The shrieking of a nasty creature that sounded like a painful wyvern echoed in the fort, startling him. Galen looked up and saw a hideous headless dragon, whose wings each had the head of a rotting dead female corpse. The shrieking actually came from these heads. Galen looked back and saw four-armed centaurs, ten-foot flesh-eating snakes and bleeding zombies, gargoyles, minotaurs, spiders, all kind of freakish creatures heading towards him in a mad dash.

"Chimaeras." He called them, "Demons from the underworld…? You've gotta be KIDDIN' me!" He took off running. The creatures gave chase. Galen saw the Chimaeras closing in and he started jumping. Once was a normal jump, twice, a great leap, then third time a flip and he stopped midair as his wings grew off his back; and Galen flew off from the creatures as fast as he could, all while dodging every trap and obstacle in the fort he could find like great gaps, large spikes and lava pools. He suddenly stopped at a dead end: an edge shaped like a dorsal fin, leading down a curvy icy slide that was heading nowhere.

Galen quickly got tired of flying such short distance. As a newborn dragon, he was not trained enough to fly for too long. He stopped. He looked back and he could still see the creatures galloping toward him and flying above him. He then looked down at the icy slide to see where it was heading: straight for a pit!

"Aw, man."

He jumped down the slide in haste. He kept sliding down, down, further down the pit…

The creatures reached the edge and leapt high, vanishing into the dark. They reappeared again this time with wings on their backs (Note that all the creatures grew wings, even the spiders). Their wings were meat red with clotted large veins all over. Galen was at the edge of death.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he fell off into the pit.

…only to land twenty feet to the ground! He slowly recovered from his fall when more soldiers surrounded him and held him at lance point. Galen stared back, not afraid, yet showing no confidence. Just the look of defeat.

The soldiers suddenly began to disintegrate into nothingness and the dark fort around Galen was no more than a white empty room.

"Training is over." said **Mace the Manakete (OC), **from the other side of the white room behind a glass.

Galen stood up, frowning. He did NOT like the sound of that.

"C'mon, Mace! One more chance!" he shouted out, turning red. "Just one!"

"Galen. You had _one more chance _four hours ago." Mace informed, "We're quarter past midnight."

"I know I can beat that level damnit!" Galen exclaimed, "So don't argue with me and put the Battle Fort up again!"

"Galen, that Battle Fort can be beaten by _Fire Emblem_ players and their units with an EXP Level of 120 or more." Mace explained, "You're only at Level 50. And you're playing _without_ your units!"

"I _know_ what I'm doing!"

Mace sighed. He opened the door to the white room and approached Galen, "Something's wrong is it?"

Galen sighed exasperatingly. Mace knew he was hiding something. And he knew what it was, "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Galen hesitated, "Yes, I had that dream again." He went for the room's exit and Mace followed, "But it doesn't matter, okay? I'm fine now."

"Now maybe, but what about later?" Mace replied, "That dream has been haunting you for nine months now and it has completely changed you. You're no longer that upbeat, high-spirited, thrill-seeking, steadfast, comical, and sometimes a bit of a stubborn hot guy I used to know. Now you're ALL stubborn, ALL the time!"

Galen hesitated before saying, "I'm still hot though, right?"

"And can I remind you of something?" Mace went on, ignoring Galen, "that the Fire Emblem Game Battle Frontier let FE Players join force with their units to battle enemies in simulated battle maps FOR FUN, not to kill yourself!"

"Okay, okay, I get that." Galen said, stopping him, "If you're worried about me not eating and sleeping, don't worry. I got me a schedule just for that. Wanna hear?"

Galen pulled out his iPhone and went to his calendar apps. Mace blinked in surprise.

"Time for naps: 3:30PM Monday to Thursday. Brunch starts at 11:30AM every day. Note brunch because I almost miss out on breakfast. As for Dinner and school works—!"

"Galen!" Mace exploded.

Galen looked up. Mace cleared his throat and forced a smile, "Stop." Mace begged, "Just… please, stop. Okay? Just focus on your life, please?"

"But I can't man!" Galen put away his phone, "It's just…! You haven't seen how vividly horrible my dream has been!"

"But I've heard you talk about it, countless times."

"But it doesn't matter! I'm just worried, okay? I just have that horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen to the Fire Emblem World. Y'know these Chimaeras I encountered at the Battle Fort? Yeah, they're real!"

But then something stopped him, sending chills down his spine. He faced Mace, "What if it's happening right now? What if it has already happened?"

"Galen, I've never seen you so freaked out."

"YOU THINK MAN?"

"Hey, relax!" Mace exclaimed, "Nothing bad is happening there right now! Everything is at peace."

Galen mouthed to himself, "everything isat peace" and sighed with relief.

"But then again if you wanna be sure of that yourself," Mace said, "you can't! And that's because you can't access that world anymore ever since you destroyed all contacts to it, remember?"

"Yeah." He replied, remembering that day, "Just like yesterday." He had to do just that, to prevent the Fire Emblem Games to change the world's future for the worst, since that was also part of Merdeleus' work. The Fire Emblem World was connected to the Real World from that popular card game explained earlier. The only catch was this: any movement, wrong or right, made during the course of a game match, would change the Fire Emblem's World's future and that of its people. And it wasn't the FE World alone the card game was affecting. It was also affecting Metropolis.

But the games are still being played even after the defeat of Merdeleus. Only catch is, it no longer pulled off its magic and it had a new rule: FE Players, thanks to the FE Games Battle Frontier's technological advancement of real-life simulation, get to be sucked into FE World's various yet simulated environments and get to join force with their units to battle enemies in real-battle quests. This explains why Galen ended up in that sand desert's fort in the first place.

At least the simulation won't affect the real deal, Galen thought before letting out another sigh of relief, "I guess I was overreacting."

"So you're okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm all right." Galen then yawned, "Just pooped. I gotta head back home and crash into bed before morning."

Mace cringed, "Yeaah…"

"What?" Galen demanded, not liking his cringing.

Mace hesitated, "Remember when I said it was quarter past midnight?"

"…yeah?"

"I may have misread the big hand… for the small one."

Galen's eyes went wide open, "IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING?"

He dashed for the exit and jumped onto his jet motorbike, not before putting on his helmet. He revved it up and took off before a minute, leaving Mace behind.

"HEY, wait! I live with you remember?" Mace yelled out, but Galen was gone.

"Sheesh! And it's college." Mace muttered, "It's not like he has class at 8 o'clock in the morning or something."


	5. Humans: Ch2:: Wedding

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I**_**  
**_

**~Humans Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 2:: Wedding-  
**

It was 8 o'clock and Galen was late for school.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" he screamed as he searched madly through stacks of messy used clothes on his master bed and around it. It was nowhere to be found. His motorbike keys must have vanished after he used them yesterday! Or this morning, at 3 o'clock!

Galen didn't get enough sleep since his intense training, and today marked the first day of class at the Starlight University in Metropolis. His tiresome eyes peered furiously under the cushions. Then under the bed. He looked over his desk and he saw nothing but a bunch of papers and half-eaten snacks and drinks. He glanced at his _Super Smash Bros. _alarm clock, which was glaring back at him with the big red 8:04 digits!

It was now 8:05 and suddenly the _Super Smash Bros. Menu 2 Music _started playing. Galen had forgotten to turn off the Snooze button.

"Fantastic." He just stood there, hopelessly listening to the tune. He couldn't find his keys anywhere! Now there's no way he can get to class on time.

His blue eyes wildly stared across the room until they targeted his nightstand. His keys were sitting there!

"There you are, you nasty little weasels! Now I'm late." Galen went over his nightstand and snatched his keys. He suddenly realized something weird, "Oh god, I just talked to my keys… and myself."

Without hesitation, he dashed off to his motorbike parked right outside his massive mansion, once belonged to his late grandfather a wealthy good-hearted old man named Mr. Wellingstone.

But then again, Mr. Wellingstone was not really Galen's biological grandfather.

For one thing, Galen was not just your average human. He was a dragon from a rare breed called Baron Dragons, whose home was located somewhere in the Fire Emblem World. And that seems strange since he lives among humans in Metropolis.

But see the thing was, Galen's late mother Vivian was too a dragon and she moved to Metropolis for some reasons unknown, and was put under the care of Mr. Wellingstone as adopted. Reasons why she came to Metropolis in the first place could further be revealed later on in the story.

Of course, being a dragon shouldn't be a hassle for Galen since everyone in Metropolis knew of his true identity since his ordeal with Merdeleus and chose not to treat him any different than others. To them he was still the same old cheerful free-spirited young man… who simply saved the world.

But it was a hassle for Galen because for one: he could grow wings and morph into a dragon. And two: he was no regular dragon, he was a Baron Dragon; one of the rarest breed of dragons born every thousand years, able to use magic, he was told. And Galen had just found that out recently.

So he paused at the thought: should he use magic to clean up his current mess, he thought. In this case, being late for school?

"Ah, who am I kidding? I'm late man!" he jerked his motorbike key into the ignition and a powerful light suddenly enveloped him and the bike.

VRRRRROOOOOM! In a split second, the motorbike took off at the ripping speed of light leaving a sharp wind passing right by a neighbor who was cutting the edge of his house. The edge got cut by that sharp wind and the neighbor looked like he just saw something freaky.

"!" the joyful scream of Galen rented the city as he zoomed past traffic, freaking out drivers and pedestrians all over the city's streets, highways, turnpikes, and even tunnels while leaving out burnt marks on the road. He went by so fast he was like a meteor on a road rage that didn't even last!

He even past right by police officers on duty, and they couldn't give him chase because they lost him by the time they noticed what was happening.

**xXx**

That same morning, Starlight University, located in the middle of Downtown Metropolis received its public buses and school shuttles, releasing dozen of its students into a brand-new day. Some students arrived by car, by bikes, by skateboards or even by foot; being greeted by their school banner spreading out on one of the bridges connecting the school buildings saying "WELCOME BACK, STUDENTS!" Apparently, it was the first week of school.

Students who drove or biked to school were hunting for the good spots in the university's massive parking lot; all except one. A blue Ferrari Sports Car rode right past the parking lot and went straight into a private parking spot outlined with a red carpet. Students who were rushing for class, stopped briefly to watch as the chauffeur of the sports car got out of the vehicle and opened the door for his passenger: **Jolie Tisdale** **(OC)**, the most popular girl at Starlight University, or pretty much, America's sweetheart. She was hot! She was so hot, she could even surpass Megan Fox on the hot scale; which explains why she didn't take even a few steps toward the school entrance and already paparazzi started flashing their cameras at her, and staring and drooling males quickly dispatched out of the way to give her room.

She strode down the halls with the heels of her black knee-reaching boots clacking on the floor, without bothering to look around her with her seductive brown eyes. Her long and wavy blonde hair was swishing behind her… _Chui, Chui, Chui…_ and so was her white mini skirt, in sync with her black top and blue blouse, and fitting her slim delicate figure. They were swishing and teasing all the guys in the school, both single and in relationship, even though the girl didn't bother to say hi to them. She breezed straight into her next class: mythology.

**xXx**

**Fancy Silverdawn (OC)** was distracted. She was too distracted to listen to her teacher rambling about mythology greek gods and their romantic histories. All she could ever think about was where in blaze was her best friend, Galen? She and he both planned to be in the same class together. Or that's what she thought. Maybe he changed class at the last minute.

She shook her head dismissing that last thought. She then turned to stare at an empty seat she saved for him next to her… or she thought she did.

Suddenly she saw Jolie Tisdale walking up toward her and before she knew it she took over the saved seat. She must be new here, Fancy thought, staring at her for a second. But then again she noticed that girl had that air of self-importance and snobbishness around her, and that prompted Fancy to hate her already.

Fancy quickly looked up and glanced over the front door for a quick second to see if her best friend was gonna come any second now. No one came, "Where could Galen be?" she said before facing Jolie who took over his saved seat.

"Err… Excuse me?" She chuckled.

Jolie who never gave a glance at anyone when she made her stunning entrance finally turned to face Fancy, not saying a word.

"I'm saving this seat for someone." Fancy told her.

"Mm." Jolie sounded, before speaking, "Does it say their name on the chair?"

Fancy hesitated, "No."

"Then they're too late." She responded, "Remember, the latecomers always see the damage of their work." She snapped her finger, and on cue, two freshmen came with hammer and a blue plate with a fancy white writing of her name Jolie Tisdale on it. Jolie leaned down for her freshmen to fix the chair with the name, and quickly left. "There!" she said smiling.

"Wha…!" Fancy gasped, then corrected her, "Wait a minute! You can't just barge in here and take over other people's seats, especially when they are saved for them by a good friend!"

Jolie shrugged, "Sorry honey, it's a free country. Finders' keepers. What'chu gonna do about it? Sue me?"

Fancy was no longer distracted from the lecture, or to Galen's arrival. Her eyes were now fixated on the new girl, "HEY, do you know who you're speaking with?"

Jolie moved her head toward Fancy, until she was nose-to-nose with her, "Do _you_?" she provoked.

"Excuse me ladies?"

The two girls faced the professor, who was no longer lecturing the class. His attention was now directed onto the girls and that prompted the class to face them also.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" he asked.

Fancy mumbled, not knowing what to say.

But Jolie didn't flinch, "Actually yes! There is!" she stood up, "I, Jolie Tisdale, am inviting you all to a special event this Saturday at the school's park where we are going to be having a Green Picnic…" she then held her breath, "…or as I'd like to call it, a midnight picnic, a blue-theme of my good name."

"Oh." The professor said interestingly.

"Now, we are inviting all students on campus to eat, drink, and be green all while using 100% recyclable items such as paper plates and reusable cups. Then we can do the recycling together and the event cost five bucks for students and all ages, as the money will go to charity to save the environment as well as our parks and recreations. Of course, _I _would be coordinating this event."

Oooh! The students all showed interest.

"Very nice, Ms. Tisdale." The professor said with a smile, "Nice to see someone finally taking interest in our global situation."

Fancy rolled her eyes. Who cares about the environment, she thought. The economy situation these days were _worse_ than a few dead plants and can-covered streets! Not that she actually don't care for the environment, but still—

"So, I was wondering," Jolie went on, "if anyone would like to sign up…!"

Almost all the students dashed toward Jolie. Fancy grunted as she got squeezed by the mob-turning-classroom. What could be so damn interesting about a Green Picnic than to eat it with a popular snobbish girl like Jolie Tisdale? No one cared about the environment anyway! Just a way to get laid by her!

"Ugh…"

"I'll sign up!" the professor said. Fancy looked surprised.

"What? Professor!"

The professor then faced Fancy, "Hey, you should sign up too, Fancy! Don't you care about the environment?"

"Please," she muttered, "I rather see a plane crash into this school, polluting our air ventilation system with gas than to see some floozy making publicity about it."

Suddenly a blue light shone over the classroom from the door and a distant scream was growing louder and louder. And right on cue, Galen blasted through the classroom's door with his motorbike and smashed into the wall horribly, freaking out everyone in the class. Smokes suddenly overwhelmed the classroom, just as Galen got off his damaged vehicle, completely dizzy and seeing stars.

"Wh…wh…what? Did I miss my brownies? I hear a buzzing." Galen loomed around, dazed and bruised.

The professor crossed his arms, "Galen Sage." He scolded, "Up to your shenanigans again, coming to class late and interrupting it by crashing through the door?"

Jolie fixed her eyes on Galen, and smiled. "Mm…" she licked her lips, "Break me off a piece of _that_." She said, already loving him, and _craving_ him for herself. And when Jolie wants something, by no means, she gets it.

"Huh-Uh. You ain't breakin' nothing girl!" Fancy warned Jolie, "That is Galen Sage. He's Metropolis' hero. He's off limit."

"Really?" Jolie said, not paying attention, "I didn't realize that." She went toward Galen, "Hello honey!" she called out to him, pushing and shoving all of the fangirls students in the way, "Excuse me. Move it. Actual diva coming through."

Jolie finally reached her target and turned flabbergasted, "Oh, dear. You look hurt." She let out a dramatic gasp, before facing the professor, "Sir Prof. He definitely is in need of medical assistance. Perhaps I shall escort him out."

"Sure." The professor said, "And don't forget to greet him with a detention slip while you're at it."

"Will do!" Jolie took off with Galen, to Fancy's surprise, "HEY!" Fancy yelled.

**xXx**

**::The Fire Emblem World::**

A world distanced at another dimension from the Land of Reality:

**Etruria**, the Magic Kingdom  
**Dohl**, the Barren Empire  
**Bern**, the Power Kingdom  
**Ilia**, the Ice Land  
**Renais**, the Twin Country  
**Archanea**, the legendary Kingdom  
**Grandbell**, the High Empire  
**Thracia**, the Major City  
**Begnion**, the Holy Empire

Two leagues of small countries:  
-The Legion of Beasts: **Gallia**, **Phoenicis**, **Kilvas**, **Hatari, **and **Pirathi, **the Land of Manaketes.  
-The League of Lycia: **Pherae**, **Ostia**, **Crimea**, **Daein**, and **Altea**

A triple wedding was to take place at Castle Ostia, in the Capital City of the League of Lycia, and pretty much all royalties and high-ranked figures from across lands were invited to celebrate the holy matrimony of the lucky three couples. Who are these couples you ask? Let's find out.

"Eliwood!"

**Hector (Fire Emblem)**, Marquess of Ostia and General of the Lycian League, startled his best friend Eliwood at one of the cathedral's guest chambers.

**Eliwood (Fire Emblem)**, Marquess of the kingdom of Pherae of the League of Lycia, was paying too much attention to his look that he didn't saw his best friend enter. Eliwood was in his white prince outfit adorned with ankle-length capes. You see, Eliwood was one of the grooms to get married, and he didn't want to look awful in front of his future wife.

"Hector." He sighed, still staring at the mirror, "What is it you want? You startled me."

"Just came to offer my condolences." He replied with a smile.

Eliwood looked back at him, surprised, "Condolences? Who died?"

"You."

Eliwood looked confused.

"I'm talking about your fun independent self! Fun Eli!" Hector clarified, "He's the one who died! Now that you're getting married, we should acknowledge him."

Eliwood rolled his eyes, "Hector. You with your ill-mannered joke. I'm still going to be Fun Eli."

Hector laughed heartily, "Yeah right, my friend!" he patted him on the shoulder.

Suddenly the door swung open. Entered **Marth** **(Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)**, the valiant prince of the kingdom of Altea; and **Ike** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, noble Hero of Crimea. Both young men wore the same groom dress as Eliwood, meaning that they too were gonna marry their loves on the same day. Marth however appeared troubled, like he did something criminal.

"Gentlemen. I must speak with you." He sounded alert, "This is a matter of urgency!"

"Would you relax, Marth?" Ike said, trying to reassure him, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"What's up?" Hector asked.

"I did something terrible!" Marth exclaimed, "Something awful. Something poorly-mannered! I—!" he couldn't speak, "I—!"

"He saw Princess Caeda on her wedding dress." Ike reported.

"BEFORE THE WEDDING!" Marth shouted, "Oy, this is terribly bad."

Hector chortled, "Sheesh, don't tell me you're into that superstitious stuff, Marth."

"Hector, you have to understand that it is bad omen to see your bride on her Wedding dress before the Wedding Day." Eliwood backed Marth up.

"See?" Marth said.

"Caeda said it's fine." Ike reminded Marth.

"Yes, but is _she_ superstitious? I've battled a Dark Dragon. I know what I'm talking about."

"And I've battled a Goddess." Ike replied, "I'm in your same position, but I'm not in your insane opinion."

Hector couldn't stop laughing, "Gentlemen, please… control yourselves! This is a glorious day for all of you, not a day to panic."

**xXx**

Meanwhile…

"This is the perfect time to panic!" **Caeda (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon)** the Pegasus Princess of the island of Talys in Lycia, screamed out, expressing what happened with her and Marth earlier. She looked ravishing in her wedding dress. Along with Caeda were:

**Ninian (Fire Emblem), **the lovely lady dragon from a distant land

**Elincia (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn), **the Faithful Queen of Crimea

**Lilina (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals), **the daughter of Hector, and Princess of Ostia

**Roy (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals), **theson of Eliwood, and Prince of Pherae

**Mist (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn),** sister of Ike

**Mia (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn), **female mercenary of the Greil's Mercenaries

"I thought you reassured him that you were fine with it." Lilina asked Caeda.

"I lied! Okay?" Caeda exclaimed, "Oh, if Marth knew I lied to him…"

"It will be all right, Caeda." Ninian reassured her.

"Actually," Mist replied jokingly, "this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship tainted by lies and more lies!" The girls all turned to stare at her, not liking the joke.

"That's mean, Mist. That's really mean." Mia told her, before she suddenly beamed, "HEY! Here's something that should cheer you all up! We invite Galen to the Wedding! What do you—?"

Before she could finish there was a collective groan of disagreement with the small crowd.

"We can't invite Galen, remember?" Roy reminded Mist, "We cannot have anymore contact with the outside world."

"Who knows what calamity will happen if we do?" Elincia agreed.

"But what if we want him to know he's okay?" Mist asked.

The door creaked open, and in peeked Ike. Ike had his eyes closed, avoiding to look at Elincia on her wedding dress.

"Ike?" Elincia gasped.

"Hey, Elincia. As you can see my eyes are closed." Ike said, "And Mist and Mia, no contact with Galen whatsoever. For his safety and ours, we cannot let anyone know we got in touch with the Baron Dragon."

"But-!" Mia exclaimed.

"No buts." Ike snapped, "I'm sorry but this must not be done."

"And just to reassure you all, Galen closed all contact with our worlds." Roy said, "So there's no way he's gonna contact us, or _we_ are going to contact him."

"Good, now that everyone's off topic on that," Elincia said, before facing Ike, whose eyes are still closed, "Ike, it's your cue to leave. Now."

"Right!" Ike quickly replied and slipped his head out of the room. Ike turned back and saw **Ranulf** **(Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** his best friend Laguz, and **Merric (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon), **Marth's best friend, behind him.

"OHH! JEEZ!" Ike startled.

"So you mock Marth about seeing his bride before the Wedding, and suddenly you afraid to see your own before the Wedding?" Ranulf snickered.

"This is different." Ike replied.

"That's not different! That's mean!" Merric said, "If Marth found out, he'll mock you too."

"I pray you won't tell him." Ike glared at Merric menacingly. Merric gulped, shaking his head in response.

"So what's the deal with the Baron Dragon again?" Ranulf asked with concern, "Is he returning?"

"I pray not." Ike said, "Even if the Baron Dragon brings us salvation, his appearance to the Fire Emblem World always brings us darkness first. But no, it's Mist and Mia. They were planning to _invite_ him to the Wedding."

Ranulf and Merric appeared stunned, "I hope you told them no!" Merric exclaimed.

"Of course I told them no." Ike said, "I just hope there won't be any disturbance anymore. This is a peaceful time and we should enjoy them while we can."

**xXx**

**::Abyssus::**

_The Land of Darkness, Abyssus. Created by the Destroyer and ruled over by Demons._

This land had the foul stench of poison, the blinding vision of darkness, and the excruciating heat of hellfire. There, a dark figure in a dark cloak was spotted. It walked once again down the dark aisle and stood a few distance from another dark figure with horns, sitting on a horned throne. The Destroyer perhaps… Its left eye the size of a skull eyehole was glowing but its face was unseen.

The dark figure in the dark cloak dropped on the ground at the feet of the Destroyer a mortal body. The body was identified: it was a little girl!

_Muhee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_

Hellfire flames shot up and around the chamber in response to the creepy demonic laughter of the Destroyer. Its gleaming left eye flashed, and teeth the appearance of those belonging to a terrifying shark flashed up as well. The body floated toward its hidden face.

_MUEHH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH!_

The hellfire flames burst out, completely claiming the chamber with its scorching heat.

GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!


	6. Humans: Ch3:: Breached

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I**_**  
**_

**~Humans Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 3:: Breached-  
**

**::Metropolis::**

"Yoo-hoooo~! Gaaaleeen!"

Galen heard a singsongy voice, prompting him to wake up from his unconsciousness. He turned to the source of the voice. It was a young woman about his age, strikingly beautiful and sexy. She looked like one of those women he would fantasize spending the night with whenever he was reading another issue of Maxim…

"Am I dreaming again…?" he muttered.

"No you silly hunky heartthrob." Jolie giggled before slapping his shoulder. That jolted Galen in pain, "Ow…" he held onto his bruised shoulder.

"You're in the Starlight University nursery." Jolie said, "I brought you here."

Galen couldn't stop staring at Jolie. It wasn't a dream. He _was _facing a hot girl. "Are you…?" he tried to finish the sentence but didn't want to end up sounding stupid, mistaking the girl for someone else. He paused.

"Jolie Tisdale." Jolie introduced herself, "Socialite, supermodel, heiress, fashion designer, media personality, and now, your new girlfriend."

Okay, _now_ he was dreaming, "Riiiight." He said, staring back at Jolie strangely. He then felt the wind passing through the window and noticed something was wrong, "Err… Jolie?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I wearing a shirt?"

"Of course not, silly!" Jolie chuckled just in time for Galen to notice he was shirtless. His eyes went wide, as he quickly grabbed a bed sheet and covered himself. Then Jolie asked, "Oh and uh, by the way, you look cute and all, but seriously, what's the deal with these two huge scars on your back?" she cringed, "They're like, nasty!"

Galen sighed exasperatedly, feeling busted. Those were the scars of his Dragon wings and that's what he was trying to hide. "Well, I…" he thought for a second before quickly coming up with the perfect lie, "I was on this one reality show called _The X-Factor _where I had to walk on a skinny rope over a pool of spikes, and I fell."

Jolie gasped, her eyes went wide in shock. "Yeah…" Galen said on cue, "Tough competition for tough guys like me."

Jolie looked lost, "But _The X-Factor_ is a _singing_ competition."

There was an uneasy silence for a second. Then Galen quickly added, "It's the other one. Yeah, the one with all the dangers. Parental discretion advised and Rated-M."

Jolie gasped again, totally buying it, "Oh my gosh!" she squealed, almost in tears, "I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?"

"Oh, hell yeah!" Galen said, reminiscing the first time he grew Dragon wings. Dang did they hurt before. "They were before, but it's okay now. Don't think about putting alcohol in there though, 'cuz…" he hissed, picturing how painful the process would be. Jolie shuddered at the same thought, and quickly went for Galen's pink and white shirt ensemble.

"Here!" she tossed them to him, "We shouldn't let the nurse see it! She's a real psycho for healing wounds. Anyway, I gotta go!"

Jolie leaned in to kiss Galen on the cheek. A friendly kiss. Galen blushed. Jolie stopped for a second to feel his exposed chest, "ooOh~!" she muttered, then quickly pulled away.

"TTFN, honey! At Lunchtime? Okay!" she waved before walking away, with her white mini skirt swishing again… _Chui, Chui, Chui. _Thepink-faced Galen couldn't stop staring at her walking away back to the school halls, impressed. "Damn." He mouthed.

Galen quickly dressed up.

_Muhee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee!_

He suddenly stopped. Something was wrong around him. He could hear things.

_MUEHH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH!_

He definitely heard that. He turned around, seeing his reflection through the window. But it wasn't his reflection he saw. He saw gleaming left eye and shark teeth.

GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!

"AAAH!" He jumped, startled. "What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.

The reflection vanished.

"All right, that's it!" he said, frowning, "I can't take this anymore!"

**xXx**

The library at Starlight University was as quiet as usual. Fancy was seen, strolling down between bookshelves, looking around when she heard squealing girls nearby.

_Eeep_.

I know!

_Eeep!_

I know!

_EEEEP!_

I KNOW!

"Huh? What's going on?" She went up to see Jolie Tisdale talking to a couple of girlfriends who had mesmerizing dazzled eyes as if in love. They were three of them and all of them were dressed up like Jolie: all popular, and all-clones.

"Ugh…it's her again." She muttered, frowning, before she hid behind the bookshelf to listen to their conversation.

"Are you serious?" one of Jolie's girls asked her.

"Drop… dead... gorgeously… _serious_!" Jolie squealed and the girls squealed in reply before dreamily turning to the person Jolie had her eyes on. Fancy decided to peek in. What were they staring at that was adorable? She could only guess: Galen!

And she was right. The girls were watching Galen sitting by a table all alone at the study area of the library.

"I cannot believe you _actually _felt his body." the second one of Jolie's girls said to her, "That's like a dream come true, even for you."

"I know… I'm perfect." Jolie said, flipping up her hair up haughtily, "Now to put the icing on a cake. He will _never _resist this."

"Ugh…" Fancy frowned in disgust, "That diva chick is pissing me off on so many levels." She then turned her attention to Galen, noticing him perplexed. "Something's wrong with Galen," she thought, "I wonder what it is?"

"Huh? You guys want me to come right away?" Galen asked two miniature versions of Mist and Mia who were placed in a holographic image of the Mainal Cathedral. The figurines nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Why? Is it bad?" he asked, already knowing something was really wrong, and he wasn't imagining things before.

"NO, you silly!" Mia scoffed, "We're inviting you to a grand Royal Wedding Day!"

"Huh? Wedding?" Galen blinked in surprise.

"Ike and Elincia are getting betrothed." Mia whispered, "And we are inviting you to celebrate their matrimony."

"Ike and Elincia are getting married?" Galen shouted out.

"And it's not just them. Lord Eliwood, Lady Ninian, Prince Marth and Princess Caeda are getting betrothed too?"

"A TRIPLE wedding?" Galen wowed, "And I wasn't invited to NONE of them? Aw, come on! I understand Eliwood, because he's getting older and well, pssht; forgetting all the time was bound to happen, and Prince Marth barely knows me, but Ike! I thought Ike and I were tight!"

Mia and Mist looked awkwardly at Galen.

"Wait. We aren't really that close too… really." Galen mumbled, sweatdrop.

"Uh…" a nervous Mist faced Mia, "Maybe we shouldn't have told Galen."

"What?" Mia exclaimed, "What are you talking about? This was your idea!"

"But I was so excited and weak!" Mist nervously scratched her head, sweatdrop; she then snapped at Mia, "And you pushed me to do it instead of helping me up when I'm weak!"

"I didn't push you! I nudged you!" Mia snapped back, "and boy, are you some weakling. Maybe challenging you in swordplay matches isn't such good idea."

"Hey!" Mist threatened, "I'm not a weakling and you know what I'm talking about! If Ike finds out we invited Galen, and then Galen invite his friends from his world, and then his friends invite _their_ friendsfrom their world, he's gonna have a cattle!"

"Just Ike? Haven't you thought about Eliwood and Marth? They'll be pretty mad too!"

"Aw…"

As the girls were arguing on whether or not they did the right thing telling Galen about the upcoming triple nuptial, Galen quickly peeked around the library to see if no one was watching, before facing the miniature girls again, "Uh… girls?"

Mist and Mia stopped fighting and turned to his attention.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, Of course everything's okay!" Mis giggled nervously, "With the wedding and all, nothing says peace like holy triple matrimony."

"So no war, or any threat?" Galen seriously asked, "Nothing from Daein and Bern?"

"Nothing from these two countries." Mia replied, and Galen finally let out a sigh of relief after all that time of pointless worrying when everything was fine in the FE World.

"Why, is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"No. Nothing." Galen smiled, "Anyway, send us a card! Oh wait, scratch that! Send us a… uh… scroll? Yeah, that's it!"

Galen snapped his finger and the holographic field with Mia and Mist's figurines vanished in a flash of light.

"Galen!"

Galen quickly stood up, startled. He saw Jolie with her girl posse. Jolie batted her eyelashes cutely and Galen's eyes once again got mesmerized by her stunning beauty and magical sexiness around her.

"Oh," he blushed, "it's you… uh…"

"Jolie!" Jolie introduced herself, "Jolie Tisdale! Yeah, hi. I believe we haven't _officially_ met yet!"

Galen looked confused. But they _did _meet back at the Nurse's Office, "Uh… didn't we already…?"

"I'm talking about meeting each other…" Jolie then stared back at her girl friends from eye's corner, smiling, "…_as_ boyfriend and girlfriend." The girls giggled in response.

"Oh!" Galen jumped; his face sank to complete panic. He had never, ever felt this way about a girl before, especially a voluptuous chick like Jolie "Uhh…" he muttered as if trying to say something.

"Yeah! So wanna hang out sometimes?" Jolie batted her eyelashes continuously, "_As _boyfriend and girlfriend. Your nooks are my crannies. My secrets are your secrets."

"Uhh… Well… Uhhh…" Galen felt in a compromising position.

"GRRRR!" A growling Fancy who was watching nearby, finally stepped out of her hiding place to confront the girls. "Hey! So what's going on here?" she sounded almost mad.

"Fancy!" Jolie broadly smiled at her, "fancy seeing you here. We were just talking to your good friend, Galen."

Fancy now turned toward Galen. Galen still looked weird for a second, but then he quickly got his confidence back, "Yeah! We were just talkin'. Babbling. Balking like a couple of snobs. Nuttin' big."

Suddenly Jolie burst out laughing and the girls joined in without question. "Oh you!" Jolie teasingly slapped Galen's shoulder. "You're so funny!"

Galen's nervousness came back anew… but then he looked a bit confused as well.

Jolie then faced Fancy, "your Ex is _soooo _funny. I don't know why you ever broke up with him?"

That pissed off Fancy. But that pissed her off more when she saw Jolie feeling Galen's biceps and squeaking "ooOh!" as the girls were fawning over.

Fancy let out a scoff instead, trying to keep her cool. "You disgust me."

"Says the hag." Jolie countered.

"Witch." Fancy shot back, stepping up close to Jolie's face till they went nose-to-nose.

"Always been."

"Bottle Blonde"

"Gold digger."

"Boy lover."

"Bra stuffer."

"I hate you."

"Like I care." Jolie provocatively flipped her hair to Fancy's face before strolling away past her with her girl posse following behind. Fancy's face turned red as she faced Galen, anticipating a response.

But Galen looked entertained, "Whoa Oh! Was it just me, or was it getting hot in here?"

"Who cares?" Fancy snapped, "Let's talk about you!"

Galen chuckled, "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Fancy exclaimed, "First I wanna tell you, don't let that mangy beast of beauty get your claws on you. And second, you looked nervous earlier."

"Nervous." Galen quickly said, "What are you talking about I looked nervous."

"Like something was bothering you." Fancy said, "Does this have to do with the Fire Emblem World?"

"Fire Emblem World?" Galen said, "That world that I sealed a year ago? Nah!" Galen smiled, "Nothing to worry about. Why's that?"

"Uh… well…" Fancy hesitated. She could have sworn she saw Galen talking with two miniatures characters just now. But since he said everything was okay, she smiled back, reassured, "…no reason. Hey, you still up for the shopping spree this afternoon at the Mall?"

"Awww…" Galen sighed, but Fancy said, "Oh, come on! It's gonna be fun! We're gonna be meeting Belle, David…"

Jolie who was watching from nearby, came out of her hiding place and smiled. Her girl posse followed behind.

"…but not without me in your invite, honey." She said and the girls giggled on cue.

**xXx**

**::Fire Emblem World::**

Castle Ostia's grand Audience Chamber quickly got packed up with people from all over the Fire Emblem world. Eliwood, Marth, and Ike were waiting at the altar, for the ceremony to start and for their respective brides to come to the altar. The grooms' best men were there too, enjoying this beautiful moment: Hector, Merric, and Ranulf. They all looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a beautiful event.

As everyone took their places for the ceremony, Mist and Mia entered the chapel, looking all nervous. Ike spotted them and gave them a wary look. The girls grinned and waved at him, reassuring him that everything was fine. Ike sighed and smiled back.

Finally the wedding march started and everyone stood up to watch one by one the brides coming in: Ninian, escorted by her brother Nils, Elincia, escorted by her uncle Renning, and Caeda, escorted by Talys mercenary Ogma. All three brides were ravishing in their wedding dresses.

Finally the brides stepped into the altar and faced their respective grooms, all smiles. This was truly a beautiful moment. Bishop Boah took the podium and opened his mouth to initiate the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved." He began, "We are gathered here today at the sight of our Lord Creator, to join these couples—Eliwood and Ninian, Marth and Caeda, Ike and Elincia—in holy matrimony."

**xXx**

::**Abyssus::**

Hell's Depth

Demons were watching the Ceremony unfolding.

_Holy Matrimony. More like Sinful Matrimony._

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

**_YEEEEEE-EEEEEE-AAAAAH HAAA! _**_YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

**_YEEEEEE-EEEEEE- EEEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEEE-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

**_SIIIILENCE!_**

The Demons turned to face the booming voice of the Destroyer. Its identity still showing the teeth and all, but not its real face.

_Pooortal has been breached. Take ova! NOOOW!_

The Demons flew over and around Hell's Depth, laughing creepily some more.

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

**_Take them down! FIIIIND HIM!_**

**_YEEEEEE-EEEEEE-AAAAAH HAAA! _**_YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

**_Sacrifiiiice! MOOOORE SACRIFIIIICE!_**

**_YEEEEEE-EEEEEE- EEEEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEEE-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH-AAAAAH!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_


	7. Humans: Ch4:: Reunion

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

**PART I**_**  
**_

**~Humans Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 4:: Reunion-  
**

**::Fire Emblem World::**

The triple wedding of Marth and Caeda, Eliwood and Ninian, and Ike and Elincia was about to start at Castle Ostia's crowded Audience chamber.

"Dearly Beloved." **Bishop Boah** **[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon] **began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today at the sight of our Lord Creator, to join these couples—Eliwood and Ninian, Marth and Caeda, Ike and Elincia—in holy matrimony."

"Well, looks like we're having a wedding," interrupted a voice in the chamber. Everyone looked confusedly at Bishop Boah. Bishop Boah shrugged, "I didn't say that." he confessed.

"Then, who did?" Ike asked, looking serious.

"It's a triple wedding even! And we were NOT invited!" Another voice, who sounded fiendish like a snitch, spoke in the room and everyone started looking around for the people who spoke, panicking, as they saw nobody. It was as if a ghost was speaking. Or a god!

Suddenly the entire chamber darkened, elevating the panic, "Here's what we do to people who don't invite us to weddings!" Another voice expressed anger.

A dark matter appeared right behind Ninian and a hand came out of it, dragging her into its depths void.

"AHHHH!" Ninian screamed as she disappeared into the darkness. Everyone saw she was gone.

"Ninian!" Eliwood shouted and jumped into the void but missed.

"Eliwood watch out!" Hector screamed for his friend who watched part of the ceiling falling down on him. He nimbly dodged the blow.

Suddenly everyone went screaming in panic as the darkness started materializing demons, with jaws larger than piranhas', eyes bigger than baseballs and spread apart from each other, and their skins looking like they were spoiling rotten.

Ike unsheathed his blade, "Creatures!" he yelled out, "What are they?"

Everyone unsheathed their blades as well.

"HEEEEELP!" They heard more screams and more spooky laughter. The heroes saw Caeda and Elincia were gone also.

"Caeda!" Marth cried out.

"Elincia!" Ike cried out.

Then Lilina, the daughter of Hector and fiancé to Roy also got dragged into the dark matter.

"Roy! FATHER!" She screamed out.

"Lilina!" both Roy and Hector cried out.

The Greil's Mercenaries, and the Empress Sanaki joined the heroes grooms.

"Something's happening!" Marth informed the heroes.

"You think?" Hector exclaimed, "They've taken my daughter!"

"This is no regular enemies we're facing!" Bishop Boah exclaimed, "This is madness!"

"Run for safety!" Sanaki ordered and everyone went for safety. But the demons cornered them and batting their wings up, they charged toward the heroes at full-force. The heroes had no choice but to fight them, but the demons were too fast and smart for them. The demons, like blades coming full-force, pierced through the Greil's Mercenaries, eliminating all of them. Then they pierced right through Bishop Boa and Sanaki.

"No!"

"This way! Hurry!"

The demons kept on ravaging everywhere in the cathedral, destroying walls and shattering chandeliers. The whole place felt like one of those inevitable freak accidents from the Final Destination movies. The remaining heroes had no choice but to flee. A demon knocked out part of the cathedral's ceiling, blocking Marth and Ike's paths. Then another ceiling went down on them. Hector, Eliwood, Roy and Marth kept on going for the exit. A demon rushed over to Hector and Eliwood, taking them out.

"Father!" Roy shouted out.

"Come on!" Marth ordered.

Then a demon appeared in flames. Its glowing eyes beamed, and turned to face Roy. It let out a shout and its mouth suddenly shot out thousand of swords. Marth jumped to Roy's way and took the blow.

"Marth! No!" Roy screamed, before falling down on his knee to hold onto his friend.

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

The demons were laughing. Roy looked up and saw what was coming down: the rest of the ceiling!

xXx

**::Metropolis Shopping Mall::**

Galen and Fancy got out of the Mall's Movie Theater, laughing and eating popcorn.

"I gotta admit. That movie _was_ funny." Galen said.

"I know. See I told you '_How to Train your Dragon' _wasn't gonna be an offense to _all _dragons." Fancy said.

"At least I can live with those stereotypes." Galen said, as the duo reached the Food Court, "Wanna grab lunch?"

"Sure! I'll get us a table."

The two friends parted ways. Fancy found an empty seat and went for it. But before she knew it, someone took over her table. It was Fancy's rival Briana! A short chubby dark-skinned girl looking all fine in her BCBG outfit of red silk blouse and tight jeans with the bling-bling on the side. Her lips were firm and rosy and she wore D&G sunglasses, and carried a gold purse. Her ebony hair was attached in a ponytail. And as usual she was escorted by her supermodel-looking girlfriends. The only thing different about her was her jaws. They appeared misplaced.

" 'scuse me, Fifi Girl. This is MAH seat!" yelped the girl.

Fancy rolled her eyes, "You again." She then smiled "I see the doctors haven't done a good job with those jaws of yours."

"No thanks to your frigging tomboi friend!" Briana insulted, "Thanks to her, I lost mah beauty pageant last year. Now YOU'RE gonna pay for dat!"

Meanwhile, Galen had ordered a delicious tray of Chinese food for two and was turning around with a tray of it when he bumped into a mysterious figure who wore a dark druid cloak and had its face concealed in the darkness. The figure dropped a crimpled piece of paper. Galen picked up the paper and turned to face the mysterious figure, "Sorry man. You dropped your—!"

The figure was gone. "…note." He finished.

He looked farther to the right and spotted the mysterious figure disappearing into the crowd, "Hey, yo!" he called out but the figure didn't look back. Curious, he opened the crimpled piece of paper and uncovered a message. It wasn't in English but in another language: a language he knew what it said. He turned more curious.

Meanwhile, Fancy and Briana were arguing.

"I don't have time for your crap." Fancy said, turning around to find another table; but Briana, as stubborn as always, barred her path.

"Then I guess the bitch has time to get on mah face. I ain't finished with you last time we met."

"Mmhn-hmmm!" her posse said together.

"Really, then shall I call Taylor for you? She can fix those jaws of yours." Fancy recalled.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fancy heard Galen speak. Galen had rejoined his friend with the lunches. Fancy upon seeing him suddenly got an idea and faced Briana again, "Or better yet, let my _boyfriend_ Galen fix you up overall. You know he's a dragon right? He can fry you up like Spicy Orleans chicken. You ever tasted Spicy Orleans Chicken? It's goooood."

Briana looked over Fancy to see Galen, and then turned to face Fancy again. She grinned, "Nah, never been a fan of Spicy chickens. But if he's gonna fix me up overall, it better be in _bed_!"

The girls squealed bitchily at that remark.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Fancy was ready to jump on Briana when Galen stopped her by grabbing her on the shoulder, "Whoa hey, Fancy! Don't stoop to her level girl."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Fifi. OR should I say your future EX-boyfriend. We ain't done!" Briana said before walking away. Her posse followed.

"No we ain't!" Fancy snapped back before she finally grabbed her table, grumbling to herself.

"What was that all about?" Galen said, chuckling, "And since when am I your boyfriend again?"

"She doesn't know we broke up, so I played along." Fancy replied, "And that floozy loon has been getting on my last nerve."

Galen chuckled, "And I thought Jolie was _your _rival."

Fancy growled at that name, "We gotta talk about her too?"

"Seriously, what's with you and all those girls you're fighting with, over me?"

Fancy shrugged and mumbled, "I dunno, I just get… jealous."

"Hey, don't blame a girl for having a crush on you. Blame your beauty." Someone spoke behind Galen and Fancy. It was Isabel 'Belle' Archer. And she was with her brother David Archer. The two siblings joined the two best friends at the table.

"Belle! David!"

"Galen and Fancy!"

The best friends greeted each other.

"Belle you look exotic!" Fancy said, taking notice of Belle's new look. She now wore her hair down in straight locks hanging over one shoulder, and she now wore a black tank top with lace on the bottom. She also had a white sash over her dark blue jean skirt. She still kept her butterfly necklace which she altered it into a bracelet, along with several others she wore. "Where did you get the outfit?" she asked.

"It got it in Japan." Belle said, proudly twirling in place, "Chic, no?"

"Very chic."

"No, it's _tres, tres _chic!" the girls giggled on cue.

David rolled his eyes, "Ugh. A trip around the world and already you think you're international sensation." He then smiled, "What do _you_ think of my new look?" he showed off his red-striped shirt covered by a black sports jacket and a pair of dark-colored jeans.

"I think you look dull." Galen said, noticing his eyes and his hair which was slightly longer with a messier look, "I'm just sayin'."

David pouted, "Who asked you?"

"Nobody." Belle replied, "And I would appreciate it if you don't steal my spotlight."

"Girl, you forced me into this fashion. And now you care about your spotlight?"

"Why don't you join us for Lunch?" Fancy asked the Archer siblings, "We're having Chinese. We'll share." She glanced over to Galen who gladly agreed.

But Belle appeared nervous, and suddenly sounded with an English accent, "Gee I dunno. I feel like we're intruding."

"I'll join ya!" David said with a fake heavy Brooklyn accent before grabbing a chair to join the gang without hesitation.

"Got any spot for two more?" the gang heard yet another voice coming from Amelia Galewind. She was with her brother Matthias.

"Well, if it isn't the Galewind!" David said, smiling, "What brings you down?"

"Err… Cold weather, expensive foods… you." Matthias teased.

"Come on man! Why you gotta be a hater?"

The friends were laughing amongst themselves. Galen glanced around and noticed ominous faces around him, like he felt something bad was going to happen. He glanced again at the note he had picked up and read the message: "Parking Lot 3B Now" It says in that strange language.

He glanced around again and took notice of a young lady with another young lady younger than she was: maybe eight years old, he thought. They must be sisters.

The first young lady looked like a very familiar tomboy, but she appeared different: her hair was slightly longer, now left hanging down her back in one ponytail with bangs covering her face. She wore a white, long-sleeved dress-like shirt that reached her knees, a black belt over the shirt with some black leggings underneath, and she sported a new pearl ring that appeared to be precious to her as she was twirling it with her fingers. Despite the clothing, the young lady had a dark expression on her face.

The second young lady who was with her however, appeared innocent than her big companion with her big, hazel eyes. She was like an angel in fact. Her head was adorned with soft, dark brown curls. She wore a pair of pearl clips that pull her bangs to the side, wore a pale white blouse with a lavender frilly skirt and some black Mary Janes on her feet.

They were just ordinary siblings but the moment Galen laid eyes on them he suddenly saw a vivid picture:

_A dark figure walking down a dark aisle inside a hellish land of hellfire and darkness. The figure then stood there distant from another dark figure with horns, sitting on a horned throne… The Destroyer: its left eye the size of a skull eyehole was glowing but its face was unseen._

_The dark cloaked figure dropped on the ground at the feet of its master a mortal body. The body was a little girl! This little girl was this angelic innocent girl!_

_GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!_

…

Galen quickly shook his head, banishing that disturbing picture and that demonic laughter from his mind.

"Galen, what's up?" Fancy asked him.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?" Amelia asked.

"Err… nothing." Galen shook his head, "I was just… staring at Taylor and her little sister…"

Fancy's eyes went wide, "Taylor?"

"As in Taylor Muse?" David exclaimed.

Galen looked up in surprise, not realizing what he just said, "Did I just said Taylor?" he looked back at the two girls he saw earlier. Everyone at the table saw the two girls as well.

"It _is _Taylor!" Belle confirmed.

"Hey, Taylor girl!" David waved to her, catching the siblings' attention. Taylor Muse, who now appeared different from her tomboyish look, brought a faint smile on her face and approached the table, escorting the little girl she was with. "Hi everyone." She said quietly.

"What's up? Long time no see!" Fancy said, before facing the little angelic girl with a big smile, "And who is this little cutie pie?"

The little girl blushed.

"This is my little sister, Robyn." Taylor introduced, as Robyn quietly waved at the comrades, "She's eight-years old."

"Hello." Robyn said.

"Aww… she's so adorable!" Amelia squealed.

"Taylor, you won't believe who you just missed: Briana." Fancy told Taylor, reminding her of the time they fought.

All the friends except Galen looked back at Fancy, stunned at the news, "Briana was here?" Amelia exclaimed.

Taylor simply shrugged, "Meh… I don't care."

"You don't care? Man," Matthias laughed, "Things would've turned UGLY if you've seen that bitch here again."

Belle glared at Matthias, "Matthias! No vulgar word in front of the adorable little angel!"

Robyn and Galen gazed at each other when Galen suddenly heard her voice from her mind.

_You must be Galen Sage, the Baron Dragon… I had this feeling, three months ago, that we will meet here at this very Mall… at this very table._

Galen shook his head again, trying to get rid of that voice speaking to him in his mind. But the voice kept talking, as if in distressed.

_Something has happened._

Galen felt chills down his spine. He doesn't like hearing this phrase, "Something has happened." That would always mean bad news.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" Robyn asked, and all eyes turned to Galen. Galen realizing he said that aloud, quickly changed subjects, "I mean… what… happened… with you two…? Since we haven't seen you for so long?"

All eyes returned to Taylor, hoping for an answer. But Taylor's face darkened at that question. She looked away from her friends, trying to avoid them seeing what she was thinking, "Nothing… nothing happened." She then faced her sister and tugged her away from the table, "Come on, Rob. We're leaving. Let's go."

Robyn's face turned sadder as the two sisters departed from the sudden quiet table. Galen heard Robyn's mind again, this time its voice was quivering.

_We will meet again._

"That was a little weird don't you think?" Amelia said to her friends.

"A little too weird." Fancy said.

"Yeah, since when do you call a little girl, Rob?" David asked.

"Not that!" Fancy scolded, "Taylor's attitude! Since when did she… change? She used to be extroverted and open. Now she's… dark."

Amelia glared at Mathias on cue, "What did you do to her, Mathias?"

"What?" Mathias exclaimed, "You think I had something to do with this? That I broke her?"

"You mean, break up with her?" David corrected.

"She broke up with _me_, I _told_ you that… SEVENTEEN times!" Mathias snapped at her sister.

"But she didn't give you any mean look or anything." Belle pointed out.

As the friends were talking about what was wrong with Taylor, Galen was trying to decode the messages he's been receiving: the note, written in a complete language… him able to read it, the dark faces he saw around him… Robyn saying "Something has happened…" What does this all mean?

Trying to forget all this frightening omens, he grabbed his soda and readied to take a sip, when he saw rippling images on the soda surface. The images formed an army of dragons, an army of humans, and an army of demons fighting each other… then he saw overlooking all of them that face again… that same demonic face he saw at the Infirmary… this time with a mix sound of agonizing scream and demonic laughter running through his mind.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA—!_

His eye went wide and he suddenly dropped his soda, spilling it everywhere and alarming his friends.

"Whoa, dude! You're okay?" David asked.

"Not all over the table! It was so clean!" Amelia complained.

"Is this really the time for jokes?" Mathias said to Amelia when everyone saw Galen was becoming nervous.

"Galen, you're okay?" Fancy asked him, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just…" Galen hesitated. He was definitely not okay. Something did happen he could feel it. Even more frightening, he had this strong feeling that something _will _happen. But what? He turned to face his friends, waiting for him to say something.

"Guys, I just need some fresh air, all right? Excuse me." He took off from the table, leaving his friends clueless and concerned.

"Fresh air?" David exclaimed, "The air here is plenty fresh here!"

Jolie who was nearby saw Galen heading off downstairs for the Parking Lot. Curious, yet seizing her opportunity to get him all for herself, she followed.

Galen was halfway down toward his destination, the note clutched in his hands, when he heard Jolie calling, "Yoo-hoooo~! Gaaaleeen!"

He turned around, startled, "Jolie?"

"What do you think of the nickname 'Sweetie Gale', should I call you that?" Jolie asked, but not giving him freedom to answer, she quickly said, "Of course I should. Anyway, remember our lunch date?"

"Right I completely forgot." Galen replied, feeling distracted from his mission.

"I was thinking we should meet tomorrow at 12pm, at the bleachers… no wait, the bleachers is creepy. How about here at this very mall. This time bring yourself but your friends. We'll have lobsters and seafood… maybe some southern style cuisine. Something casual but delicious, know what I mean? You like Spicy Orleans Chicken?"

"Uh-huh… yeah… fascinating. Listen, how about I take you down to any fancy restaurant you want for our lunch date, and I'll pay for it, 'kay? I'm off now." Galen took off, leaving Jolie behind. Her girlfriends found her and approached her

"So, what did he say?" one of them asked her.

Jolie had that surprised look on her face like she just got dumped, "Oh my god…"

She suddenly squealed, "…he's taking me to a fancy restaurant!"

"Awwwww~! He's so sweet and romantic!" the girls squealed in reply.

"…and officially mine." Jolie giggled.

xXx

Galen entered the parking lot. He read the note again, _Parking Lot 3B now._ It says in that ancient language he never thought he'd understood.

He looked around the parking lot and read the sign: 3B.

"This is the place…" he said before shouting, "Helloooo?"

No response.

"HEY YO!" he yelled again, "You dropped this note telling me to meet you at the Lot! Well, here I am. So where are you?"

Galen didn't get a response. Suddenly he felt a presence lurking behind him. He looked back but saw no one. He proceeded down the deserted parking lot with caution, trying to ignore the presence behind him. But the further he proceeded down, the more that presence still felt.

He turned around and before he knew, he saw something grotesque charging toward him and landed a strong blow. Galen propelled right through a minivan's back window, shattering it.

Galen quickly recovered from his fall at the minivan's back seat when it saw the thing that attacked him: jaws larger than piranhas', eyes bigger than baseballs and spread apart from each other, skins looking like they were spoiling rotten, and bony wings.

"Demon!" Galen gasped.

The monster hissed on Galen's face. Galen landed a double kick on the Demon's face, sending it flying, and he took off from the minivan, chasing after the demon, Dissidia-style. He landed a Hammer fist pound on the Demon, sending it right through a truck.

Just as Galen landed on the ground, another Demon greeted him from behind with a solid kick on the neck and pinned him on the ground. Suddenly Galen felt a pile of Demons on him, restraining him as he struggled.

"Hey, get off me you freaks!" he yelled.

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEHIIIISSSS_!" the Demons were hissing.

Galen grabbed on a Demon's neck and tossed it off him, distracting the other Demons. Galen pushed the Demons off his back with his Dragon Wings. Freed, he turned around to face his attackers, taking a fighting pose. There were about twelve of them surrounding him at the parking lot. Galen felt trapped and already running out of breath.

"These things are freakishly strong…" he gasped, unaware that a dark figure was sneaking up behind him.

_Just as I expected… Hell's fresh prey._

"What?" Galen heard the figure's voice and turned around. But the person teleported out of sight right on cue. Before Galen knew, he felt a strong blow on his chest and propelled right through a line of cars. Galen landed in a Mazda when the unknown figure that attacked him surprised him with a kick on the car door, trapping him inside the vehicle.

"WHOAA! WHAT ARE YOU DO—?"

Galen got cut off as the attacker grabbed on the Mazda, crushing it with his bare hand and tossed it up in the air. The attacker followed the car with his massive sword he carried and took a violent swing on it, sending the car flying through more cars and exploded.

The dark attacker revealed itself: **Possessed** **Black Knight** **[Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn]. **The Demons danced around him and clapped their hands in the air, cheering.

_Meet your end… _

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **A new poll is up on my profile: Which one of the upcoming fanfics would you like to see me work on next? You can find more information about these Upcoming Projects in the Upcoming Projects section under my profile, and vote for your upcoming favorite. Only one vote per person. Voting ends in June. Thanks everyone :)


	8. Humans: Finale:: Destination

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I**_**  
**_

**~Humans Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Finale:: Destination-  
**

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

The Demons were laughing and dancing around the Possessed Black Knight, relishing at the disaster they just did on Galen. The Possessed Black Knight raised his hand up, stopping their cheers.

_Still alive… _it breathed, approaching the destroyed cars that were still burning. He saw nothing there. But the Possessed Black Knight still looked weary.

"YAAAAAAAH!"

The Black Knight turned around to be greeted by a fist in the jaw from Galen. Galen, still alive, but severely wounded, delivered a flurry of punches and kicks on the Black Knight and finished with a strong spin kick that should have pushed his opponent back. But his attacks didn't make the Black Knight flinch, to his dismay.

Galen jumped back, released a blue aura around his body, and gathered its energy to his hands as he readied to unleash his signature attack: Dragon Beam. He tugged his arms toward the Black Knight after fully charging the energy and shot a large dragon-shaped beam from his hands to the knight, causing an entire parking section to explode in flames.

Galen thought he had defeated the Possessed Black Knight, only to see him reemerged from the fire without a scratch.

"What?" he gasped, before the Black Knight air-dashed toward him and threw a power fist on his chest, sending him flying to more cars.

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

The Demons kept laughing, relishing at the victorious moment they were experiencing.

The Black Knight approached the wounded young man, still breathing but shallowly. Galen struggled on his knees, trying to see his attacker. His eyes were blurry.

_Pathetic… _the knight breathed.

"Who…" Galen coughed, "…who…are you…?"

_GRAWWL!_

Galen looked up and saw the Black Knight above him, descending his massive sword.

"WHOAA!"

Galen quickly rolled out of the way to evade the attack and the Black Knight disappeared right upon landing. Galen managed to stand up and tried to see where the Black Knight had disappeared to. He saw nothing. The Demons charged at him from both sides. Galen threw a Spin Hook Kick on his attackers from the back side, and threw a Palm Thrust on a couple of them from the front side.

The Possessed Black Knight reappeared behind Galen; his heavy breathing caught his attention. The Possessed Black Knight split his sword into two, and slashed at Galen, but Galen had blocked all of his combos with his arms. The Black Knight sent the large sword blow on Galen again, pushing him back. The Black Knight then pointed its sword at Galen and a powerful beam shot from the sword. Galen jumped out of the way and the beam took out more cars.

Galen quickly got up to face his opponents.

_Surprise to see me…_ The Black Knight breathed and the Demons squealed happily in response.

"Scared the crap outta me is more like it…" Galen said breathlessly.

The Black Knight dashed toward the teen again.

"WAIT NO!" Galen retaliated by shooting a Dragon Beam at his charging opponent. The Black Knight vanished again, and the beam took out more cars. Galen jumped out of harm's way. He looked around for the Black Knight and the Demons. They were nowhere in sight.

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

He heard the creatures laughing again. He looked around, but they were nowhere to be found.

xXx

Back at the Mall, Fancy along with Belle, David, Amelia, and Mathias were enjoying their quiet afternoon, unaware of the danger their friend Galen was facing at the Parking Lot.

Fancy suddenly felt chills under her skin. She looked around, as if searching or anticipating for something. She sensed something was terribly wrong.

"Hey Fanc, you're okay?" David asked her.

"I… uh… I don't know…" Fancy muttered, "…I'm worried…"

"About?" Belle asked.

"Galen." Fancy responded after a long pause, "He's been gone a long time."

Fancy said that loud enough for the unexpected Mace the Manakete to hear. "Galen's gone?" the concerned Mace sounded panicked, "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"Mace!" Mathias called him, "Do you know something?"

Mace suddenly got quiet.

"He knows something!" Belle exclaimed, "That silence says it all!"

Mathias grabbed Mace and pinned him at the table. Everyone gathered around the young manakete for answers, "Tell us something we don't know." Mathias sounded threatening.

"Hey, take it easy pal! I don't know ANYTHING!" Mace exclaimed.

"_He _doesn't know a thing. But _I _do." Jolie Tisdale spoke, eavesdropping at the conversation. Everyone turned to see the popular busty chick joining the table haughtily. Mathias released Mace, his gaze were fixed on Jolie. David and Mace couldn't stop staring either. The girls were not keen on seeing Jolie joining the conversation, especially Fancy.

"May I ask who this bottle blond bimbo is?" Amelia asked almost politely.

"Jolie Tisdale." Fancy said her name in disgust, "What do you what woman?"

"Just coming to gloat." Jolie said, "Rumors have it that Galen just asked me out on a beautiful romantic date. We're gonna have dinner at a very top-notch spiffy restaurant."

"What restaurant?" Belle asked.

"He didn't say." Jolie said, "But he's so romantic! I'm sure that right now, he's picking out the best tux for the upcoming soiree."

"Oh, would you cut the crap Jolie, and tell us where Galen is? We're impatient!" Fancy exclaimed.

xXx

**_YEEEEEEAAAAAH HAAA!_**_ YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK! YEEAACK!_

Galen looked around for the Black Knight and its laughing creatures. They were nowhere to be found. It's as if they'd vanished from the face of the Earth.

"DAMN IT, MAN! SHOW YOURSELF!" he yelled for the Black Knight across the parking lot, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

The burning cars took their final explosion, blasting the screaming Galen far. Galen recovered from the explosion.

_Not afraid…_

Galen looked up and saw the Possessed Black Knight again, standing right behind him.

_Be very afraid…_

Galen quickly got up, frightened by the Possessed Knight's appearance. "What do you want from me man? What are you?"

_Worst nightmare…_

"I KNOW THAT! BUT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he shouted, "You're not supposed to be here! Did someone sent you to finish me, is that it? I bet it's that creature from my dream!"

_Just end it…_

The Black Knight pointed its sword at Galen again and shot another beam.

"NO!"

Galen shot another Dragon Beam, and just as the two beams connected, the beams shot up right through the ceiling and crashed through all the ceilings and floors of the Mall parking lot until they reached the sun. The beams nailed the sun, turning it blood red. The whole world turned into a shady red color and the earth shook violently like an earthquake. Everyone except the Black Knight couldn't maintain their balance.

"H-Hey! Wh-what's going on!" Galen exclaimed, trying to keep his balance.

xXx

The earthquake struck the mall. Everyone lost their balance and began to panic.

"Hey! Why is everything shaking?" David asked.

"It's an earthquake you idiot!" Mathias exclaimed, "We gotta get outta here!"

The earth begun to split and everything began to fall apart. Windows shattered, ceiling parts flew down. Everyone was running for their lives. At the same moment the Metropolis SWAT Team, police force, rescue mission, and medical team stormed into the mall grounds, darting through stores and stores searching for earthquake victims.

As the friends were running for safety, Fancy suddenly stopped. She frantically looked around as if searching for something or someone. Amelia, Mathias, Belle, David, Jolie, and Mace stopped when she did.

"Fancy!" Belle called out to her.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"We still have to find Galen!" Fancy exclaimed, "We can't leave without him!"

She turned back, but Mathias grabbed her, "No!" he freaked out, "We can't! It's too dangerous!"

"We gotta SAVE him!" Fancy shouted, "What if the earthquake took him down? What if he's in trouble?"

"He's a dragon!" David reminded her, "He'll sense an earthquake, he'll fly outta here!"

"You don't know that!" Fancy snatched from David's grasp and took off.

"FANCY!" the friends screamed for her.

"Hey! Hold up there girl!" Mace exclaimed before taking off after Fancy, "You ain't taking off without me! WAIT UP!"

"Hey, you better not be stealing my man, boy-stealin' freak!" Jolie angrily chased after Fancy and Mace. The friends had no choice but to go after Fancy and the others as well.

xXx

Back at the parking lot, the earthquake was getting out of control and the Demons were losing their balance. The Possessed Black Knight however was still able to maintain its balance. Galen released his wings and stayed airborne to avoid the quake. But ceiling parts were cracking and falling down, forcing him to move around to avoid getting hit.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Galen exclaimed before looking up at the red sky, "And why is the sky freaky-looking?" he angrily faced the Black Knight, "What did you do?"

"What have I done?" The Possessed Black Knight muttered, "It is _you _who have done it."

"What are you talking about?"

"When our powers connected, and hit the sky, you've opened a new portal to your apocalypse and ripped off the time-space continuum affecting both worlds!"

"Are you speaking in English or are you speaking nonsense? What the hell does that supposed to mean?"

"You've opened the portal again!" the Black Knight revealed, "the Portal to the Fire Emblem World! And your world, as it comes crumbling down, will eventually merge with it!"

Galen's heart jumped at this revelation, "What?"

"We shall meet again. And this time, there won't be mercy." The Black Knight vanished and so were its demon minions.

"HEY! Come back here!" Galen angrily screamed, "YOU'RE the one who made me opened the Portal! You tried to KILL ME for it!"

More ceiling parts went falling on him. Galen barely dodged the attack. He watched everyone screaming and running for their lives. Some lives got claimed. He couldn't believe what just happened. The Fire Emblem World had been opened and his world is in the verge of destruction.

_Oh man, why is this happening_? _What have I done?_ He thought.

A wheezing was heard from above, catching Galen's attention. It was as if something from a distance was coming. He saw a light. It was growing as it was coming toward him.

Right at that very moment, Fancy, Mace and Jolie busted into the Parking Lot and saw the airbone Galen, watching the light getting close.

"GALEN!" Fancy screamed and rushed for him. Mace and Jolie went in pursuit. Everything moved into slow-motion at that moment. The earth split and took down Jolie. More rocks flew down on Mace, eventually pummeling him. Fancy almost reached Galen when the light struck them down.

The light caused a massive explosion, overwhelming the entire city, and rendering the galaxy. This was the end of Metropolis. And everyone with it.

**—End of Part I—  
Human Saga**

* * *

**Still to Come… **

An ancient world breached, a modern world destroyed… according to a mysterious Black Knight, possessed by an evil spirit, these two worlds will soon collide. How will our heroes find themselves in the wake of a possible new adventure involving a lone Dragon and an army of Demons on its tail? Only time will tell.

**_Part II  
_**_Swords' Saga_


	9. Prologue:: Torn

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Prologue:: Torn-  
**

Galen woke up with a sharp breath. He looked around. He couldn't believe he was alive. But something was wrong. Everything was dark.

"What the hell?"

He was lying on his back, on a firm cold ground, with his polo shirt ripped open and exposing his rock-hard chest and abs, and his pants were hanging low. At that point he felt like a prisoner in some dangerous conspiracy.

He leaned forward, but his head bumped onto something hard above him. "Ow."

He looked up and stared at something that looked like a ceiling. He felt that ceiling. He tried pushing it away, but it wasn't budging. Not even an inch. Something was definitely, _terribly_ wrong!

"Oh man. I'm buried alive?" He said, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

He threw a punch on the ceiling, only to hurt his hand.

_GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! _

A laugh echoed around him. Galen knew that laugh. It was that frigging demonic laugh that's been torturing him for the past few days!

He kept throwing punches on the ceiling, but he barely made a dent. "DAMN IT!"

_GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! _

"Stop laughing man!" he screamed, "STOP LAUGHING AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

_YOU CAN HIDE, BUT YOU CAN'T RUN! __GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! _

Galen's heart was beating worse than before. He never felt so scared in his entire life. He threw more punches on the ceiling again with every ounce of his strength. The ceiling only let out dusts, but remained intact. Galen gave up, out of breath.

_GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! _

**xXx**

Fancy rose up, fully awake, as if she just had a nightmare. She looked around. She was in the middle of an empty field. The cold wind was picking up and the dancing flower petals of spring were swooshing by. She looked around for her friends. She only saw Jolie, unconscious. She made a face. She stood up and cried out to the field, which was large and wide enough for everyone to be spotted easily.

"GALEN!"

No response.

"GALEEN!"

Still no response.

She then tried another, "MACE!"

Still no response.

"BELLE! DAVID!"

Nothing. Fancy knew she lost everyone. But she wasn't willing to accept it, especially with the fact that she was alone with her own worst enemy, who was waking up in response to her cry.

"Ugh… enough with your screaming, girl." Jolie grunted, "No one's gonna hear you anyway. You need a cellphone, just in case you didn't know."

Fancy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Really? Hey, would you like to make a call yourself, like your beau?"

"Pssht. Yeah!" Jolie pulled out her fancy iPhone, retrieved Galen's phone number and tapped Call. No service.

"Huh? Well, that's weird."

Jolie looked around the wide field, "HUH? How did we end up here? I thought we were at the mall!"

Fancy looked around the large empty field, finger on her chin as if in deep thought, as Jolie kept on trying out Galen's cell, panicking.

"Hmm…" Fancy pondered, "There's something weird about this place. It doesn't feel right. Like we're not in…" she paused, "…America anymore."

"These damn cellphone commercial keep on saying 'Can you hear me now?' as if it's okay to call _anywhere_, but I CAN'T EVEN GET SERVICE IN THIS PLACE!" Jolie complained, "Hold on, lemme call the company itself and give them a piece of my mind!"

Fancy noticed a torn piece of parchment paper on the ground. She picked it up and read: _Begnion Empire now allied with Grandbell. _Fancy's eyes went wide.

"Hmh! Good luck calling _that_ company." Fancy said to Jolie.

"UGH C'MON! NO SERVICE IN HERE TOO?" Jolie screamed on cue, "What's wrong with my cell?"

"Maybe it's broken." Fancy said before she pulled out her own cellphone and handed it over to Jolie, "Wanna try mine?"

Jolie snatched the phone from Fancy.

"Not even a thank you." Fancy scoffed. She then pulled up a smirk as she was watching Jolie dialing numbers like a mad person.

No service.

"AW, COME ON!"

Fancy suddenly heard horses' hooves clattering from a distance and the wind whistling as if a bird was coming this way. She turned facing left to look and saw an army: a massive river of horse-mounting people, carrying out a country's flag, followed by a couple of archers and armored knights, and generals. Their appearance also caught Jolie's attention.

The girls then heard a similar clamoring to their right. It was another massive army: a massive number of Pegasus knights, including Valkyries, mages and bishops. This army didn't carry any flag.

The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Fancy suddenly realized that she and Jolie were in the middle of a battlefield, right between two opposing armies. At any second, they might end up getting massacred if they don't get out of here.

"Oh no." Fancy gasped.

"Uh… what's going on?" Jolie asked, watching the army before making a face, "Ugh. Just look at what those people are wearing. Seriously, talk about fashion murderers." She then yelled out, "Helloooo! This ain't the 16th Century anymore!"

Jolie's yell caught the armies' attention. Fancy screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Uhhh, telling them what's wrong with the clothes they're wearing… pssht, duh!" Jolie said, "Obviously, _somebody_ gotta speak out."

The two opposing armies saw the girls. They then saw each other.

"What's going on down there?" spoke one of the three leaders of the flag-carrying army, **Reinhardt (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776)**

"General." One of the soldiers spoke to him, "Something's up. Down there!" he pointed at the girls, "Two lone villagers."

"Did that guy just called us villagers?" Jolie frowned.

"Villagers heh?" spoke the second leader of the flag-carrying army, **Zelgius (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**

"Surely, things are about to change in our plan." Spoke the third leader, **Camus (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon). **"Soldiers. Charge! And take these girls with you! They resist, they die."

The flag-carrying army roared in response and charged down the hill.

"KYYAAAAA!" The two girls screamed and hugged in panic.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE THEY CHARGING AT ME?" Jolie screamed.

"You? They're not charging at you! They're charging at US! STOP BEING SO SELFISH!" Fancy yelped.

The opposing Pegasus army was watching the enemies charging.

"They're coming this way." Its leader **Sigrun (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) **spoke, "But what are they doing?"

"I think…" **Tanith (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** noticed the two girls in the midst of a battlefield that was soon to be a bloodbath. She pointed Sigrun to them, "I think they're charging at these two girls!"

"We can't let them get away with this." Sigrun said, before facing her army, "Follow our leads."

The army charged down the hill toward the opposing army. The girls saw the opposing army charging as well and panicked even more.

"WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" Jolie yelped, before grabbing on Fancy's hair and shaking her hard, "_YOU _gotta do something! I don't want my beautiful face and my talented intelligence to be trampled by an army of poorly-fashionable losers!"

Fancy pushed Jolie away quickly, "Stop with the hair-pulling!" she barked. She then see a tree in the middle of the battlefield, "There! We could go hide up on that tree!"

"LET'S MOVE!" Jolie quickly grabbed on Fancy and dragged her toward the tree in a hurry. The two girls were screaming in panic until they reached the tree. The two armies were closing in.

Fancy quickly climbed the tree and slipped into its bushy leaves. Jolie who couldn't climb the tree screamed, "HEY! What about me? I can't climb it! My heels will break!"

Jolie watched the two armies closing in; a short spear went flying toward her.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAH!"

Fancy pulled Jolie into the tree seconds before the lance could strike her. The two girls watched the lance traveling down a soldier's chest instead. The soldier fell flat on his face, dead, as his armassent on charging toward the opposing army without stopping to care for him. The girls watched in horror cavaliers piercing bishops' chest, Pegasus knights swooping down paladins like what eagles would do to mice, and mages blasting down numbers of generals and armored knights with their magic. The two girls frowned at these acts of violence.

"OMG! Why are they killing each other?" Jolie whined.

"What do you think?" Fancy said, "They're obviously fighting a war. At least we're safe here."

Suddenly Fancy got pulled out of the tree.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAH!" Jolie freaked out.

She pulled out of hiding to watch a wyvern rider flying up with Fancy at the beast's claws.

"WHAAAAT IS THAT THIIING?" Jolie screamed at the appearance of the dragon.

"Just get me OUTTA HEEEERE!" Fancy screamed, struggling to get out alive.

"We got one of them." The rider of the wyvern alerted the three generals.

"Get the other one!" Zelgius ordered.

"What? What other one?" Jolie panicked.

Suddenly the battle impact viciously rocked the tree she was in. Jolie quickly lost her balance and tumbled down the tree. She quickly grabbed on a tree branch as the battle raged on. She watched an Arcwind Magic flying right at her.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!"

The Wind magic snapped the branch and she fell right on a paladin's horse. The paladin got distracted. Jolie saw a Hand Axe flying right into the paladin's head, impaling him.

**"KYYYYAAAAAAAHHH!" **Jolie screamed so much, her throat gave away and she fainted.

"JOLIE!" Fancy screamed for her rival. Seeing her in the midst of bloodshed should have been bliss, but it wasn't. She struggled, "HEY! Get me down from there NOW!"

"Should I? Really?" the wyvern rider warned her. Fancy noticed the ground and how far they were flying above it.

"Err… Nevermind!"

Suddenly an arrow flew right onto the wyvern's torso and the wounded wyvern started falling, losing its balance. The wyvern rider panicked, so did Fancy. The wyvern finally released Fancy.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Fancy suddenly fell onto something softer than hard ground: it was a Falco! An evolved Pegasus with more speed and power. Fancy opened her eyes and saw the knight riding the Falco. She recognized her.

"You…"

"Fancy!" said **Skye (OC), **longtime friend of Fancy since their last quest, "Long time no see!"

"You saved me, Skye!" Fancy smiled.

"Not yet! Hold on tight!" Skye yelled and her Falco took off.

**xXx**

"Are you all right?" Sigrun asked Fancy who joined the Pegasus Army moments after her rescue.

"Yeah, but what's going on here? Why the fighting?" Fancy asked, "And what happened to Jolie?"

A Wyvern Lord messenger flew toward the Pegasus Army, catching their attention, "In the name of the Grandbell-Begnion Imperial Army, I am to deliver you a ransom message to you, rebels, from the Three Sable Knights"

"Rebels?" Fancy whispered. "The Three Sable Knights?" She didn't know what was going on, but she could guess that the Pegasus knight army she was with was somehow these rebels.

"By any means necessary," the wyvern lord pointed at Fancy, "you must give up the girl, in exchange…"

The Wyvern Lord then revealed Jolie by his side, bounded by cuffs, and unable to respond.

"…of this other girl." He finished.

"JOLIE!" Fancy yelled.

"We'll do it." Tanith said firmly.

"What?" Fancy yelled, facing the Army, "What are you saying? Don't do this! This could be a trap!" Fancy then faced Sigrun, who hesitated.

"Did you not hear me? DON'T DO IT!"

"We'll do it." Sigrun hesitantly answered.

"She's gonna do it." Fancy murmured.

"Bring the girl." The Wyvern Rider commanded. Skye and the Peg Knights took Fancy back on the Pegasus and reached the enemy army.

"Skye. You know me, I know you. You're not gonna actually listen to what they're saying and do it! They're gonna kill Jolie!" Fancy tried to reconcile with Skye.

Skye shied for a second, but then shook her head, "I'm sorry Fancy. It's my orders. I have to follow them."

The Peg knight descended toward the three Sable Knights awaiting their arrivals. They spotted Jolie, saddled and bounded on a horse, still unconscious.

"Did you bring the girl?" Zelgius asked Skye.

"What do you think?" Skye frowned.

Skye signaled Fancy to get off the Pegasus. Fancy relunctantly obeyed.

"Come." Camus told Fancy. Fancy slowly approached the knights. Reinhardt grabbed on Fancy's arm and pulled her up close. The disturbed Fancy spat on Reinhardt's face.

"Hm-hm." Reinhardt chuckled before wiping the spit off his cheek. "Well, someone is in a foul mood this fine morning."

"Fine morning? You call waking up in the middle of a battlefield where people are killing each other when they're supposed to love each other, a fine morning?"

"It's fine for us as long as there's not a disturbed woman's spit on the face of a Sable Knight!" Zelgius snapped, "Do you know what we do to people who opposes an Imperial Officer of the Begnion-Grandbell Empire, let alone a Sable Knight?"

"If it involves execution, I am willing to take it." Fancy said boldly, "Just as long as you leave this mentally confused woman out of this." Fancy said referring to Jolie, "and Galen too."

The Sable Knights looked at each other. "Galen?" they said together.

"The Baron Dragon." Fancy clarified, "I know you have him and you'd better release him! Whatever you did to him need to stop."

The Sable Knights laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" Fancy snapped.

"The Baron Dragon?" Camus chuckled, " The Baron Dragon is dead, sweetheart!"

"So if you're looking for salvation, he's the last salvation there is in this world."

Fancy's face sank. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Galen is dead? It cannot be possible.

"And no. We take them insolent girls like you to Lenster, where a severe punishment awaits you." Camus then faced his army and shouted, "Move out!"

The army took off, leaving the Pegasus Army alone with no will to fight, but shock on their faces when they heard the girls' fate.

**xXx**

GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!

Galen was losing air fast. His strength was depleting also. He's been pushing so much on the cold concreted ceiling, his hands were bleeding and hurting so much to the extent that they felt paralyzed.

GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!

"Can't... Breathe...! Just... a bit more...! Just a bit... ... ..."

Galen's eyes closed and he could no longer fight for survival. It was now resting, as if in peace.

But it was at that moment that a drop of water miraculously plucked from the ceiling and fell on the young man's forehead, waking him up.

"W...water?" his eyes flickered as if he was dreaming. Another drop of water from the ceiling fell again on him, snapping him out of his trance. He wasn't dreaming. He actually saw water drenching from the ceiling.

"Water...!" he gasped, smiling broadly at this new hope for escape.

YOU CANNOT STOP ME GALEN SAGE! YOU SHALL MEET YOUR FATE!

Galen, no longer scared but fully determined, clenched his wounded fists again-his only tool of escape-to punch with full-force that dent on the ceiling that was releasing water. The ceiling eventually started cracking. Galen kept punching and punching with all his might. Then he unleashed the final blow!


	10. Swords: Ch1:: Olympia

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 1:: Olympia-  
**

Water poured out from the busted tomb Galen was trapped in, setting him free from his prison, yet setting him drowning in what felt like the bottom of a mass ocean. Galen rose from his tomb into that underwater benthic zone and began to swim up to the surface, expecting fresh air to be up there. He swam quickly, for he was losing air fast. And waking up, trapped in a tomb at the very bottom of a mass ocean was way more terrifying than having to experience death moments before. Galen finally saw glimpse of light and his swimming paces got faster.

Finally his head pulled out of the water, a sharp gasp of breath escaped his throat, and his rock-hard chest heaved up and down. He could breathe again!

He managed to pull out a relieved yet mischievous grin, "Man, what a rush!" he gasped.

Still floating on water, he noticed his surroundings and saw an ancient, haunted-feeling, Roman Coliseum around him.

-**Ruins of Olympia, the Land of Light-**

He saw a platform in the middle of the massive water he was in, and swam for it. Upon reaching that platform, he stared around that ancient, destroyed Coliseum he was in. He somehow felt like he ended up in a combination of Rome and Venice.

"What is this place…?" he wondered.

He suddenly heard a loud rumbling. He saw the entire place shaking. He tried maintaining his balance. He slowly turned around and saw a large beast the size of a behemoth anaconda, rising from the waters' depth and casting a huge shadow above him.

HIIISSSS!

"WHOA!"

The creature attacked Galen. Galen dodged the attack. He quick-rolled toward the water, but suddenly from out of the blue, he got near the edge of the Colosseum and quickly stopped before falling off the cliff.

He looked down and saw an infinite drop. The Colosseum was floating! His fear of height returned anew, and his adrenaline came back rushing again.

He looked back at the Colosseum and noticed it had changed. He was no longer adrift in the middle of the mass water surrounded by Ancient Rome structure. The entire colosseum arena was now shaped like a bowl, with its middle as deep as he could imagine. He also noticed the waters have shrunk. And every corner of the colosseum, or the bowl surrounding edges was so narrow that it was impossible to stand without holding on to the pillars. One misstep and it was death drop either back at the colosseum tiny water or the abyss.

He also heard cheering and hooting coming from a mass audience. He looked up and actually saw a mass audience on floating stands surrounding the colosseum. They were all carrying flags and painted in team colors of dark green and yellow very similar to the giant creature Galen was facing. They were cheering THAT creature!

He then looked up to see the beast flying toward him—no, really, it was flying! Galen quickly stood up, holding on to one of the pillars for balance. The beast swooshed right past him.

"HEY MAN, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" Galen yelped, "You're gonna have me killed?"

The dragon flew toward him again. He barely dodged the attack again. Everytime Galen dodged the flying serpent, the crowd got disappointed and suddenly started booing.

"Hey man! Your booing is not helping!" Galen yelled.

Then as if on cue, the crowd started cheering again. Galen saw the dragon coming right toward him; this time Galen saw little to no chance for him to evade the tackle: his adrenaline rush took him over the edge, his stomach churned, his eyes widened and sweats came to his hands more and more as he was slipping fast from the pillar he was holding on to his doom.

Seconds before the dragon could strike him he released the pillars, crossed his arms and suddenly an invisible shield covered him entirely, blocking the serpent's attack. The serpent flinched. The impact hit Galen in recoil and he fell off the colosseum!

!

"AAAAAAAAH—!"

Galen quickly grabbed on the edge of the colosseum, hanging for dear life. The crowd quickly stood on its feet, anticipating the worst!

He quickly climbed back up the surface and saw the serpent was still dizzy from hitting that shield pretty hard. Galen seized his chance to dashed toward the serpent from its tail and landed on its back. The beast struggled, trying to get Galen off him.

"Hey… HEY! Calm down man! WHOOAAAH!"

The beast quickly jumped off the Colosseum's cliff, and Galen quickly jumped off the beast, only to take the death fall back to the arena with the screaming crowd going wild. Just as Galen was about to land hard on that small water, he landed on a massive pool of water instead, which was completely cold and frigid.

Galen quickly swam back to the platform, and breathlessly shuddered, "Phew… that was close… brrr…" Galen then looked at his surroundings. The whole place has changed again. The platform arena this time was massive, with little space of water surrounding it. And this time there were no crowd.

"Ok, what's with the constant changing of scenery? What the heck is this place?" Galen complained.

"You're in Olympia's famous landmark, the Transforming Colosseum." a voice spoke behind Galen. A voice so deep it sounded almost ominous. He jumped, seeing a figure wearing a dark-hooded garb that hid his face well, but only showed its gleaming golden eyes.

"What the—?" Galen muttered, his voice quivering due to the cold. "What are you—?"

The dark figure immediately fell on his knees before Galen. Galen startled, "Hey! What's this—?"

"You've defeated that Dark Wyvern with ease." The figure said, "You truly are him. You have returned to us, my Lord! Finally… the Dragons will have hope again!"

Before Galen could respond, he heard the crowd letting out a wild cheer, as if in response to the figure's hopeful speech. He looked up and saw the crowd.

"What the—?" he shook his head, snapping back to reality, before facing the figure again, "Hope? What are you talking ab—!"

The shady figure stood up, raised its hand toward Galen and with its wrinkly finger, poked Galen on the forehead. Galen disappeared in a burst of darkness as the crowd cheered again.

xXx

Galen reappeared with the hooded figure, at a throne chamber in which its structure was made of a combination of fine ivory white and aquamarine details. He looked around. He knew he got teleported but he still had no idea of how he got here in the first place. Let alone, how he got into that Colosseum. Strangely enough the teleportation traveling had made him completely dried from the chilling water he was in.

He noticed the stairs leading up to a throne chamber made of frozen ice and tundra. He reached up there and there he saw, sitting upon the throne, a stunningly beautiful supermodel-looking woman in her late 30s. She wore a diamond crown in perfect harmony with her short bob-shaped blonde hair and her elegant aquamarine floor-length gown. A very skinny sea-colored staff with an emerald stone on top, surrounded by cerulean claws was floating besides her as she approached the young man and gazed her piercing green eyes directly at him.

"Holy Hottie…" Galen breathed, mesmerized by her beauty. Oh! How she was mighty fine, he thought.

"Baron Dragon!" She spoke with elegance in her voice, "It is with great pleasure to see you again… safe and sound." She descended down the stairs to approach him.

She appeared nice… elegant… Galen quickly snapped out of his fantasy, "Wha—what? Wait!" he looked around again, "Where am I?" he then faced the queen again, "Am I back in the Fire Emblem World?"

The queen shook her head, "Not exactly."

Galen looked confused. He then asked, "Then who are you?"

"I am called Icilia Merlisse Emeraldy. Many address me as Queen Icy, Royal Queen of Olympia, the Land of Light." **Queen Icy (OC) **introduced herself.

"Olympia?" Galen wondered, "What is it?"

"It is where you are standing, my Lord." The dark figure that has teleported Galen earlier said to him, "Olympia is where all Dragons live. It is your home."

"My home?" Galen said, "You mean this floating Colosseum that looks like a dump surrounded by these frigging waters from the North Pole is where I was born?"

"You weren't born in this world. At least not yet back then." The Queen said, "Your mother, the lovely Lady Vivian, was about to conceive you here, but… a lot has happened since then. And Olympia didn't look like this either!"

"What happened?" Galen asked curiously.

"We were attacked by Demons."

That phrase shook Galen, "Demons…"

"The Demons from the Land of Darkness Abyssus," she begun to explain, "learned that Lady Vivian was to conceive a beautiful dragon son destined…" she slightly paused, "for greatness, at the first sighting of the Full Moon. Days before his birth, the Demons left their turf and invaded our home, in an attempt to capture the princess, kill her and steal her baby away from the kingdom. But the Dragons predicted their arrival and thwarted their plans, by sending Vivian to the Land of Reality, where she will be safe to take care of her son."

"Land of Reality…" Galen repeated, already knowing what she was talking about. The Land of Reality being his home, Metropolis.

"That son, the dragon boy the Demons are after, is…" before the Queen could finish, Galen interrupted her, "Me." He said, "I know. It's me they're after. But why? What do they want from me?"

"The Demons, and us, the Dragons as well, believe that you hold the greatest secret of all: the Dragonheart." The figure revealed.

"Dragonheart?" Galen repeated, "What's that?"

"Only the greatest most powerful magic unknown to gods and men." The Queen explained, "That magic…" she paused again, "…has been sealed away somewhere in Olympia by the Prophets of the Overworld, and they predicted that the next Baron Dragon, would be born with the knowledge of where to find it. You are that Dragon they predicted. The one who knows and will find the location of the sacred Dragonheart. But just when we, the dragons, thought you were safe… you decided to show up."

"Show up?" Galen said, "Well, excuuuse me! I didn't just show up! I was summoned here!"

"Indeed. But your seclusion would have lasted a bit longer if you hadn't helped out the humans of the Fire Emblem World in the first place a year ago."

Galen hesitated, "W…well… that's… at least, that's…" he stopped to catch his breath, "Look. This whole saving-the-world thing I did, like a year ago, just happened. Okay? I didn't ask for it!"

"Which is why I summoned you." The Queen went on, "Since your ordeal with the Fire Emblem World, the Demons demanded us your location. We refused, and they attacked our home, leaving it to ruins. Your entire family, your father the Dragonking, did not survive the attack… no one did."

"What…" Galen whispered, in shock at this news.

"To keep our land from falling to darkness's mercy," the Queen went on, "we had to do something. We had to… compromise with them."

"Whoa, wait a second! Compromise?" Galen interrupted, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, "You didn't—! You didn't actually tell them—!"

"No. we didn't." she quickly said, putting him at ease that she didn't exposed his location. She then raised her hand up to magically pulled out from the ground an ivory water bowl glued on top of a skinny pillar. She waved her hand over it to display images of fighting.

"We came up with the Dragonheart Tournaments. Whoever wins the tournament, from either side, will find the Dragonheart according to what the Baron Dragon tells the winner, and the winner will use that Dragonheart however they wishes: for good, or for evil."

"Okay, that is crazy." Galen argued, "Why would you do that when I don't know where the Dragonheart is? I don't even know how to talk to a girl like Jolie Tisdale! And she's hot, y'know?"

"I know it is crazy, but you are the Baron Dragon. You possess powerful magic beyond human knowledge." The Queen said, "And the only reason why we've summoned you here is to free our home; your home, from this turmoil. And the only way to do that is by joining the tournament. Join and win. So that we will no longer have to think about the Dragonheart again."

Galen looked reluctant at first, but then accepted the offer, "All right, deal. I'll join your little twisted tournament. But on one condition: as a tournament's nominee, my identity must be kept secret. If we want this to work, I'll go by a different name, got it?"

"Fair enough." The queen nodded, but Galen wasn't done, "Oh. And I want my friends from the Fire Emblem World to join in the tournaments also. And not just them alone, the ones from Metropolis as well, get it? All of my friends from the Fire Emblem World and the Real World must be part of this Dragonheart Tournament. Together, we'll have a surefire way to win."

The queen smiled, "It shall be done. And as for now on, you should be known only… as Frederiss."

Galen hesitated before responding, "Okay. Frederiss it is."

"Thank you, Galen." Queen Icy said, "You are doing these worlds huge favors."

"Can I go home now?" he asked, "You did teleported me, y'know."

"I know." She smiled, "But I cannot send you home." She said before snapping her finger and Galen vanished from her face before he could even respond to her comment.


	11. Swords: Ch2:: New World

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: Characters from **Fire Emblem Gx. **will return in this sequel. For more info on these characters and the new ones, check out the Original Characters' page.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**__

* * *

__**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

_Nine hundred boatloads of the High Imperial Army of the Mighty Begnion-Grandbell Alliance came ashore three independent Kingdom's capitals._

_-Etruria, The Magic Kingdom  
-Archanea, The Legendary Kingdom  
-Renais, The Twin Country_

_In Archanea, a grand Royal Ball was taking place at the Millennium Court. And as the Royal band was playing, Begnion-Grandbell's Imperial Troops marched on through the capital streets and crossed the high mountains heading for the palace. Archanea's Queen Nyna, looked down the balcony just as the troops took up positions, surrounding the Millenium Court with their weapons and magic._

_In Etruria, it was only a regular sunny day, when its prosperous capital city of Aquleia was taken by surprise by the Imperial Army. The troops have forced their way through the city and have mercilessly assailed every innocent citizen standing in the way until the moment they reached the Royal Palace. To make things even worse, the Etrurian King Mordred was gravely ill, and his son, the Prince Elfin, was missing in action._

_In Renais, the invasion began as a setup. The Coronation of its Twins King and Queen Ephraim and Eirika ended in a devastated revolution. Innes, prince of the neighboring Frelia city and the future King's best friend, has poisoned the latter's crown, which he wore and moments later was pronounced dead. Innes took over Renais, gladly signed an Alliance contract with Begnion-Grandbell, and made arrangements to take the Queen's hands in marriage._

_Eventually, the rulers of these kingdoms had no choice but to accept defeat, yielding their thrones, and their ruleship, to the Holy and High Empires._

_It has been a week since the sudden terrorist attack in Castle Ostia by the Demons of Abyssus; and since then, Lycia has been overrun by, and under the control of, the Land of Darkness itself. And already, four major nations have abdicated their freedom to serve such tainted land, dubbing themselves the Unholy Alliance:_

_-Bern, the Power Kingdom  
-Begnion, the Holy Empire  
-Dohl, the Barren Empire  
-Grandbell, the High Empire_

_With Begnion and Grandbell closely allied with each other in this matter._

_Believing the end of the world was drawing near, they have chosen to serve the Destructor and do his bidding. The invasion of Etruria, Renais, and Archanea, was their first tasks in their agenda. What would be the Unholy Alliance's next move be?_

_One thing for sure is: Fancy and Jolie had been captured by the Unholy Alliance of Begnion-Grandbell, falling victims to their treachery as they were on their way to what could be a death camp for them._

_As for Galen, he was banished… by the Queen of his homeland Olympia—who may very well be his family—right in the middle of the Holy Empire of Begnion… a brand new scenery since the Real World was destroyed. For the Queen, banishing Galen was for his safety against the Demons of Abyssus who were after him. But what could this mean to Galen? And the mission he was given, to gather warriors from all over to take part of this mysterious Dragonheart tournaments? And what's with the change of scenery Galen's about to see? Only time will tell._

**-Chapter 2:: New World**

Galen reappeared on a magical glyph in a flash of light. He found himself in the middle of a narrow alleyway. He looked around, surprised, before looking up into the sky.

"HEY! What do you mean you can't take me home yet? I—!"

He stopped talking when he noticed skyscrapers gracefully reaching the sky. He then looked straight up to see that the passageway was leading toward a busy city street.

"…I'm in a city!" he said, feeling like he just returned to Metropolis. "…but something's not right." He said, remembering one important thing: Metropolis was destroyed, consumed by demons, before he even ended up in Olympia.

This city, where he was, instead felt like he was in Europe, mixed up with New York City. He exited the alleyway to see the city in its splendorous glory.

"Whoa…" He breathed.

-**Begnion, the Holy Empire: Imperial Capital Sienne-**

Begnion looked like it got advanced by technology no one can find in a modern world but can find in a distant future. Its multiple story buildings covered the cityscape like a typical modern city, but the city in itself still maintained its medieval-style of European structure and culture with its art-deco architecture and its population. Begnion bear the resemblance of a typical Ivalice city from _Final Fantasy XII_.

Galen traveled the busy streets. He saw a lot of new faces. A lot of different faces: humans, humans with tails and furs, and some with wings… humans and Laguz together! That wasn't home for Galen!

"Is this what I think it is? Am I in the Fire Emblem World?" He muttered, "A lot has changed here, I can't believe it…" He said, smiling broadly and amazed by what he saw, "but which city is that? It's so busy here…" he said, noticing a lot of citizens rushing around on their busy routines, "I bet it's Ostia."

He kept looking around, not looking where he was going.

_Bump!_

"Hey! Watch it!"

Galen turned to face an Imperial Soldier he just bumped into, along with a group of comrades. Their complaints caught some citizens' attention.

"Oh, dude. I'm sorry man." Galen patted him on the shoulders. The soldier suddenly grabbed him by the colon, "You want trouble, boy? I'll give YOU trouble! How dare you getting in contact with an Imperial soldier!"

"Whoa, hey! Take it easy man! That's vintage!" Galen said, mentioning his shirt the soldier was wrinkling.

"Leave it alone, man." The second soldier told him, "He's just a nobody …like _all_ of these nobodies." the soldier coldly stared at the citizens when he said that.

The first soldier released Galen. Galen unwrinkled his shirt and chuckled, "Sheesh. It's not like I had a thing with your wife or something…" he then quickly said, "Kiddin'! Just kiddin'," just as the soldier was approaching again.

"Let it go." The third soldier told the first soldier as they were leaving, "Now we have a mission to fulfill and that mission is to find—!"

"…The Baron Dragon!" the first soldier yelled out again, surprising Galen and catching everyone's attention on the block, causing a commotion. Galen noticed his sleeves were pulled up, revealing his Dragon tattoos. He quickly pulled down his sleeves.

"Whoa, hey. What's going on?" Galen nervously asked as the rest of the soldiers pulled out their lances and menacingly approached.

"GET HIM!" The second soldier yelled out and they all charged at Galen, tossing lance thrusts and swings at him. Galen barely dodged their attacks. The citizens were crying out in panic. The soldiers weren't listening. They kept attacking Galen but the teen kept dodging. One soldier grabbed him from behind, restraining him. A soldier charged his lance toward Galen. Galen quickly turned around, pulling the soldier who was restraining him in front of his attacker and the attacker ended up stabbing his comrade in his back. Galen jumped over the bleeding soldier, pulled the lance out of the soldier's back and swung horizontally, knocking down a couple of soldiers. Galen noticed more soldiers coming out charging toward him.

"More of you, huh?" Galen smiled, "Well, come and get some!"

Galen swung the lance like it was a rod; slaying most of the charging soldiers one-by-one, but the soldiers quickly got the advantage as one of them struck Galen hard on the head, making him fall and lose his weapon. The soldiers grabbed him in restraint and handcuffed him.

"Hey, what gives man?" he shouted, trying to break free, "I thought the Baron Dragon was your savior, not your enemy!"

"Change of minds, pal. He _is _our enemy." The first soldier smirked as closing in on Galen's face, "And _you _are it."

"Damn…"

"Let him go!"

Galen, the soldiers, and everyone else heard a strong female voice of a leader. They turned around and saw a young light-haired woman donning a cream-pink and white robe and cape. She had a staff resembling a Mend Staff but its ball was red rather than blue. Next to her was also a redhead woman donning a similar outfit than the princess, but she carried an elegant slim sword that you can find in royal museums. The two ladies were on horsebacks and were escorted by a group of royal units on horseback as well.

"But Lady, he's a Baron Dragon!" The soldier said to her.

"Yeah," She said, "and so are we." She then showed similar dragon tattoos on her arm, and so did her companion and her units beside her, surprising everyone including Galen.

"Do you honestly believe that the Baron Dragon will walk among humans even after what has happened to Lycia and this world?" the redhead woman in royal garment said to the soldier.

"And to attack a citizen with your infantries just because he bears the mark…" the light-haired woman said, "…how shameful can you be to the Holy Empire of Begnion."

"Lycia…" Galen curiously said, "Begnion…?"

"And besides, no one cares about the Baron Dragon. His symbol… everyone bears it as mere decorative markings like us." The princess went on strongly, "So if I were you…"

"I would let him go?" the first soldier then argued, "But he attacked an Imperial soldier. A group even!"

"Then perhaps we should let the Holy Begnion Senate know of your actions on its citizens if you desire your head on a pike." The redhead princess said.

The soldiers briefly hesitated before they immediately released Galen. "You're lucky to be alive, boy." The first soldier said and the Imperial group took off. The light-haired princess then faced the citizens and said, "Go on now folks! About your businesses." And the citizens returned to their routines.

"Phew… thanks ladies." Galen chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day girls will save me."

"Don't count on next time." The redhead princess said before ripping the dragons tattoo off her arms to Galen's surprise. The light-haired princess did the same thing and so did the rest of the units.

"They're fake!" Galen said in disbelief.

"Of course they're fake." The light-haired princess said, "You think we royalties will actually bear markings in our bodies, Sir Dragon?"

"So you _do_ know me?" Galen said, "Then why lie about it to these soldiers?"

"Why not protecting the one who will save us all?"

Galen appeared puzzled.

"My name is Celica." The redhead lady, **Celica (Fire Emblem Gaiden), **introduced herself, "Lady Celica of House Sofia."

"And I'm Tiena." The light-haired lady, **Tiena (Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi), **introduced herself, "Lady Tiena of House Tania. We've awaited your return, Baron Dragon, but not the way you would have expected."

"I can see that." Galen said, already thinking about his encounter with the soldiers earlier.

"We should fill you in on everything once we head back to the Imperial Antechamber." Celica said.

xXx

Later that day, inside the Mainal Cathedral Private Antechamber,

"Lycia? Overrun by Demons?" Galen repeated and the two ladies sadly nodded.

"But… but how…?"

"We don't know." Tiena shook her head, "There were no reports."

"But rumors have it that a Portal from your World was breached after it was locked away for a year, prompting the Demons to make their move on Lycia." Celica informed.

"They've destroyed everything." A voice joined in the conversation. It was that of **Soren (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)** "Especially Castle Ostia, which was in the middle of a Wedding: the Royal parties, the guests… all of them are gone. No one survived."

Galen felt caught once he heard about the Portal. Painful guilt sank into face. He felt so guilty he had to look away from his comrades. This whole thing was his fault.

Tiena angrily turned to Soren, "Soren!" she said, "We have a guest!"

"Yeah, next time can you knock before sneaking up on us?" Celica said before facing Galen, "We're sorry, Galen, this is Soren. He's—!"

"Member of this Resistance Army." Soren said, "And I already know Galen. We were in training together."

"I can't believe this…" Galen muttered to himself.

"Uhh… Are you okay, Baron Dragon?" Celica asked.

Galen solemnly faced the party, eyes on the floor, "It's… all my fault. Ostia… destroyed… it's all… my fault…"

Tiena, Celica, and Soren looked at each other then back at Galen.

"If I were more careful, if I hadn't let my friggin' fear and those frigging' demons get the best of me, I would have—!" he interrupted himself before facing the party, "…wait?" his eyes went on Soren, "…did you just said Resistance Army?"

Soren shrugged, "Well, yeah… what did you think?"

"Soren!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What?" Soren exclaimed, "What did I say wrong?"

"I thought you guys were Imperial Soldiers of the Begnion Army?" Galen asked again.

The girls grinned nervously, "Yeah…" Tiena said, "…that's what we're trying to make everyone think."

Galen narrowed his eyes warily, "What's going on? What are you hiding?"

The girls angrily scolded Soren. Soren shrugged again, "Hey, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later, no?"

The girls, with no choice to lie again, solemnly faced Galen and sighed. "All right." Celica said, "Since you've caught us, we should tell you everything."

"Starting with the Imperial Alliance with Grandbell and their invasions on Etruria, Archanea, and Renais?"

"Etruria, Archanea, and Renais?" Galen's eyes went wide, "Wait a minute… you're the enemy!"

Galen jumped off his chair, ready to attack. The girls and Soren screamed to keep his cool. "WHOA… WAIT!"

"Yes, you already know about Grandbell turning evil, but we didn't tell you about Begnion joining the Empire! That's bad in our part!" Celica said.

"But just hear us out, okay? We're trying to put down the Empire, not support them on their campaign!" Tiena said.

Galen cautiously sat back down, "I'm listening."

"Following the attack on Lycia by the Demons, Grandbell and Begnion, along with Bern and Dohl sought to form an alliance." Tiena said, "Countries thought the alliance was formed to keep the Demons from attacking other countries, but the Demons made no such move."

"Instead, the alliance was form to support the Demons. To worship their evil deed." Celica added.

"They believed that the end of the world was near, and the only way they could find salvation was to allied themselves with the Demons and perform their evil deeds."

"The Demons spared these kingdoms' lives, including Begnion. But they wanted more."

"They wanted these kingdoms to do something far worse: giving an offering."

"An offering?" Galen said.

"Not just any offering." Soren added, "A sacrifice. The Demons want these kingdoms to sacrifice children: little girls, no more than 14 years-old."

Galen was in absolute shock, "What? And you…!" he hesitated, "…you're letting them do that?"

"Of course we're not letting them do that!" Soren said, "As members of the Resistance Army, we have spies operating all over the world, and rescuing innocent children as we speak. We have things under control."

"Why? Why are they doing that?" Galen exclaimed. There was a brief silence in the room. Galen immediately noticed the tension, "It's because of me, is it? IS IT?"

"Galen…" Tiena tried to speak.

"These Demons want me so bad that they gotta force these empires to kill innocent little girls just to get me out of hiding, is that IT?" Galen argued, "It's bad enough that they destroyed my world, and—!" he paused, his thought suddenly looking back at what happened to his world and his friends, "…took away my friends…"

There was this bleak silence in the room. The girls and Soren all stared at Galen with concern.

"So, what's on your mind?" Soren asked, finally breaking the silence.

Galen was loss of words. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that everything that's been happening: his world destroyed, these children sacrificed against their wills. It was all because of him.

There was a brief knock at the door and an imperial soldier came to the room. Despite his position as soldier of the enemy, the secret rebels seemed to gain respect from him, "Lady Celica. Lady Tiena. Lord Ren." he called Soren by another name, "You're being summoned to the Audience Chamber for a meeting with the Begnion Senate." the soldier then noticed Galen, "Should I keep your guest company while you're away? If that's all right."

"Yes please. And make sure he is comfortable." Tiena said.

But then Galen countered, "Actually, I also wanna meet with the Senate." he said before glancing to the others, "If you're okay with it."

The trio agreed and they were on their way.


	12. Swords: Ch3:: Rebels

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note**: The Duke Seliora is a character belonging to FE9-10. But because no one knows who that guy is, I've decided to create an OC out of that character. So technically, the new OC Narcissai is a manifestation to the original FE10 character the Duke Seliora, who was briefly mentioned in Radiant Dawn but was never seen or talked about by fans. Now you get to see him from my own perspective. Check out Narcissai's info on the Original Characters' page.

Also on another note, I want to apologize for the delay. I would have published this chapter earlier, but I haven't gotten any reviews from the last updated chapter until recently and I started losing motivation from this story. So please guys, if you really like this story to go on, send me a review. Reviews motivate me to write new chapters. Even if it's a tiny note. I really appreciate it. Thanks! :)

Now the return of the almost on-hiatus Fire Emblem Vs.!

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

_-_**Chapter 3:: Rebels**

Just recently, Galen learned that the Begnion Empire has joined force with the Grandbell Empire, Bern and Dohl; and together they brought down three Kingdoms to their knees: Etruria, Archanea and Renais. Reasons behind this attack was due to the massacre that has occurred in Lycia involving the Dark forces of Abyssus, and this has triggered these four great lands of the Fire Emblem world to give themselves to the Underworld kingdom. Even worse, to keep the end of their bargain they had to make inhuman sacrifices: the killing of little girls no more than 14-years old.

Galen, along with Begnion rebels, posing as followers of the Empire and the Senate, were called to a meeting with the Seven Begnion Senators at the Cathedral meeting chamber. But right now there were six, as the seventh senator Sephiran the Duke Persis was absent. The remaining senators however were Lekain the Duke Gaddos, Numida the Duke Numida, Oliver the Duke Tanas, Hetzel the Duke Asmin, Valtome the Duke Culbert, and **Narcissai (OC)** the Duke Seliora; who was quite a really freaky fellow.

Narcissai was no form of a duke one would find as intellectual and would show respect to.

He had the face of a clown. A real harlequin!

His face was quite pale and blemished, and his thin lips appeared to be as black as charcoal, like he was wearing black lipstick. He even had black mascara making circles around his large nightmarish snake eyes. He also sported scruffy orange hair with mint-colored highlights.

The moment Galen laid eyes on him, he couldn't stop staring. To him he was either a freaky-looking fellow or a funny-looking one. Either way, he was scary. Especially with the fact that Narcissai was returning the gaze, and there he was… frozen solid… staring…

"Thank you for joining us in our meeting, girls." Lekain said to the two girls, Tiena and Celica; before his eyes directed on Galen, "…and may I ask who this young man might be?"

"Uhh…well…" Tiena hesitated, before turning her attention to Galen, "…ahem." She cleared her throat, hoping to catch Galen's attention, "…this guy is uhh…"

Celica elbowed Galen. Galen snapped back to reality, "Uh, what?" he quickly said, turning to face Celica who gestured to pay attention. He quickly glanced back at the Senators, "…oh right. My name."

The Senators waited.

"It's uhh…" Galen quickly remembered his meeting with Queen Icy and the name she proposed for him to go himself as, just to avoid suspicion. Once again he hesitated before he could speak the name, "…Frederiss."

The Senators' eyebrows rose in stunned revelation. They then glanced at each other, whispering amongst themselves. Galen gulped. Watching them ganging up like that was bad news.

"I mean Galen…!" he quickly retorted, before meeting the girls' eyes. They gave him a warning glance, pressuring him not to reveal his true identity. But Galen hesitated some more, "I mean… uhh… it's…"

"Please excuse our guest." Tiena interrupted, smiling at the Senate, "He was just preoccupied. His name is Legan. He hails from the Kingdom of Bern."

The Senators nodded with a smile. But Narcissai's response was different.

"I'm not buying that." He said, shaking his head, and once again catching Galen's eyes.

"You're not?" Galen blinked.

"Seriously. What kind of a name is Legan?" Narcissai replied, "You're lyin' through your teeth. Your name is Frederiss ain't it?"

Galen hesitated, "Well… I… I…"

"Doesn't matter what his name is, Duke Seliora," said Lekain rudely. "He's just a guest to our fine ladies here. And just like these ladies, he must also be treated with the utmost respect."

Narcissai sneered; but chose to remain quiet.

"Now onto our problem." Lekain proceeded, facing his guests, "We've received reports that a rebellion army has been terrorizing the town for days."

"Rebels?" Galen gulped. It seems that the senators were onto him and his comrades. He opened his mouth to say something, hoping to convince them that there was no such thing, when Numida added, "These children hail from the scum alleys of Sienne. They are about seven of them."

_Seven, _Galen thought, before glancing back at the girls from one's eye corner, counting them in his mind… one, two… and then himself, that's three, and Soren. That's four people. It's all good.

"But these seven terrorizing the town are not just the least of our problems." Lekain went on, "They are even more cruelty among these rebels. They are those who go into people's homes to slaughter innocent women and children who are part of the Empire's Monarchy, just so that they can see our Empress surrender her powers."

"Even worse." Hetzel added, "They capture these… little girls… no more than their teenage hoods for inhuman sacrifices. And I speak with a heavy heart, for I have a granddaughter to think about." He sighed, shaking his head, "…and she's just a babe."

The girls and Galen exchanged looks.

Oliver then added, "…speaking of kids, they are some rebels who aren't even educated enough but have learn the art of violence and theft. They've recently stolen from the Cathedral's Treasury. Raiding our profit and our tax savings needed for the support of this empire in these trial times."

"And their parents," Lekain added, "had let them take possession of sharp weapons and dangerous Magic books."

"So what's the report?" Celica asked the Senators, "What can we do to help?"

Lekain sighed sadly, "It pains me to say this, but… you know just what to do, girls."

The girls stared down, with their eyes on the floor, and together they said, "We understand."

Galen glanced back at the girls, not liking where this was going.

"We'll dispatch halberdiers and wyvern lords to assist you in exposing them out of their hiding place." Lekain said, "Bring them down to the courtyard for their immediate execution. They want war. They shall taste it."

"Whoa, wait a sec—!" Galen tried to speak but Lekain went on, "And if there are any girls in the ranks, no more than fourteen of age, spare them the hurt. They shall be protected at our care from these violent figures. Be put at ease."

Galen knew what this meant, 'put at ease'. He was about to speak again, but Celica quickly said, "We'll do it."

His head whipped to her direction, "What?" he harshly whispered.

"We'll bring the traitors to you, Senators." Tiena said boldly, ignoring Galen. "And the girls shall be at your protection."

Galen turned to face the Senators. He suddenly let out a big hearty laugh.

"Is something amusing, sir?" Lekain asked Galen sternly.

Galen shrugged, then continued to laugh, "Yeah. Sure. Something amuses me. Have you old wrinkles ever heard of innocent till proven guilty?"

Tiena raised her staff and whacked Galen hard on the head. "AAAOO—!" Galen's scream suddenly faded. Galen shouted at Tiena, but no sound came out. His eyes widened. He touched his lips and tried to make himself heard, but still nothing.

"I must apologize for our friends here." Tiena said, "He strongly believes in his cultural values where he comes from."

"I see." Lekain replied. "Well, be off then."

xXx

"In three…two…one…"

Celica counted backward, as if awaiting something to be expected. And right on cue, Galen's voice started regaining volume.

"…out of your mind?" he shouted, before realizing his voice was back once more, "Hey, I can talk again."

"Yes, you can." Tiena said.

Galen blinked, "…wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah! Are you out of your mind? You're just gonna go for what those Senators want? The execution of these Rebels?" he then whispered, "Aren't _we rebels ourselves?"_

"We've explained to you what has been happening." Celica said, "…but we're just not ready to expose our secret to the Senate yet."

"So we're just gonna go for what the Empire wants is that it?" Galen argued.

"I'm sorry Galen." Tiena said, "But there's naught we can do now. We just gonna go for this mission."

xXx

Galen couldn't sleep anymore. But he was able to though for only 2-3 hours top, and had woken up and lay there ever since: staring at the ceiling with his back comfortably on the soft fabric of his guest bed at the cathedral guest chamber. He just couldn't stop thinking about the crazy plan the Senate were concocting and he still couldn't believe Tiena and Celica. How could they accept such crazy offer?

Sure, the girls revealed to him that they were posing as rebels, and it was, he hesitated, kinda the right thing to do as a spy.

But what stunned him the most was not the act of being part of Begnion's callous plan. It was the attitude toward it altogether. Both girls showed no concern in their expressions once they had walked out that meeting door, nor did they gave him a reassuring stare to show that they too were opposed to the plan; or better yet had another plan in mind.

Galen didn't know the girls. But their actions made him sense they were no rebels in disguise, but true enemies to him and anyone opposed to the Begnion-Grandbell Empire. Either way he didn't know who to trust.

Perhaps meeting them was a bad move, he thought.

He tossed to his side and let out a heavy sigh. Perhaps they had another plan, he thought carefully, making the effort to dismiss the fact that the girls and Soren were enemies. After all, they did show empathy and sadness for the girl victims of the Empire who lost their lives to its callous crime, he thought, before shaking his head in disbelief. He still could not believe that the Empire, who is supposed to be holy and faithful, could perform such cruel deed to rob little girls no more than 14 years old from their homes and offer them to a demon god for unholy sacrifices. What sort of heartless monster could do such thing and then go out of their way to call themselves holy and—!

His thoughts stopped abruptly, as he then heard mumblings from behind the walls. The sounds were loud and clear, though they sounded like mere whispers. This cathedral got the thinnest walls ever, he thought. Even a house rat would hear the rumors and the gossips going on in the cathedral.

He quietly sat up, slowly slipped his feet off bed and to the upholstered carpet and stood up. Once on his feet, he approached the wall and quietly leaned back to it, his stud-pierced ear almost touching the warm cement.

He heard Tiena speak first, then Celica and finally Soren. The girls got Soren up to date on the situation and the mage had proposed they go for it. Celica wholeheartedly agreed with Soren for she believes that this unnecessary killing must stop. But then she is worried about their next addition: Galen. She sounded skeptical about keeping him out of the loop. Tiena points out that Galen's mistake at the meeting almost got himself in trouble. She furthermore plans to keep him out of the mission to capture the rebels for his values could cost them their trust in Begnion.

Trust? Galen briefly withdrew from the wall in stunned revelation. But he didn't stop listening. Celica has hesitated before agreeing with what Tiena said. Galen was a bad influence, and he could be just that on the mission. Soren agreed also. He then asked, what can they tell him? And Tiena said, "Nothing", for they will leave for their mission at dawn.

She then proceeded, saying that they will have one of their reinforcements bring the girls to the Senate and Soren will need to persuade them for a private escort to the prison camp to take the captives in, alongside the reinforcement. Soren is in for the task. And Galen shook his head, horrified with all the information he was absorbing.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Celica pointed out and then Tiena added that after they know the camp, they will tell him everything, and then she said these last words.

"We'll kill him."

Galen's blue eyes shot open. He then stared at the wall, as if staring right through the two girls and Soren's cold hearts. They _were_ the enemies. And to make things worse, they are planning to kill him.

Did he really screw it up big time?

He slowly went back to his bed, and sat there with a mix of anger and confusion swirling in his mind. He was smackdab in the middle of enemy territory and it was him against the world now.

"I don't believe this." He furrowed his brow and shook his head, "They're the enemies."

He sighed and brushed his red hair back in frustration. No time to dwell on this, he thought, shaking his head once more. It was time to take action.

"I've got to do something. But what?"

xXx

Morning finally came, and just as planned, Tiena, Celica, and Soren have woken up bright and early and had prepped for their mission with a nutritious morning meal and a nice shower, all provided by servants of the Senate.

It was kinda funny to the girls and Soren how the Senate could treat them such as refined guests, with the knowledge that they were going to return the favor by bringing down the rebels that have been terrorizing the city for them.

But for Galen, that was not funny. That wasn't even a surprise at all. But then again, he would've laughed at the idea of getting this special treatment from the Senate while making a fool out of them; if he had not eavesdropped on his 'fellow' comrades's private conversation late last night. Now he was the only one making a fool out of them.

…no, he was being made a fool.

He watched patiently from his guest chamber window for his 'comrades' to leave the cathedral so that he can execute his operation. He was to discreetly follow them to the rebels' hideout and… he paused once again…that was pretty much it. He was still pretty skeptical about Tiena, Celica and Soren. They saved him from these soldiers yesterday and told him everything the Senate were planning.

…but then again, he HEARD them last night! Scheming behind his back and coming up with this sick idea of getting rid of him!

His mind raced; unable to figure out once and for all which side of the law they were actually on. They could be his comrades, planning to keep him safe; but then they could be his enemies plotting to stab him behind his back… literally.

He shifted his head up as he finally noticed the gang leaving the cathedral. Now was his chance, he thought.

He whizzed around, grabbed on a fancy hooded white cloak over his head, reached for the doorknob, and swung the door open…and then he looked right into the eyes of Narcissai!

The harlequin Duke was even more terrifying up close. His eyes were fierce, sharp, like a desert cat. They stared into Galen's, who couldn't bear to look away. They were as if something was gripping on his chest and squeezing harder, slowly suffocating him. Of course one thing Narcissai never knew about the young dragon was his deathly fear of clowns.

"I must apologize for my indecent behavior from yesterday." The Duke Seliora grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Though amusing, it sent wicked fear through Galen's spine, "I came on too strong and I shouldn't."

Galen said nothing. The goofy face was something like a nightmare watching his every step and waiting for an opening chance to strike.

"May I come in, please?" the Duke stepped forth, whizzing past Galen like an uninvited ghost. Galen was immediately released from his grip and he gasped with relief, staggering backwards. He then looked nervously over his shoulder, trying not to stare at the duke's cat eyes again.

"By all means." He managed to smile. But Narcissai quickly picked up on the tension.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time? I can always come back."

Galen shook his head, "No, no! That won't be necessary." He beckoned to one of two chairs at the far corner of the guest room, offering the duke a seat, "Please." He said.

The duke smiled like the Cheshire Cat once more, "Something the matter is it? Is it your—!" he paused, a finger caressing the bony chin, "Oh…how should I say it?" he lit up once more, "…your lovely hosts? The ladies Tiena and Celica?"

Galen hesitated, "I… guess so." He then shook his head, "But I guess it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Narcissai studied Galen curiously, "Oh pish-posh. Your face says otherwise."

Galen mirthlessly chuckled in response. His face was quite alright, but the Duke's face had creepy written all over it.

"I'd rather not say…" he said dismissively.

"Oh." The duke's face loosened. He let out a big sigh before he finally made his way to one of the guest chairs and eased himself down to it, "well…" he said finally, "I guess we're on the same boat."

Galen studied Narcissai carefully, "Same boat? What do you—?"

Lately," Narcissai went on, interrupting, "we don't feel like we're getting any good hires around here. If we could find someone loyal to the empire and help us to deal with the rebels, _without the feat of being you know… stabbed in the back…" he shook his head, "…personally I don't like what the Senate is doing."_

Galen straightened up, his attention caught to the matter, "What the Senate is doing?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

He quickly restrained himself. He shouldn't push too much on getting the straight answer. But Narcissai sensed he was getting warmer to it and changed tunes, "You're our guest." He said, "We don't want a guest to the Empire getting into the scuffles of politics. Let alone the cruelty the Senate is doing." He dismissively tossed his hand, "But that shouldn't be your concern, really."

Now Galen went to take his seat across the Duke, "Now wait a second, Duke. That is my concern!"

Narcissai stared back at Galen. Galen hesitated, "I mean… if you're really… okay with that, I want to learn more about this war in Begnion. Y'know? From an actual source."

Narcissai's snake eyes studied Galen's blue eyes carefully, "You sure about that? Because like I said..."

There was a brief pause and Narcissai rolled his eyes and once again threw his hand in dismissal, "…oh, who am I kidding? I'll just tell you straight up." He then quickly leaned to the young dragon, "And straight up into your grave you should keep this a secret. The Empress didn't leave the country on her own. The Senate had arranged her departure. I don't know how but they've taken over the Empire in her absence. And they've gotten rid of Duke Persis too because he knew too much of their intention."

"Duke Persis?" Galen remembered the name, "You mean Sephiran?"

"The one and only." Narcissai went on, "The alliance with Grandbell, Dohl, and your country Bern was the first step to world conquest alongside Abyssus, the Dark Kingdom of Demons. The second step is the abduction of little girls, no more than fourteen. Hate to tell you this but the mission the Senate had sent the girls into involves bringing these little ones into a death camp."

Galen's eyes rose in shock. Narcissai leaned closer to Galen, his foul breath overwhelming him. "what they do to these little ones is callously inhuman. They are living sacrifices to…"

"…Abyssus." Galen finished to Narcissai's surprise, "Yes I know. Tiena and Celica told me yesterday."

There was a brief silence, "…and?" Narcissai asked, suddenly his voice full of anticipation.

"…and honestly they are appalled by this scheme." Galen then hesitated, "…I mean, that's what I thought. Until… I heard them last night… plotting to breach into the camp where the Senate is holding these girls…" he then shook his head, "…but I don't know… I guess I must've imagined things."

Narcissai leaned back, reclining to his chair with his eyes narrowed like a cat on a prowl, "I guess you must have." He sneered, "Because I do not believe that those two fine ladies with whom the Senate have treated very well as their own wards would turn their back on them for a bunch of unemployed sellswords."

"Don't worry about it." Galen replied, shaking his head, "They're part of the Senate. Their private conversation from last night was loud and clear."

The dragon smiled. This time it was more of a relaxed smile than the tensed one from earlier. The duke may have looked scary but his heard was in the right place. At least he had one ally with whom to put his trust into.

"Thanks for all the info, Duke Seliora." He said, "And don't worry, the secret won't be told to anyone."

The Duke smiled once more, "Good." He stood up to his feet and so did Galen. The Duke scurried past him before Galen could offer a handshake, "…because time's-a pressing now, so we don't want any enemies or their… friends, to get in the way of rebels against the Empire and anything allied to it." He was at the corridor when he stopped to face Galen with yet another creepy grin, "Hope you have a nice day, Legan. And don't forget, lunch is at one."

"Totally be there." Galen winked, "Oh, and by the way, it's Frederiss. Not Legan."

"Of course."


	13. Swords: Ch4:: Camp

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 4:: Camp**

-The gate to Camp Lenster creaked open and soldiers on horseback were dragging with them their latest captives. There were about five girls. The girls' faces hidden from the public were covered in black bags, their wrists were bound to their backs and their legs were tied up as well.

The knights approached their leader—he was a Mage Knight with short white hair, piercing gray eyes, and was light-skinned. He donned a black sage outfit equipped with a red-blood cape, white trousers and fine boots. He wielded a Silver Sword attached to his belt on his left side. The Mage Knight—General **Kempf (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776)** was his name.

The knights nonchalantly tossed the girls at his feet like ragged dolls. The other girl captives stared at the new arrivals, trembling and weeping in silence behind the leader.

The leader moved his dark eyes at the two cavaliers.

"New arrivals heh?" He said.

"Yes, sir Kempf." One of the cavaliers said. "From the Sable Knights themselves."

"Sable Knights, as in Reinhardt?" Kempf rolled his eyes, "Pfft." He looked away in disgust. Kempf has never been fond of Reinhardt for he has envied his position as Sable Knight for such a long time.

He snapped his finger in command, and the second cavalier jumped off his horse and removed the bag from one girl. It was Jolie. The first cavalier then proceeded to remove the next bag from the next girl. It was Fancy. Kempf glowered.

The girls looked around them, confused and choking from inhaling whatever stink that was in the bags.

"What's going on here?" Fancy exclaimed.

"Okay!" Jolie snapped, "If this is some kind of a sick surprise fashion party, then that's no way of treating a dear hostess like—!"

Jolie got interrupted by Fancy's frantic cry. "Oh my god!" she looked at Fancy before following her gaze. They saw the other girls, scooted by the wall, quivering and weeping in fear like little defenseless baby animals. They then saw the other three captive girls beside them. Their faces were still tied up by the bags, but they could sense that they too were frightened.

"What the hell is this?" Fancy hissed at the soldiers, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You don't know where you are now huh?" General Kempf mustered a smile. "This is a girl camp. And no, that's not the type of girl camp where you hang out with your _wittle_ friends and play knick-knack pattiwhack! This is a camp where you get slaughtered."

"Oh my god…" Fancy gasped.

"Wh… I don't wanna die…" Jolie whined.

"Galen is not gonna stand up for this!" Fancy shouted.

"Galen?" the general laughed, "You mean the Baron Dragon?" he faced the other soldiers, "Hey, can you believe this toot? She still thinks the Baron Dragon is alive."

The other soldiers laughed along with the cold-hearted general.

"He still is!" Fancy snapped.

The general approached Fancy and moved her head by the chin to stare at her eyes, "Listen sweetheart, the Baron Dragon died. Now unless you want proof, there is a place in the afterlife called Hell. You should go check him out. Y'all gonna have a little chat about how he betrayed his world for another."

Fancy pulled away from the general. The general stepped back and glanced at his soldiers. With another commanding snap of his fingers followed by a point, the soldiers obediently pulled the remaining sacks off the remaining girls. Two of these girls were sandy-haired twins of around 12 years old. But the third and last girl was someone Fancy never expected to see in the camp.

"Briana?" Fancy gasped.

After coughing and hacking a good amount of dust, Briana looked up to see Fancy and Jolie, and she too was surprised to see Fancy just as the latter was.

"You?" she snapped, and then frantically looked around. She saw the Mage Knight and his soldiers, she then saw the other young prisoners, then finally she stared back at Fancy and Jolie and snapped, "What the hell is this? Is this one of those schemes from that ass of your boyfriend Galen?"

"Galen is not my—!" Fancy tried to speak but Jolie, already offended by Briana's remark, interrupted, "Hey, honey, you need to watch it!"

"Who asked you?" Briana barked, "This is none of your business!"

Jolie gawked, "Excuse me?"

"Briana…" Fancy said, attempting to calm the BCBG girl down.

"No, don't you Briana me!" Briana snapped.

"Hey lady!" Kempf shouted at Briana with a warning tone, "You need to shut up!"

But Briana went on, not listening, "I've always thought that this boy got issues, but to pull such sick pranks of whatchu-nerdy-freaks-call-it, where you interacts these stupid pointless things?"

The general and the soldiers couldn't understand what Briana was babbling about. But Fancy seemed to have a clue. Bri thought this was a cosplay of some sort. But it was not.

"Briana this is real damnit." Fancy said to her.

"If you two don't shut up…" Kempf threatened with a finger pointing at the girls, and one hand over his sword.

Briana shook her head, "Huh-uh, child!" she said to Fancy, "I'm real. But you ain't."

"HEY!" the general barked at Briana again, finally catching her attention.

"Don't you back-talk me y'fool!" She snapped at the officer, before quickly standing up on her feet to glare at him face-to-face, "Or else you're gonna see my ugly side."

Fancy, Jolie, and the girl prisoners shifted away as if trying to get away from the tension that was building up between Briana and a cold-blooded general who captured and killed little girls for a living.

The Mage Knight look askance at his new rebellious prisoner, "…did you just threaten me?" his voice turned to a low hiss, "An officer of the law? An officer of the Empire?"

Briana chuckled callously, "_Me_ threatening _you_? Threatening what exactly? That this is nothing but a hoax? You kidnap little girls at their will so that you can play this game of pretend and make them suffer in the process?"

"Briana…" Fancy tried to warn the spitifire girl with a low hissing but to no avail she wouldn't listen. She went on with the insult, "I'm just expressing my own opinion as I usually do, and frankly I don't see anyone interpreting this as anything but a threat." her voice rose, "Clearly, you're still suffering the ill effects of your duty as whatchamacallit, a cosplayer…that's right, who can't seem to control their pointless ranting. So don't expect to grow a brain and think about going there with me because be warn honey, I can bite you."

There was a troubling silence hovering above the camp. The girl prisoners were trembling. Even the soldiers were shaking. Everyone even the soldiers could see that Briana got on the Mage Knight's last nerve and as for Kempf; he _hated_ anyone who got on his last nerve, for he was a man without a heart. And the soldiers could sense that rage in his stalking eyes.

But the Mage Knight simply mustered a smile. He turned around and started walking away, elevating the tensions off the spectators' shoulders in the camp.

But then in a split second, Kempf unsheathed his sword, turned around and swung.

Screams of horror rendered the camp just as everyone watched Briana's head departing from its body and rolling down the sands into a complete stop, leaving trails of blood behind. The head shook, twitching as if hanging on to the last seconds of life.

But the general wasn't finished. He turned over to the next girl, one of the twins, and plunged his blade right through her chest. The soldiers could see the tip of the blade coming out of the victim's back. The girl immediately blacked out and crashed to the sand just as the general removed his blade off her.

He then turned to Fancy and Jolie. The girls hugged tightly and looked away, bracing themselves for their death just as the general aimed his blood-covered blade at them. But he stopped midflight.

The girls in the camp cried and wailed in tears and utter shock, trembling at their feet and quivering like little defenseless babies. Kempf glowered at them and bellowed.

"SIIIIILENCE!"

The girls gasped. Complete and utter silence quickly followed after his booming barking. The girls quietly quivered. But Kempf wasn't finished.

"LET IT BE A LESSON TO AAAALLL OF YOU WHO DARES getting on my bad side! YOU HEAR ME?"

There was that frightening silence again. The Mage Knight placed his blood-covered sword back into his hilt and walked toward the head of Briana. He picked it up and scowled into her lifeless eyes, "You can bite… but I can _kill._"

He crossly dumped the head back to the ground then glanced at his soldiers.

"Take out that trash." He said before glancing back at the remaining three girls, "…and lock away these landfills."

"Y-yes sir…" the soldiers obediently said and quickly did as told.

xXx

The girl prisoners were shoved into a dusty prison rendered by darkness and a foul stench of urine and dead rat pelt. Flies buzzed about these dried puddles, and the ground was quite cold and sticky of it. The prison was large enough to fit in twelve cattles, but not big enough to be filled up with the tiny frightened prisoners. There was a tiny window with metal bars to the farthest corner of the prison, and that one alone provided little seep of light into the prison.

The girl threw a glance over to the girls, who were still shaken. Fancy approached some of them and crouched, "Hey… it's okay, girls. Everything's gonna be okay." She moved her hand toward them, attempting to offer them comfort, but some of them shuffled backwards and cried out loud.

Fancy obediently stepped back, a solemn look on her face. She shook her head and leaned toward Jolie, "I don't believe this." She said before turning to see her face, "Did you see what that general did to Briana? It's inhuman!"

Jolie said nothing. Fancy went on, still shaking her head, appalled, "I fear for these girls, Jolie. I fear the exact same thing is going to happen to them. Being taken away from their homes just to be…" she stopped, not wanting to finish her sentence. Heck, the thought of it was just revolting.

"I know." Jolie sighed, but then she shrugged, "but… she had it coming."

Fancy whipped her head to Jolie's direction and stared in utter bewilder. Jolie then returned the gaze.

"What?" she said, "It's the truth! She should have just shut up."

"Clearly," Fancy said out loud, "You do know that we're not in our world anymore. But Jolie, face the fact! What they do to these poor little girls here, is NOT the same way they do to prisoners back home. Let alone _little girls'_ prisoners! It's immoral! Taking them for sacrifice!" she then shook her head. "They won't survive no matter what."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Jolie asked after a short brief silence, "We're stuck here and there's no way out. No key, no security card swap, no phone or internet connection to call NASA or whatever agency take care of crimes… and yes, these little girls don't wanna die… same as me."

"We could come up with a plan." A young girl was heard in the prison. Fancy and Jolie turned to her attention. It was **Cass (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)**. She casually had a hand on her hips as she was talking.

"I know this place like the back of my hands." She said.

"Okay… then, if you know the place like the back of your unmanicured hands, then why can't you bust us out already?" Jolie rudely said to Cass.

Cass scoffed, "Uhh, hello? Being here much?"

"Ignore her. What do you have in mind?" Fancy asked Cass.

Before Cass could speak, another girl was heard, interrupting. "Cass!" it was **Malliesia (Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem)**.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, getting these ladies involved in your schemes." She warned.

"Schemes?" Cass's raised an eyebrow, "Mallie, did you forget why they captured you? Because they thought you were 10 and not 15."

Fancy and Jolie stared back at Malliesia, "You're 15?"

Malliesia was quiet.

"Wow, you're young." Fancy said.

"And a good liar." Jolie added.

"Wait, but what does this have to do with your age?" Fancy asked Malliesia.

"Ever since Lycia fell into the hands of Demons of the Underworld, Begnion relinquished her belief to their Holy Goddess Ashera to worship the Demon King, joined forces with the Grandbell Empire and together decided to submit to the King's demonic rules." Malliesia said.

"And ever since then, both Empires have taken hostages their own children: little girls like you and me, no more than 14-years old to be offered as sacrifices to the Demon King, dead or alive. By doing that, that'll secure the kingdoms' position as worshippers of Darkness." Cass finished.

Fancy and Jolie looked back at the two girls, their faces frozen in stunned revelation. Jolie shook her head, "Wh…wha…I… I… I… I…. I'm sorry…? Demons? Underworld? Goddess?... DEMONS?"

"Unholy sacrifices…" Fancy breathed. She flustered her hands over her face and started feeling faint, "…I can't… I can't…"

Cass and Mallie quickly approached Fancy and helped her sit. Such information was just too much shock for the new girls.

"Reason why I lied about my real age in the first place is just a long story." Mallie said, "But I did not expected for this to happen…" she paused, "…but what about you guys? You're older than all of us. Why are you here?"

"Are you spies? Coming to break us out?"

Fancy and Jolie shook her head.

"No. We're not spies." Fancy said solemnly, "We were imprisoned here against our will."

"It was her fault, y'know." Jolie pointed at Fancy.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Fancy snapped.

"It has always been your fault!" Jolie snapped back, "It's your fault we're all going to die and it is your fault that Galen did die too!"

Fancy got silent all of the sudden, as if Jolie just hurt her feelings. But that wasn't the case. She had been thinking about Galen ever since he took off from that mall and before the incident, and now she hasn't heard from him ever since. Was it true that he passed away? Now hurt for that revelation, she looked away as if trying to hide her pain.

"Galen, as in the Baron Dragon." Mallie said.

Cass sighed, "…yeah. I heard he's gone and all, but is it true what they said that he died?"

"True?" Jolie angrily said, "We got confirmation from two sources. What do you think?"

"I still think you're wrong." Fancy replied, sounding irritated.

"Look, sorry for the whole outburst on your ex-boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I loved him too." And then she went off topic, "Loved him very much by the way." She then faced the girls with enamored eyes, "We were destined to be together forever. He was smart, he was funny, oh, and did I mention he was hawt?"

The girls looked confused.

"Hot?" Cass blinked, "What do you mean hot? Was he burning up? Did he combust?"

There was an uneasy silence.

"Ugh," Jolie crossed her arms, "don't tell me you guys don't know the meaning of hot. What is this, the 15th Century?"

Fancy felt a hand tugging on her jeans. She looked down into another girl's frightening eyes. She was the same girl prisoner that arrived with Fancy, Jolie and the others, before the general did the execution.

"Please… lady, please…" she wept, continuing to tug on her jeans, "…don't let them take me. Don't let them take me the same way they took my sister… pleaaase."

"Sister…" Fancy gasped, realizing that the sister the little girl mentioned was the one the general killed earlier.

"Pleaaaase." She pleaded again.

Before Fancy could answer, the door swung open and in marched three soldiers. All heads turned to the uninvited guests.

"Time to go." One of the soldiers said, as the two swiftly approached the little girl clinging to Fancy's leg. Fancy didn't have a chance to react when one of the soldiers threw a back fist across her face, knocking her out of the way. "Fancy…" Jolie quickly went to Fancy's aid, so did Malliesia and Cass.

The soldiers scooped up the girl from the filthy floor and they were off. The little girl didn't bother to fight but she still found strength to scream.

"Shut up, kid." One of the soldiers shouted, hand gripping on her poor legs. But the girl kept on screaming, "Mommy! Mommy!" Before they could reach the exit, she began kicking and screaming. The other girls started to cry as well.

"Hey!" Jolie shouted to the soldiers, "You can't just come in here and treat these little ladies like trash! They got their whole lives ahead of them!" she ran up to the soldiers, "How soulless can you—?"

One soldier struck his lance near Jolie, stopping her dead on track.

"One more move and you're next." The threatening soldier responded, "Got it?"

Jolie narrowed her eyes. The soldier put away his lance and swung the door closed, locking the remaining girls back in the prison. The frantic scream of the hopeless twin girl rang on as Jolie, Mallie and Cass watched the soldiers' shadows fading from the wall, and so did the tiny scream of fear.

Jolie's fists tensed up in fury.

"We couldn't do anything." Mallie said solemnly, "She's gone now."

"UUUUGGGH!" Jolie fumed, turned on her heels and approached Fancy. She pulled her up to her feet and shook her back to consciousness, "All right, Fancy Face! Snap out of it!" she slapped Fancy.

"Oww!" Fancy snapped back to reality, "…ow… jeez… what was…?"

"Those lowlife blemished scums just took away a little future princess of fashion here, and you're here dazing about sunflowers?"

"Wh—!" Fancy did a quick glance to see the girl prisoners quivering again. It took her a short second to realize soldiers were here. And they took away the little girl who was at her feet, begging for her life. Her eyes shot up open, fearing the worst. "No… they took her?"

Jolie released Fancy from her grasp, "What do you think?"

Fancy just stood there in a frozen state. She should have done something. She should have hidden the girls from the soldiers when she had the chance, "I… I…" she stammered.

"Ugh… whatever. Y'know what?" Jolie spoke again, "this is no time to dwell in the past. We need to focus on the future, and that is to get these little girls back where they belong. A world filled of dreams, beauty and richness. Not a world of the poor, the depressed, and the ugly."

"So you have a plan?" Cass asked.

Jolie paused, "No." she finally said, "…but, you should."

Fancy looked back at Jolie, startled, "Me?" she pointed at herself.

Jolie nodded.

"B-but what do I do?"

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." Jolie said vehemently, "Unless you want to see more heads rolling down these…" she quivered, "…filthy grounds…you need to do something."

xXx


	14. Swords: Ch5:: Treason

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note: **First and foremost, I've struggled a lot with this chapter due to major writer's block. So despite the effort, I made it through and I hope you like what Galen, Fancy, and Jolie's adventures will have in store for all of you fans.

And speaking of fans, I'm sure y'all excited about the new Fire Emblem 3DS. I am over the moon on this next installment and so if the day of release comes and I'm not done with this story yet I'll make sure to include some of its characters into the story. After all, it's a FE crossover story no? Anyway, share your thoughts on the review. :)

Now onto the chapter.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 5:: Treason**

Two blades flashed under the Begnion sunlight: an elegant princess sword and a Silver Lance. They immediately crossed each other in a lock-on combat. Celica and **Finn (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776) **glared at each other. One tried to overpower the other. One tried to resist. They finally released their blades from each other and staggered.

Finn charged again with a downward swing of his lance. Celica shifted her ground, jumped out of range and swung also. Finn jumped back. Both adversaries seemed to be playing tag at each other, but no, they were really fighting. Of course they weren't the only ones on the slum streets of Begnion doing combat. Tiena and Soren were also working on their opponents as well. Tiena sent out a wave of light balls at a young green-haired man sporting a dark green trenchcoat: **Sothe (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn). **Sothe swayed on his feet like an acrobat until he was behind Tiena and grabbed her from behind. She struggled, but Sothe forced her down.

"I don't think I should be making any move if I were you." He whispered.

Sothe suddenly heard a humming coming his way. He watched pebbles and stones that were on the street ground swirling around him. He quickly let go of Tiena and watched the stones making a crowd, and soon his feet airborne, "What…?" he grunted, finding himself trapped under a dust twister. He twirled around in an out-of-control fashion.

Tiena staggered back, noticing Soren carrying a Wind Tome on one hand and waving his other hand over to Sothe. The Wind Tome's pages kept flipping around as if dancing through a strong wind. Soren frowned. He curled up his fingers into a fist and then extended them in a split second. Sothe went to the ground. The roar of the citizens' crowd watching rose like the noise of a football match. Among the crowd was **Ishtar (Fire Emblem: Thracia 776) **and** Sophia (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals). **Sophia was besides **Nolan (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)**, who appeared to be severely wounded.

"Sothe!" Sophia cried out to the wounded whisper and Ishtar proceeded to go to him. Finn and Celica briefly stopped fighting to witness. Soren closed his tome book. Tiena rubbed on her bruised neck, which Sothe almost wringed.

Finn raised his blade at Celica, seeing an opportunity to strike. He let out a battle cry. Galen entered from the busy streets corner and watched Finn ready to strike. Celica gasped. Galen gasped. A heat of the moment! He took a step forward when he suddenly watched an arrow brush right past him and nailed Finn on the shoulder. Finn let go of his lance and went down on his knees, gasping in pain. The crowd roared once more.

Galen watched the wyverns descending upon the crowding streets of Sienne, surrounding Finn, Sothe and Nolan. Galen recognized the wyvern lords: they were part of the Wyvern reinforcement hired by the Senate to assist the girls and Soren. He quickly put two-on-two together: Celica, Tiena, and Soren—the Empire's subordinates—were fighting the rebels. And these rebels appeared to have no fighting chance. They now looked helpless. Worse, they didn't even look like criminals. He also counted them. They were five of them. Not seven. Where were the other two?

He felt a sting on his right cheek. With a finger he felt his cheek. There was stain. He stared at his finger. It was blood. _His _blood. That arrow must have bruised him.

"We have you surrounded, rebels." Spoke one of the Wyvern-mounting leaders: a Wyvernlord donning a diamond Begnion armor. He got off his wyvern and approached Finn. His comrades followed behind. Galen quickly sneaked out of hiding and slipped into the mass crowd of people watching. He made sure he got to the back row to avoid being spotted.

"It's all over." The wyvernlord unsheathed his sword under the sunlight and pointed at Finn. "Your days of torturing the citizens. All over."

Ishtar stepped forward, "Okay, just stop right there, Begnion scums." She said vehemently, "What do you think you're doing, taking down these rebels for a crime accused of committing? Do you carry any proofs of what they have done?"

"This is none of your concern, Lady Ishtar." The wyvernlord replied, "These rebels went against the Empire. And in an attempt to see it fall into corruption they have stolen its treasures and captured little girls to be sacrificed to a dark kingdom. Now we don't care if you're a royal from Grandbell but we don't need your meddling."

"I have the right to meddle, thank you." Ishtar gloated, "And I don't care if I even get arrested for—!"

"Lady Ishtar, please!" Sophia cried out, "Please, don't speak on our behalf." She stood up, "It's over."

The crowd exchanged words. Galen who was watching among them appeared just as puzzled as the crowd. What was going on?

"The Empire found us out." Finn spoke, as he struggled up to his feet, "They obviously think we've committed such heinous crimes of killing innocent children to feed on demons…"

The crowd continued to shout waves of shocks and arguments. Galen rolled his eyes, knowing full well the absolute truth.

"…but they are wrong!" Finn thundered, "We _are _rebels, who've banded together from across countries fallen under the tyranny of the Begnion-Grandbell Empire and the Dark Kingdom. We are here to take back what we've lost, but because they want us dead, they make up such sick lie…"

"There you are, shouting more lies, criminals!" the wyvernlord pressed his lance against Finn's side, almost making a cut, "You go against the Begnion Empire by soiling its holy name and making false accusations. You're all under arrest! Your punishment will await you in court by the Senate. Guys, take them away."

The soldiers approached Finn, Nolan and Sothe and were right about to bind their wrists with handcuffs.

"And make sure you take the children they've captured with you too." The wyvernlord added. And when he said that, Galen had to do something. He quickly moved through the crowd, shouting out loud, "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Stop right there!" He finally was on the front row besides Ishtar and Sophia, catching the entire city's attention. Tiena, Celica and Soren were shocked to see him.

"You can't do this." Galen then eyeballed the girls and Soren, "_You _can't do this! You can just say one thing and then do another!"

The girls glared at Galen, as if in an effort to tell him to shut up.

"Okay, buddy." the wyvernlord replied to Galen, "This is not your place to meddle. Mind your own business or we'll take you down too."

Galen laughed, "No way, buddy. YOU need to back off. This _is _my business." Galen said, "I'm a lord from Bern, Sir Legan." He then pointed a finger at Tiena and Celica, "And you two lied to me! What is going on here? I thought we agreed on one thing and one thing only."

The wyvernlord stared back at the ladies, "What is he talking about?" he asked. The girls stood speechless for a second.

Celica sighed. "He's talking about your demise." She said to the wyvernlord.

"What?" the wyvernlord said and before he knew it, Finn charged his lance with a battle cry.

The lance pierced right through the wyvernlord's chest to everyone's shock. The wyvernlord went down the ground. Quickly the crowd turned into a violent mob. Citizens picked up stones and chucked them at the wyvern riders. A surprised Galen quickly moved back from the violent mob, to avoid getting hurt. Ishtar and Sophia waved their hands in the air, casting thunderstorm and dark ball projectiles, wounding the enemies further. Nolan, Sothe and Finn proceeded to slaughter more wyvern riders and their mounts with their blades. The squadron tried to fight back of course, but the attack was too unbearable to counteract.

Half of the wyvern riders fell to their demise, while the other half took off, barely escaping. The crowd cheered on. But for the victorious Begnion leaders and the rebels, victory was bittersweet. They turned their attention to Galen, especially Celica, Tiena and Soren, whose gaze were cold toward him.

The attack on the wyverns shortly passed, and citizens and enforcers managed to work together to get rid of the wyvern riders and their mounts' bodies before any suspicious figures could speak. Of course one of these suspicious figures was Galen. And the villagers involved in the attack, as well as the so-called rebels were worried that he might blow off their plans. But Celica, Tiena, and Soren reassured them that he won't speak and they'll make sure of that. That got Galen a bit nervous.

"Okay. I deserve it." He said with a cocky tone, "Go ahead and kill me. That'll make your lives so much better."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soren callously said to Galen.

Tiena then whispered harshly, "You almost blew our plans for us, Galen."

"Oh!" Galen raised his voice, "The plan where you make me think that you were gonna go with the Senate's sick plan to sacrifice little girls and then tell me about it before you put me on a guillotine?"

Tiena frowned, "What?"

"I heard you talking last night. Conspiring with the Empire Senate... behind the Senate's back of course." Galen confronted, "You were planning to have the girls captured and then take a front row seat on a VIP limo to Camp Lenster to see what the fuss is about."

"Yes." Celica said out loud, "We were. That was our plan. To FREE them from their prison."

Galen squinted, "What?"

Tiena sighed, "As you can see, Galen, we want to free these girls from their prison just as much as you do. But we couldn't do it when the Senate hired their troops to survey our mission."

"So we devised a plan to meet with the rebels and stage a battle against them where we end up defeating them." Soren added.

"And then after that," Celica proceeded, "We were to 'capture' one of the girls from the villagers and take them to the Senate, where Tiena, Soren and I; along with the spies hired by the rebels would breach into Camp Lenster by permission of the Senate to defeat its guards and free the prisoners from there. The whole plan was to fool the Senate. Not you."

Galen shook his head, all these information were too much to grasp, "Whoa-whoa-whoa. Wait a second… you mean to tell me that…" he glanced over at the rebels group of Finn, Sothe, Nolan, Sophia and Ishtar nearby before facing Soren and the girls, "…you mean to tell me that these guys—these rebels—are working with you guys?"

"We _are _part of a rebellion army against the Empire, y'know." Soren clarified.

Galen blinked. One thing Galen really need to learn is never to jump the gun first and ask questions later. He almost blew it for the girls by trying to expose their intentions to the wyvern riders. He almost blew it. But then he turned curious and then asked again.

"…but what about what you said last night? About telling me and then killing me."

"Oh my gosh..." Soren looked away in shame, hands rubbing his forehead, feeling as if he never met a nosy peabrain like Galen before.

"Hate to tell you this," Tiena shook her head, "But we were talking about Lekain."

"Of course, it is against our nature to kill someone of high holy stature. So our plan was to have one of our rebels pose as a wyvernlord and proceed with the attack."

"An invasion." Galen replied, sounding impressed. He then smirked a little, "You guys sure had me all fooled."

The rebel group of Finn, Sothe, Nolan, Sophia and Ishtar approached the rest of the group.

"Is everything okay now?" Finn asked.

"Everything's fine, Finn." Celica replied. Finn turned his attention back to Galen, "Hope you're not from the Senate, young lad."

Galen shook his head, smiling. "He's not." Tiena replied, substantiating Galen's headshake. "He's actually with us. And we didn't let him in on the plan."

"That explains so much." Sothe said. The group briefly laughed. "The name's Sothe." He then introduced the rest of the group, "And this is Finn, Ishtar, Sophia and Nolan."

Nolan winced in pain; he was standing on his wounded leg, "Don't mind the wound, young lad. I'll be fine eventually."

"I hope so." Galen replied, "Sorry for the whole confusion. I'm Galen. Galen Sage. But the Senate thinks of me as Sir Legan."

Their smiles vanished.

"Wait… Galen?" Ishtar questioned, "as in the…" she then whispered, "…the Baron Dragon Galen?"

Galen smiled and nodded, "In the flesh." Celica proudly stated.

"…I don't believe this." Sophia gasped, "That means you're coming back to deliver Lycia from evil."

"It is such a great honor to finally see a living legend." Finn replied, "I would bow, but I don't want to bring any suspicions."

"Yeah… that won't be necessary." Galen replied.

"But then again," Finn added, "There's no point in hiding the truth from you any further."

Celica, Tiena and Soren turned their attention to Finn as the rest of the group all voiced out their approvals "Wait, are you sure?" Soren questioned.

"Of course we're 100% sure." Sophia replied, "Galen is the Baron Dragon. He's someone we can trust. Now I don't know about you guys, but we're tired of waiting around."

"Sophia's right. We need to move onto the next phase of the invasion." Sothe added before facing Galen, "So, Baron Dragon. You're in?"

"Hey, don't count me out this time." Galen replied.

"I beg your pardon." an elderly yet wise voice spoke from among the town crowd. All heads turned to the sight of an elderly woman. It was **Niime (Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals)**. She limped forward the group on her wooden staff.

"You're the town's rebels if I'm correct?" she asked and they all nodded, "I just wanted to say thank you for taking down these insolent brutes for us poor souls."

"No thanks necessary ma'am." Finn said.

"Please." she stuffed her wrinkled hand down her cloak and pulled out a small crystal, its lights shimmered with radiance, "I want you to have this stone." she said, "Accept it as a sign of appreciation from the townspeople."

Sothe hesitated at first, but Niime was insistent and the band couldn't deny the hospitality much, so they prompted. Finn stepped in before Niime and picked up the Crystal.

"Gee." Finn felt the stone. It was warm to the touch and feel of it. "...thank you. I don't know what to..."

Finn's voice and all the other noises around him began to slowly die out to Galen's ears, only to be replaced by a very faint sound. The noise grew louder at each passing second.

Then as if in an instant, Galen recognized that noise. It was a cry. A cry of help.

No, it was more like a scream.

"...thanks necessary..." Niime was barely heard. "...meant... everyone of us..."

The noise grew louder and strident, everything around him moved in blur, as if at a blinding speed, but they moved, lurked, at a slow-pacing blur. It was as if either time was slowing down but had no effect on him, or he was trapped in a strange trance. He still could heard the noises of the town... only just as faint as a low breathing sound.

"...say...wanted...fool the Senate...?"

Fretting, he looked around, having no idea what was going on. The noise and the blurring sound effect were now the only noise he could hear. But he tried to focus on the screaming that was assaulting his ears.

He couldn't find its source. His face twisted into a panicked glare. He tried not to move too much so that he won't catch the people's attention, but the noise was just too-!

"GNYAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA! HAA!"

He gasped sharply. That demon laughter. It was back! And somehow that noise just replaced that scream of agony he's been hearing... almost as if in response to it. And now he knew exactly where it was coming from. His widened eyes turned to the crystal. The warm crystal clutched in Finn's hands.

Suddenly the haunting noises around him vanished and he could hear again.

"...think again." Niime finished with a sudden ominous tone.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sothe asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Galen cried out, impulsively tugging his arm toward the Crystal. The Crystal telephatically flew off from Finn's grasp, mere seconds before it burst into a massive billow of flames. The winds got pushed in response to the fire's brute forces and almost knocked everyone off their feet.

The flames died out and the townspeople were panicking. Half of them were halfway down the next street while a third of them were already fried by the explosion. The remaining remained, mourning for the lost ones and quivering at the panic sight of Senator Lekain who had just warped in before Niime. The Senator was with his colleagues. The gang was in a mix of utter shock and surprise by their appearance and what just happened before them.

"I see you're enjoying your little gift spectacular from ours truly, rebels." Lekain spoke.

"Senator Lekain..." Sothe snarled. "...what the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Lekain, what is going on?" Celica asked, almost trying to sound innocent, though she knew that the day she and her comrades would be busted would be today... right now.

"Like you don't know?" Lekain retorted with an accusing tone, "...for all these past times we've spent, I have had my suspicions about you rebels..." he turned to Galen, "...until your friend came along."

Galen jerked in bewilderment.

"Thanks to him, we've finally exposed you, traitors of the Empire!" Lekain barked, "To join the Senate guest seats as one of our highest seats next to the goddess and to use them to leak out information to the rebels on our plans for the future..." he briefly paused, "...political plans."

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Sophia cried out, "He had nothing to do with this!"

"Look what you've done to the citizens!" Finn exclaimed, "And you dare call yourself holy to the goddess?"

"WE are holy to the goddess." the senator retorted, "YOU, however, are false witnesses to her goodness and the works that we do for the people's sake. You are traitors!"

He once again turned his accusing eyes toward Galen, "Of course you were hoping to continue with the information leakage, but your lovely guest here, the Baron Dragon Galen, gave you away. Such sweet nectar to see a Judas in your rank."

All eyes turned to Galen. Galen's eyes were completely widened, "how did you…?"

"Know your name? Know how we found you out?" Lekain shrugged, "Just do a little soul-searching the next time you… talk."

He faced the group again, "You're all under arrest for treason. Anyone accused of treason are punished for this crime by being hung. Guards, seize them!"

The rebels turned their attention toward Galen. The young dragon tried to protest to them but couldn't find any other explanation for this. The rebels however didn't appear to be mad nor disappointed.

"Take them except the dragon." Lekain ordered his soldiers, "He is been charged of not only treason but of witchcraft."

Galen frowned at that statement.

"Besides," the senator went on, "he'll make a great asset to the empire's path of righteousness if we use his head as much a trophy as Medusa's."

The soldiers stepped behind the rebels and started handcuffing them in handcuffs with long chains. As one of the soldiers was cuffing Sothe, the rogue said, "Over our dead bodies."

He pulled his right knee toward and pulled his leg back, landing a strong kick on the soldier's crotch. The soldier cried out in pain as he went down on his knees.

The alerted soldiers let go off the others and went after Sothe, who jump-roped the chained cuffs and pulled two strong legs on both his sides where the two soldiers came charging.

Quickly the battle turned bloody. Sothe swung his chained cuffs across incoming soldiers, ripping off half their faces and knocking them back with sheer force.

Finn went for his sword on the scabbard of his horse saddle and went swinging at the incoming soldiers.

Nolan headbutted one soldier from the front and then followed with an elbow jab that brought the soldier to the ground. He quickly went for his axe and came swinging at them.

Tiena and Soren went back-to-back and began sending out flurries of magic at the officers, enveloping their bodies in flames and splitting them in two, their guts spilled about wildly. Celica moved her wind sword in grace, its radiant green light that limned the blade trailed out at every motion, with anyone on contact to it sent flying off the homes roofs like blast of winds to rag dolls.

Only Sophia and Ishtar were not seen fighting the soldiers. Neither was Lekain who stood by, watching his soldiers losing their lives in gruesome manner as if it didn't affect him. Galen could sense a cold heart in Lekain. He had just slaughtered down a soldier with a swing of a sword he took from him when he paused, glaring at Lekain. He then looked at the other Senators who were watching. Some of them appeared to show some emotion of remorse and distaste to what was happening in front of them, but the darkness in their hearts was quite similar than the latter.

But of all these senators, Galen didn't see the one he wanted to see. The one he connected with back at the cathedral. The one who didn't even bother showing his pale face to this whole ordeal: Duke Seliora himself, Narcissai.

"Fall back!" Finn ordered. He was already on his horse and he and his group were departing the bloodied streets of Begnion when Galen snapped out of it and turned back, following the group. Finally Lekain shouted, "Soldiers, AFTER THEM!"

Reinforcement came rushing out from behind homes and other places in pursuit of the rebels. At that same moment the Senators behind Lekain lifted their hands up, closed their eyes and began to chant. Lekain did the same, and lo! The fallen soldiers rose from the ground they laid on. A white light moved over them like gentle wind blowing from their sides and their wounds vanished in a breeze. The soldiers back on their feet, readied their weapons and ran, joining the reinforcements in the pursuit.

xXx

"There has been an incident at the town square, Your Eminences." spoke a young ward from inside a board meeting chamber overlooking the City of Sienne via a top-to-bottom glass window. A large table of fine white texture spread out in the middle of the chamber, and surrounding the table were about a dozen chairs. Sitting at the Senators' seats were more wards, serving as their replacements. One ward who was an elderly man in his late 60s, faced everyone on the table at the far corner of the room where the windows were. At the end of that table was **Emperor Alvis (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Part II)** royal guest to the table. Sitting at the same table as well, but facing the remaining wards, were two more royal guests: Duke of Macedon **Michalis (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) **and the prince of Grandbell, Alvis' son **Julius (Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War). **The latter seemed to be peeved, growing with impatience unlike the others.

During the invasion on Etruria, Archanea and Renais, the countries of Bern and Dohl came together to ally themselves with the Grand Empire of Begnion-Grandbell, much to the dismay of her people. Bern, the Power Kingdom, was reconstructing at that time since she had lost their ruler Zephiel, who was one of the darkest beings to ever live in the Fire Emblem world until his assassination, betrayed by his close ally the Mad King Ashnard. Now the country briefly fell upon the hands of a much sane, much more loving ruler, the king's sister Guinivere.

But Bern was taken, by the forces of the Grand Empire of Begnion-Grandbell, and assisting in the invasion was one young duke of Macedon and a dear friend to Guinivere, Michalis.

Dohl, unlike Bern, had no ruler at that time. So the people did not mind for a foreigner to take on the throne rather than a dark dragon, who once ruled its barren soils. That leader was none other than Julius, the son of the Grandbell Emperor.

The young ward who spoke was standing behind Alvis, but in front of the door in which his back was facing up against.

The older ward at the end of the table let out a breathy sigh, "…thank you. You may take your leave."

And the young ward took off, closing the door behind him. Finally with the young ward gone, Julius barked, a fist thundering through the table, "Okay, is this some kind of a ruse?"

All eyes snapped to his directions. "If there's supposed to be a meeting," he pressed on, "then the Senate should always have a reason to at least show up to the meeting."

"My deepest apologies Your Highness." the ward said. But that statement barely doused the raging fire painted all over Julius's face.

"The Senate had to step out and to personally deal with the matter of treason from our own numbers." the ward went on, "Which is why we were chosen as their replacements to discuss it at hand on their behalf."

"Treason huh?" Alvis calmly stated.

The ward nodded, "Yes. The people involved were briefly arrested at the town square, but they escaped within the last second."

"So these two princesses..." Michalis began, "...they have cracked at last, I see?"

"It appear so, Lord Michalis." the ward replied, "But it was all done so prematurely yet by another figure from the ranks. A Judas it turns out to be."

The ward leaned closer to the table, "But he is not just a betrayer."

"Is he now?" Alvis spoke, almost with discontent.

The ward shook his head, "No. He happens to be a powerful foe. He deemed himself the Baron Dragon."

Short gasps and murmurs extracted from the small audience. Alvis, Julius, and Michalis all exchanged quick glances.

"You mean to tell me that the most dangerous legend in the world has been slipped away from your grasp at that last second?" Julius was furious.

"If he's that dangerous, we need to capture him dead." Alvis proposed. "Because I don't think we can negotiate with him in joining our numbers."

"I'd have to pass on that proposal." a voice-a soft, delicate voice-spoke from inside the board chamber. All heads turned to the presence and every male hormone in the room fired up at the sight of what could be the most beautiful, model-looking woman to ever visit Begnion.

She approached to take her seat. A diamond crown shaped in perfect harmony to her short bob-shaped blond hair, an elegant aquamarine floor-length gown to fashionably match, and her slanted cat-like green eyes were the many features in the visitor that captivated the guests and the wards from within the room. Her stunning beauty literally robbed their breaths. She walked to her seat. Even the walk was so seductive that it'll even have the most pious members of the Senate scream for some love upon suffering hormonal overload. Her staff, a very skinny sea-colored staff with an emerald stone on top surrounded by cerulean claws, floated besides her as her glass shoes echoed in the silence of the chamber. She took her seat.

Julius noticed his father couldn't speak. The perfect stranger in the room had somehow pulled all of his attention and his train of thoughts away from the matter and into her perfectly-shaped hourglass figure that caused all the blood to drain off from his brain. Alvis was married of course, to Diedre. And as Julius was taught growing up, any married men snapping even a quick glance at another woman was automatically accused of treason and betrayal against his family in Grandbell.

He cleared his throat and snapped at the stranger, "You're late!"

The stranger turned to his attention. "So what if I am?" She smiled. And now Julius couldn't speak. He tried his best to keep the red color of anger flushed on his face and not a color of bashfulness.

She leaned over the table, resting her chest on the ivory surface. A provocative pose, "The Baron Dragon's powers would be of great benefit if we actually uses them to our advantage." she went on, "So if I were you, members of the Dark Alliance, I wouldn't jump into conclusion on getting rid of such valuable asset."

One of the wards cleared his throat, finally able to speak as if all the saliva came back to his throat, "yes, yes... the lady is quite right."

And the rest of the group agreed. "yes, yes, very right indeed."

"We shouldn't be rid of the Baron Dragon." the elder ward said, trying his best to look away from the tempting vision before him and focusing on his peers, "After all, he is a valuable asset to the group."

He finally turned to face her, "But don't mind me asking. What is it that you're planning on doing," he paused to swallow, "Queen Icy?"

The Olympian Queen turned a serious glance at his direction, "I'm sorry to say that this is none of your business. This matter is between me and my stepson." She then moved her slanted eyes over at the group, "You deal with the matters on hand."

xXx

The band of nine was now distance away from Begnion. The Empire that looked like a holy city now seemed to have taken the shape of a futuristic one to Galen's eyes. There was no other way to explain this change but to conclude that this was all the doing of the Fire Emblem world under some fusion form with the Real world.

"Well looks like Begnion won't be visited by us anymore." said Nolan, half-jokingly.

Galen guiltily sighed. "Guys, I'm sorry." he said solemnly, "If I hadn't meddled back at the town square..."

He let the words drowned out in his thoughts. Narcissai was responsible for causing this. For fooling him. His comrades wouldn't have been busted if he hadn't spill the beans to that no-good two-faced clown in the first place.

But then again how sure was he that Narcissai didn't tell the Senate of their secret? He didn't even see him back at the town square along with the other Senators. All he knew was that he shared a lot of information with Narcissai, including the fact that he was the Baron Dragon. And now he betrayed his trust. Should he see him again, he'll have a few-no, a lot of bones-to pick with him.

"Don't blame yourself." Sophia replied, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder.

"You only did what you thought was right." Finn added sincerely.

"Yeah." Soren said, "If only Tiena and Felica have TOLD you what you were up to." he accusingly nudged his head to their directions.

Tiena and Celica gaped, "Excuse me?" Tiena argued, "You were part of the plan too Soren. Remember?"

"Yeah. You were all up for it." Celica added.

Soren moved back, only returning the dagger-eyes of the girls with a bewildered stare that looked like he had nothing to do with it.

"Come on, the next town is not far from here." Sothe said to the group.

Galen looked over the road spreading out before him, welcomed by the plains with the grass rustling through the quiet wind. There was no town in sight. He blinked.

"How far is..." he hesitated, "...not far?"

"Only a fortnight." Ishtar replied, "We'll set up camp along the way."

Galen stretched his eyes out. A fortnight was maximum two weeks!

"Wait...what?" he gaped, "So we're gonna walk... to the next town?" he said again, hoping to hear that they were not actually serious about it.

"It's not that far a walk." Sothe said, "Besides we've done it for quite some time."

Galen frowned. They were gonna WALK to the next town for 14 days. How could they even do that without a taxi, or a bus, or any form of transportation was complete and utter madness.

Galen froze, as if an idea just paralyzed him. The world he was in SHOULD have a taxi or a cab or some sort of transportation handy since the Fire Emblem world looked more modern now than medieval.

But he could be wrong. There could be a chance that he won't be able to see a taxi or a cab or something... or a chance that if he talked about them, his comrades were gonna stare at him like he's from another planet.

...wait a minute, he WAS from another planet.

"Wait, should we at least find ourselves some mode of transportation, like say..." he hesitated as all eyes turned toward him, "...a convoy or a horse?" he pointed at Finn's horse on cue. The horse snorted.

"We could find a carriage." Finn replied, "That means we would have to shift gear and go to Ilia however."

"But Ilia is not that far." Nolan said, "And it's safe to go... at least for now. It'll only take at least two days to reach the place."

Galen could feel a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Two days was way better than a fortnight.

"I'd like to go to Ilia also." Sophia added.

"Guess it's not a bad choice." Ishtar agreed.

"Count us in!" Tiena said with a smile. Celica and Soren also agreed.

"It's official." Sothe said with a faint smile, "The Dragon Brigade will take a detour and go to Ilia."

"Dragon Brigade huh?" Galen smiled, "I like that name."

"Do you now?" Finn said, "Then how would you like to be our leader?"

Galen's eyebrows rose, "leader?" he looked around, "...wait? Leader of this band right here?"

"Unless you don't like the very thought of it." Soren said, hoping to see Galen back out of that deal, but Celica elbowed him.

"...wait, no!" Galen shook his head and smiled, "What are you talking about? I love the idea of leading an army... Well..." he counted again at the small band of nine-eight plus himself, "...we're not yet an army but we can make it together."

He stepped before the small band, "Don't worry everyone. I'll make sure that this Dragon Brigade deals with every evil that plagues our world and saves everyone within it. Mark my words."


	15. Swords: Ch6:: Intel

**Disclaimer: The Fire Emblem series elements (characters, settings, series, etc.) belong respectively to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Author's Note: **The story updates condition have changed. Please read them on my profile to see what you can expect for the future of this fanfic and all of my other fanfics.

Now onto the chapter.

* * *

**FIRE EMBLEM Vs.  
**

* * *

**PART I****I**_**  
**_

**~Swords Saga~**_  
_

* * *

**-Chapter 6:: Intel**

Soldiers spread across a snowy Ilian street, flying through intersections like wild animals on a prowl. Citizens were scattered on the ground, lifeless like defenseless gazelles who've met their untimely end. The white snow they laid on was splotched with red from their gutted chests and their cracked skulls. Blast of fiery explosions sounded from within the distance. One blast hit too close, and agonizing cries from more poor souls filled the air.

**Wil (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) **ran, down the bloodied town, his boots pounding on the slushy snow. His heart exploded with sheer panic. He could feel his heavy breathing ringing in his eardrums.

He skidded down one corner of the city when he briefly stopped, appalled by the sight before him on a wall.

"Dead." he breathed heavily, "Dead bodies everywhere…"

A large shadow suddenly blanketed over him. He looked up and saw a wyvern. An army of them soon followed him sixty feet airborne. Panic struck his face once more. He sprinted again seconds before rains of arrows descended upon him. He received minor slashes, ducking and weaving through the cascade. Large fireballs soon followed, burning trails through the chaotic skies before they smote the ground, splattering snow everywhere. Wil ducked, weaved, jumped over bodies, still he couldn't dodge all of the attacks as the cuts he received sharply increased and his blood soon painted his clothes.

Then one fireball struck before him with such brute force he flew off his feet screaming, then landed on his back. Avalanche of snow towered before him and splattered all over, forcing him to shield his eyes and scream in panic.

He opened his eyes again and next thing he saw was a line of crossbows pointed at him and approaching. He shuffled back. He immediately looked behind him and there were more crossbow-wielding soldiers approaching with their weapons. The pursuing wyvern riders finally made their landing. He was surrounded. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Breathing heavily, he lifted his hands in surrender.

"The Grand Empire would be ohh, so fond of you, spy." spoke a voice, so chilly that it left out a freezing trail down the young man's spine. It could only belong to a psychopath, he would think. He slowly turned around and saw that he was right.

**Valter (Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones)** made his landing before Wil.

His wyvern was unlike anything he's seen before. Its scaly skin coated a power-blue shade, and its chest was fair-colored. Its head was as long as a snake and its wings spread out majestically, as if of importance.

Valter pulled out his lance and pointed at the sniper, "…but it all ends here." he said. "Your spy days and the rest of your life."

Wil stood up and stumbled back, "Look," he said with a shallow breath, "I'm telling you… what I can! I've heard nothing of what you were saying back there. I…"

"But you admit you've heard us." Valter pressed on.

Wil shook his head, "No!"

He felt a sharp poke from one of the lances below his ribs. He jerked back, but his focus never left Valter.

"I've slaughtered thousand of innocents back when I was appointed a regal soldier in one of the Imperial homes…and I'm not afraid to slaughter one more helpless sheep like you."

Valter's eyes traveled across the pile of dead bodies scattered across the snowy streets.

"See those exquisite work of arts?" he asked before jumping off his wyvern to approach one of the dead-that of an innocent young woman, judging by the dress she wore, charred by combusted fire. Wil cringed at the sight.

"All part of my deep-fearing skills." Valter's face tightened, "So I'll not ask again…"

He angrily ran his spear down the head of the corpse, impaling through the skull. Wil jumped. The color drained from his face, appalled by Valter's action.

"What in bloody _HELL_ did you hear?" Valter barked, his bloodied lance pointing at his next victim.

Wil would've spoken but his lips wouldn't let him. Either way, he knew he was still a goner. Valter was a cold-blooded person who would slaughter even innocent children for fun. So when he threatens someone he actually doesn't like, it's best for that person to write down their will and say their last prayer because they won't relive this day again.

"Very well." Valter huffed, "Guess you leave me no choice."

The surrounding soldiers behind Wil seized him by the arm. Wil struggled, shaking his head violently and whispering, "No, please…"

Valter raised one hand up and the remaining crossbow-wielding soldiers raised their weapons. Wil shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself. But instead of feeling a thousand arrows piercing his body and an agonizing painful cry escape his lips; he heard an explosive blast and thousand of the soldier's cries rendering his ears. He slowly opened his eyes and watched meteors trailing the skies once more. This time instead of showering toward him, they showered on the soldiers. Massive explosions sent their bodies flying. Valter who was in the midst of the meteor shower watched his puppets fall.

"What the…?" he gasped, "What is the meaning of this?"

A meteor struck Valter's wyvern. A painful feral cry shot off from the monster as it sped off through a wall of an abandoned house. Valter was nowhere to be found. Wil can only guess he went through that wall also.

"Wil!"

Wil heard a female voice calling out to him. He saw two young ladies coming toward him at full speed. Luckily for him they didn't look like Begnion scums. They were long time companions. And they were with yet another group.

"Tiena? Celica?" he smiled. But his smile vanished once he saw a wyvern rider charging at them with his lance. "Look out!"

He tackled the two girls just as the rider cut right past them. They were so close to the creature and enemy that they could've smelled the dragon's stench jaws of raw meats.

Finn and his horse thundered through the snow and leapt over the trio. Finn swung his Javelin right at the wyvern creature who was coming right at them again, piercing right through its upper chest. The beast roared in deep-rooted pain. Finn then threw his arm across the rider, knocking him off his mount. The enemy landed, grazing through the snowy ground and leaving more trails of blood.

Just as his horse landed on the ground and slowed down its pace, Finn watched more wyverns infested the skies. Tiena, Celica and Wil also noticed the coming wyverns: reinforcements!

But that didn't stop magic from shooting at them. Powerful gusts of Alacalibur Wind Spells swam through the windy currents and hacked through the invading crowd. Wyverns flopped one-by-one, like migrating birds in the middle of a bird hunt. The magic came from Soren.

"Deal with those who aren't dead yet!" Soren advised his group. Wil, Celica and Tiena quickly stood up. Wil drew his bow and arrows and started shooting. Celica got her blade out and came swinging. Tiena stood guard for any incoming enemy attack with her staff close to her chest. And one-by-one the wyverns were flopping, filling the snowy ground with pile of bloody carcasses.

Soren suddenly heard another wyvern cry after he just extinguished one before him. He whizzed to spot one coming straight for a distracted Tiena. "TIENA, LOOK OUT!"

Tiena watched the wyvern closing in. With little chance to counter she screamed, her staff over her face. A powerful blast suddenly lit up before her followed by the wyvern and its rider's agonizing cries. She watched the wyvern rolled into the snow field with burnt skin shriveled and smoked. The rider crashed into the snow as well. Tiena caught a glimpse of someone on top of him. It was Sothe. His bronze dagger slit across the enemy's throat, leaving a waterfall of blood escaping the opened gash.

She then saw Galen on top of the burnt wyvern, hacking and slashing incoming wyvern riders with his brand-new double-edged sword. One rider came too close to him and he threw an arm across the enemy's face, knocking him off his wyvern. He quickly dug his sword into his enemy's upper chest. Another rider came at him with his lance, but Galen swung an elbow at him with one free hand, knocking him off his wyvern. He quickly turned to the rider, stretched his hands out to it and a fireball shot out of his palm, combusting the rider's body. He yanked his sword off his previous enemy's body.

He turned around, expecting a surprise from the remaining wyvern, but the wyvern already found itself at the end of an axe. Nolan yanked the axe off the wyvern's back head and watched it squeal into complete silence. Nolan winked at Galen, who replied with an upward nod. More wyverns came at them.

"All mages follow me!" Galen ordered and Tiena, Celica, Soren, Ishtar and Sophia all followed. The wyvern riders charged toward the group in mass numbers. Finn, Sothe, Nolan and Will defeated some remaining enemies before noticing the mages distancing from them. Wondering what was going on, they watched anxiously. Wil was about to follow them but Finn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

The village was split in two sections, and gaping these two sections was a large bridge made of worn out cement, suspended seventy feet over a frozen lake—or what used to be a raging river heading for a rampant waterfall. Galen has dragged off all of his mages to that bridge. They crossed the other side of the bridge and reached the second half of the village when he stopped. The magic-users all stopped also. Catching his breath, he turned to their attention, "Are all of my mages here?"

They nodded. They too were catching their breaths. Galen glanced over, spotting the wyvern riders and the soldiers approaching. "Good."

He stepped past his team and walked toward the approaching enemy. He yanked his arm at the bridge and lightning bolt shot out of his fingers and hammered hard on the bridge's ground. The feeble concrete crumbled into bits and pieces at the impact and in a matter of second rained down on the frozen lake, cracking its sheets and turning liquid. The soldiers crossing the bridge were utterly terrified; panic and horror fell upon them as the bridge vanished into tiny stones under their feet and they went down in numbers into the frozen lake—its sharp shards of ice shattering into crashing, swirling waters with rush and rumble. But the wyvern riders flew over the crumbling bridge, closing in on Galen and his team.

"Enemy's still coming!" Sophia exclaimed.

"All right, get ready!" Galen shouted.

The mages stepped a foot back and clenched their hands in unison. The enemies were getting closer.

"NOW!" Galen shouted and altogether the mages yanked their arms into the air and so did he. The skies turned gray. The wyvern riders braked on their flying mounts. They looked around, nervously. Then in a sudden split second an array of crescent-shaped green energy came down from above like a hailstorm of skin-piercing ice shards and mercilessly pelted on the army. Bloods spewed everywhere, staining the now liquid but cold lake and all the beast-mounted soldiers screamed, plunging into their death below. The heroes' cheering soon consumed the screaming of the enemies as they all declared victory over the army. Finally they watched Finn, Sothe, Nolan, and Wil on the other side of the bridge and they quickly reunited via another route.

"You guys okay?" Sothe asked. The mages all replied cheerfully.

"Could've been worse!" Soren said, "That army would've been twice as large."

"Thank the heaven it's not." Sophia breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about you Wil? Are you okay?" Celica asked her friend. "Y-yeah, I guess so." He replied with a sigh.

"What did these men wanted from you Wil?" Tiena asked.

"I don't know!" Wil shrugged, "To be honest, I have no clue! One minute I came across this…" he once again stared at the disturbing streets, his voice almost broke, "…poor little town." He faced his comrades again, "…and then next thing I knew, I hear these guys talking, and before I could even flinch they were out to kill me!"

Wil finally noticed Galen in the rank, "Hey, you're new."

"This is Galen Sage." Finn introduced, "He's our newest leader of the Dragon Brigade. Galen, this is Wil, a friend of Marquess Pherae Eliwood."

Galen and Wil shook hands. Wil was surprised, "Wait… Galen, right? As in Baron Dragon Galen?"

"The one and only." Galen replied, "So… you're one of Eliwood's friends?" he turned saddened, "I gotta say man, I'm… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Hey, don't be sorry." Wil quipped, "It's not your fault. It's those demons! They've invaded the entire country of Lycia and are claiming anyone closing in to its borders. No one's safe in this world anymore." He then looked over the distance, "not even my wife Rebecca."

Wil turned back to the group, "I need to find her. I need to see that she's okay. But maybe…" he hesitated, "Maybe she could be in that camp that Valter guy was talking about."

"Wait…? A camp?" Galen asked. That comment brought the group's attention.

"Yeah," Wil paused, "I guess it kinda slipped my mind. Whatever these guys were talking about, it has to do with some camp located in Lenster. Capital of Thracia, the Major City. That camp has been harboring prisoners for propitiatory purposes…sacrifice for their Dark Lord in Abyssus."

"Oh my god…" the girls grieved.

"Even worse," Wil went on, "the majority of these prisoners are nothing more than little girls and young women no more than 13 years old… it's inhuman!"

"You said that camp is in Thracia?" Galen asked.

"Yeah." Wil replied, "But you won't be the only one going to breach it. I've heard these scums saying that they spotted your Intel group, ready to break into the camp itself."

"Wait, intels?" the confused Galen said, turning his attention to his brigade.

"The Dragon Brigade has been expanding not just in Begnion, but across the continent as well." Finn informed. "Tormod, Chad, Dew, Leo, Edward, and Lara are just a few of them."

"There's also Micaiah, but she's in Daein." Sothe added.

"We need to rescue Tormod and the others." Celica instructed, "And we also need to breach that camp and free all these girls!"

"Who knows what kind of sick torture they've been enduring since Abyssus ruled over Lycia and since the Unholy Alliance of Begnion and Grandbell?" Tiena said. The gang turned to leave but Wil stopped them, "Wait, guys, I'm coming with you too!" he said.

The brigade turned to him. "What?" Celica gasped.

"N-no!" Tiena stammered, "No, Wil! It's too dangerous!"

"Rebecca needs me!" Wil desperately replied, "And if I don't deal with those murderers of poor animals and those poor innocent souls, I'll never be able to reunite with the love or my life or…" he paused, "…or avenge her."

"Guys, we owe him that much." Galen agreed in Wil's favor, "We saved his life and I'm pretty sure that his sniping skills will prove valuable in our ranks."

"Hey, how did you know I'm good with the bow?" Wil curiously asked Galen.

Galen hesitated, "Err… isn't that obvious?"

There was an awkward pause before Wil suddenly laughed, breaking the silence, "Oh, I get it! I totally forgot! I'm carrying a bow and some arrows on my back. Duh!"

"Right." Galen nervously laughed, "But it's decided: we should take you. But you have to be careful once we enter the enemy lines. It's bound to be ugly."

"No need to worry about that." Wil smiled, "You can count on me."

The Dragon Brigade once again depart from the ruined village, heading east toward their next destination Thracia, the Major City, unaware that one more enemy was lurking behind under the heavy stones and crumbles of an burnt and abandoned house. It was Valter. His crazy wide eyes briefly stared at the departing team before they slowly turned to stare at its dead and barbequed wyvern.

"…I…will kill you sooo… … …"

**xXx**

**Sneaks from Upcoming Episodes**

-Duke Seliora Narcissai meets with the Dragon Brigade. He's still one of the good guys (so he says).

-The Brigade breaches Camp Lenster.

-Galen and Fancy reunites.

-A little girl shares a connection with Galen.

-General Kempf is defeated.


End file.
